


Atlantis

by Kitra13, Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, Metrotitan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitra13/pseuds/Kitra13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack stumbles onto slavers, who were holding hostage a fellow Autobot. He also finds a frigidity-winged, and wide, golden optic neutral stranded on the sandy, desert word. The Wrecker does the only thing he can think of and is to take them with him back to earth. Unaware of Wing's creators or who the consort is bonded to.</p><p>Just to complicate things, Wing finds himself caring for the worn and struggling Autobots. Not to mention the tired, yet still caring War Prime... and who is that Decepticon Deadlock?</p><p>Wait... Crystal City is on earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stepping Away

The camp could be called the start of colony to some, given how it was starting to sprawl out from the ships. Only most of these organic and techno organics, weren't really there on their own accord. It was getting harder to find any organic life these vorns, or much life at all really. Something other than the Cybertronian wars had gone through the galaxy, a few mechs here and there worried about unicorn. But it was likely just the course of life tapering off before a new start, something that had happened before in Cybertron's memory.

So to see a collection like this was... odd. With many if not most of those beings down in the camp were led into cages or staked bonds into the ground, it was clear this group wasn't some straggling survivors taking refuse on a half grassland, half desert planet.

There was a blip of a signal, from the camp that was Cybertronian, and then another ship descended. Only this ship was barely picked up on the scanners of the living city, and not at all from the two cargo ships.

It was a few mega cycles, when the planet had settled into night, and though the several moons gave reflected light, it was still dark enough that none of the slavers noticed the pale mech stalking into their camp. Except another mech that was up on a rise, who could see the white mech drawing one of the two swords off his back before vanishing into the camp despite his size in comparison.

Wing was hidden in cloth, it simply was easier to hide his frame in the brown simple organic stuff against the desert and rock than with his pristine white and red gleaming armor. Dai Atlas would probably have his aft for sneaking out like this again, but he just couldn't stop trying to find a way into the slavers camp. When the unknown Cybertronian ship had flown in he'd been surprised to find that its owner obvious thought the same way about slavers as he did.

The Knight made his way down the ragged rise he was on, making sure to be as quick and silent as possible as he approached the camp, he could hear the alarms blaring. Purring to himself he made his move, pulling his own swords out of their hidden sheaths as he stalked into the camp, taking out any slaver on his way on his search for the stranger.

Wing then came across three dead slavers, one with the head missing, the other had been slashed across the front, and the last seem to have a broken neck. The stranger had passed by here, not hesitating in killing, but also keeping them quiet for now.

At least until something on the far side of the complex of a camp suddenly _blew up_ in a wall of fire, sound and heat.

The young jet could appreciate the swordsmanship of the stranger, even if he disliked the killing blows, he understood it was better this way, they were organic, they wouldn't survive crippling blows in most cases. The explosion had him freeze mid-motion. Wing took a moment to get his priorities rearranged and started moving towards the blown area. Who else could've caused it than the stranger?

Nobody.

So that would most likely be the best place to start looking for the other mech. Shifting his cloak a bit, Wing moved quickly, surprising a group of slavers who were running the same way he was, this group of reinforcements would not arrive there though. He closed in on the complex, freeing any slaves out of their cages on his way there, hoping they would find their way to safety on their own.

One of the rock-armored slavers was thrown from the next row over, landing in an opening. The slaver-guard was scrambling at a grenade half imbedded into its chest, as it rapidly clicked before detonating; there was a flurry of movement. The explosion had been a main distraction, as the stranger really started.

He was seen through a cage holding delicate looking organics, moving in both an aggressive way, but seemed to be defending something on the ground, moving around it to block and attack with his long swords.

"Come on yea slaggers, time for some fun!" A rough voice laughed, followed by a smaller Cybertronian voice yipping, "Oy, get away from her!"

Wing stayed hidden for now, he definitely didn't need to be attacked by accident. Since the stranger seemed well capable of defending himself and his query. Instead Wing occupied himself with taking out reinforcements and freeing other slaves as he could around them, showing them the way out. One slaver managed to rip into his cloak, not exposing the sleek white frame beneath but making it nigh impossible for the jet to hide himself much longer.

When no more was to be done from his hideout he moved forward, taking out a score of the brutes in clean view of the other swordsmech, though he was far more graceful in moving his plasma blades than the stranger.

The new mech growled seeing him, pause for a moment as the much smaller Cybertronian climbed up to his back. Then he was moving again, almost charging before jumping and landed on another guard that was coming up on blind side of the cloaked mech. A swift stroke of the long sword and he turned to throw it at another brute, the last, impaling it.

Wing quirked an optic ridge, not that the stranger could see it, impressed with the mechs control of his frame. Though he was sure that this wasn't one of the major martial arts the mech practiced but rather a mixture of all and lots of self taught moves. Considering his sureness it worked well for the grounder.

The knight quietly padded into the opening and eyed another set of still closed cages, cleanly cutting the locking mechanisms apart, making the force fields dissipate. He watched the cowering slaves for a moment, amused when they figured he wasn't a foe and ran for their freedom, those weapons their size were seized as they made their way to one of the large ships the slavers had initially come with and Wing pointed them to, knowing that by now, not one slaver would still be alive on it.

One big, freed being came in to the fray, using its brown bulk to bowl into one of the last slavers, keeping it off the strange mech. It confiscated a blade and with apparent glee, managed to get in two kills before it was over as suddenly as it all started.

The pale mech gave a bark, then flawlessly started talking in strange barks to the brown, lizard like being. There was some arm waving on both parties, and it settled down with the techno-organic and the new sword mech clasping both arms, with a head dip. Then this big reptile being marched towards the bigger ship, barking what had to be orders as it tried to take control over the panicking, freed slaves.

"Next time stranger," A low rough voice growled out as the grounder pulled his sword free, shaking both and sliding them back into the sheaths behind his shoulders, not worried about cleaning them. The mech grunted, eyeing the barley controlled chaos, "Never start freeing slaves until _after_ the dirty work is done," he ducked to the side, pulling off a primal beast off a mute-terrified being, breaking its neck to save the smaller one. "Get your aft in gear and help clean up your mess!"

The cloaked mech snorted amused, Wing wasn't stupid and it hurt him a lot, knowing he'd freed helpless creatures into the fangs of the surviving slavers. But the distraction had been needed. He might have grown up sheltered, but both his creators were military mechs and he had inherited their reasoning, even if he was considered an adult sparkling most orns because of his adorable not really adult behavior.

He didn't deem it worth an answer as he went back into the fray with his natural flyers grace and the one trained into him as a knight. It did not take long until there was nothing hostile left alive around them, and judging by the primitive comm signals he got from the slavers, he suspected they had retreated and were licking their wounds, hoping to get away with a tiny score of still trapped slaves.

"Get to my ship Blaster," The grounder said as he stopped and knelt down, looking over his shoulder, letting the small femme jump off, "I'll meet you there, have one more thing to do." he eyed the second smaller, still slaver controlled ship.

"Be careful Wrecker!" the femmie yelled after as she scrambled out of the camp, ducking between Wing's legs as she left, "Come on you, we have to go now."

Wing blinked and glanced down then after the femme, considering the explosion from earlier he thought better of it to just follow her. Ripping the rest of his cloak off to make maneuvering easier, the jet used his engines to bolt after her, picking her up mid flight, knowing they'd be able to take the direct route by flying the short distance.

The minibot yelped, flailing reflexively before curling over Wing's arm with a pained sound as she stressed a wound. "...did Wheeljack save you too?"

"No. And I can't tell you where I come from." He replied, "It was foolish enough of me to reveal myself to you and Wheeljack." He added in a slightly saddened murmur. He had no idea how to get out of this mess without alerting the others to the hidden city, he'd never reveal it to them. But he hadn't been able to just stand by as the slavers erected their outpost. He hoped to be able to slink away unnoticed and hide before the grounder would be able to use his ships scanners to detect him.

"That way!" Blaster gripped Wing's hand and pointed, "Over the rise, there's only a few klicks left!"

The jet adjusted his course accordingly, forcing another burst of speed from his engines to get them over as fast as he could, happy that he was a stunt jet, otherwise that maneuver would not have worked.

"Who are you?" Blaster asked once they were safely under the hull of a personal and completely different style of Cybertronian ship. It had a few burn marks, but was kept in exhalant mechanic shape; at least it seemed so other then the cosmic damage.

"My name is Wing." The white jet smiled softly, anyone who could read designations would know who his sire and carrier were, that he came from New Crystal City and that he was a Knight of Light. He examined the ship curiously, though refrained from moving too far or touching anything.

The little femme tilted her head this way and that before hopping down, going back and forth under the ship before climbing a landing gear and reaching in, "Oh thank Primus he still does it," She slid down with a can of energon, downing it in a starved way, but happy as there was a semi-distant rumbling like thunder.

Wing watched her amused. "You could have just asked, I keep spare rations in my subspace." The white helm tilted at the rumbling. "I take it the second ship and it's unfortunate owners just met their demise." He stated rather than asked, plucking a box from his subspace and popped a treat in his mouth. He wasn't hungry enough for a normal ration so instead took the boost that was the sweetened goody.

The jet scanned his surroundings thoughtfully and sighed softly, none of the city entrances were close enough for him to vanish inside, there simply was no way he would make it back without either Blaster or Wheeljack knowing that there was a city beneath them. He couldn't bring them, else they'd never be allowed to leave again. And he couldn't go back, else he'd betray what his creators worked so hard to achieve.

"No just forcefully convinced to land again," Blaster was giving Wing a very strange look, "He's a Wrecker but Wreckers aren't cruel despite what you civilians think, those other slaves need the ships to get off this rock." she grinned, "But I can forgive you this time, you weren't apart of the war."

"Never saw a thing of it. My creators left when it started." That was about all the information Wing would give her, unwilling to say where they had gone. "I actually have about as much clue about how you or him work as I have of the war. I don't even know what faction you belong to, nor do I know the names. It never was part of my education." He responded softly.

"I'm an Autobot," Blaster said drawing herself up in pride, and even more with her next words, "I worked with Optimus Prime himself, and... well, I had been on a mission before those squishy bags of mush caught me off guard. I'm so happy Wheeljack fallowed my signal."

"If he hadn't come before me, I would have found you most likely, but with far less explosions." He grinned, very sure of his abilities, "Though I would definitely not have revealed myself to you. This wasn't the way I planned this. But I couldn't just watch helplessly, I know I shouldn't have interfered..." He mumbled, trailing off to silence, obviously chastising himself over something.

"What are you talking about," Blaster half huffed half demanded, "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, like Optimus says. And with the universe starved at life right now while Primus sleeps," She tossed her arms up.

"Don't get her started, or you'll have your audios talked off." The rough voice said, and Wheeljack came out of the dark, kneeling down to let Blaster run over and hug him, patting the mini a little awkwardly, getting some purple and red fluid on her and the ground. "Good to see you again femme! I found the Prime, he's stuck on a back water world with a few mechs. Load up, I need to get them the energon in the ship before they starve."

"I would have freed all of you, but without letting anyone knowing who I am. I did not intend on staying with you. Now I don't have any choice not to." He gave her a wry smile, watching them interact quietly. He fidgeted unsure of his place, he really hoped they would leave him behind, but doubted it. There was no obvious place he could go back to, for all they knew he had stranded here not long ago and had wanted to leave with one of the ships himself.

"Uh huh," Wheeljack look at Wing confused, then like he was bonkers a bit. Only after Blast insisted did he sigh and the ship lowered its ramp, "Look, I promised to find energon and mecha, if you heard the call of the Prime your welcome to answer with us, don't have to get involved in the fighting, but I can't leave you stranded."

The jet twitched uncomfortably, casting another glance over the plane and the fairly distanced mountain the city was hidden under and sighed. "I know. Got no other choice anyways."

He quietly padded after them, looking absolutely lost, something between sadness and maybe fear tugged at his features though the jet resolutely forced himself to suppress those feelings. Wing really hoped he would be able to find a way back before anything happened to him. He really hoped his creators didn't do anything stupid over his absence.

This time he should really have listened when Dai Atlas had said it wasn't their concern. Now the young Knight would actually pay a price for not following strict orders that drove the point home far too well.

Blaster waited for him and once shown a seat he could take, Wheeljack thumbing to it as he took the left side front seat. She came over to touch Wing's thighs, her wide blue optics soft, "Doing the right thing, like helping those in the cages- if not really graceful, is never easy. Nor is anything worthwhile to the spark, 'easy.' If I can, I'll help you find who you lost. But I need to help my friends too."

Wing smiled ruefully. "I know where they are, I just can't go back with strangers in tow. Must not let anybody know where my home is. We live very secluded and are proud we managed to stay hidden so well. If I bring someone with me, I doubt they will be allowed to leave again. Nobody wants the war on our doorstep and I refuse to be the one to bring anyone there." He shrugged and sank into the indicated seat. "It really is a complicated mess. Though I really do hope my creators won't give away the City's location just to get me back."

"You mean you live in that Metrotitan," The little femme asked, blinking, "Huh, I wasn't too far off tracking another one." she beamed, "Wish they wouldn't hide from friends..."

"I'll let you know this kid," the Wrecker said as he glanced back, "Speaking from experience, you can't hide anything from that wide optic bundle of energy, good luck holding it in."

"I'll have to come back to this planet," the femme was saying as she climbed into another chair before the ship started vibration a bit. Wheeljack tossed back a look before focusing on his ship, "Jackie! I'm hunger and starving and I want some energon!" Blaster yelled once in space, and had a cube tossed at her, knocking the minibot out of her seat. "Thank you!"

The jet raised an optic ridge, somewhat amused as Blaster was knocked over. He glanced around, then carefully fished another goody from his subspace nibbling it thoughtfully. He knew his creators would refuse to give the city away just to get him back. He just wasn't sure if they could keep the Metrotitan himself from doing that. The ancient one was possessive of what he owned, and not very patient when it came to this wayward consort. He could feel the titans spark thrum against his, knowing that Achat was deep in recharge for the time being and probably would be for a bit. Depending on how far away this 'Earth' planet was, Achat might only wake up by the time Wing arrived there. And if the Knight didn't have a way of getting back by then, Achat would without a question rise and follow.

"This I can't hide, no. But it doesn't mean I will give the location away freely. I'll have enough penance to last me a lifetime just for this stunt. And that's just part of the problem."

"Where's the fun in just being told," Blaster waved a pede at the mech from her spot, then the next words were garbled as she bit the edge of the soft cube and just drank. Seeming to be content to lay on her back and let the energon flow like an endless well of a sorts.

"If I did, I'd be in more trouble than a ship racing straight into the next sun. How long until we're on that planet you mentioned Wheeljack?" He asked quietly, quirking an amused smile at Blaster. There was no use dwelling on what he couldn't change so he might as well enjoy this adventure.

Wheeljack chuckled as he turned partly in his seat, the mech wasn't like anything Wing had met before. The scars he had where made of groves in the armor, and on his face. Some spots looked like rough wield marks, like he did them himself, though there was a few newer fixes that were neater on his stomach and chest. Dirt had mixed with the blood into ribbons of darker muddy past on his pale form, but how he just wasn't bothered by the grind and grime, it was somehow... not charming but that kind of attraction to dangerous things a mech had at awkward moments.

"Long enough to know if we can be friends or if I have to eject you from my ship," The mech grinned, wondering what the reaction would be, he glanced a muffled giggle came from the now happy femmie.

The jet pinched the nasal guard of his helm armor and glanced down to where Blaster was giggling. "If you're asking whether I'm going to be trouble, I have to deny that. The worst I'll do is sit here or start getting twitchy from lack of space to fly around." He gave Wheeljack a level look, obviously not phazed by the Wreckers smugness. "Depending on how well we three get along, Blaster might find herself cuddle most of the time. At least if she keeps acting like an adorable sparkling." He grinned right back.

"She's good at that," Wheeljack paused at a sound that was exactly like a sparkling kreeling for attention, "Case in point." he stood, holding a hand to the consol and folded a small part from it into his arm. "I'm getting clean, Blaster, the ship hasn't changed so have fun." He glanced at Wing as he passed, then pointed to the comm station before leaving to the back of the ship.

"Size of a sparkling, sounds like a sparkling, almost behaves like one. Must be one." Wing concluded, giving the console barely more than a side glance. It was too dangerous to try, he didn't know if either of the others could trace it if the signal was answered and he definitely did not want to take the risk. It was a nice offer none the less.

He decided to wait for Achat to wake. The old Metrotitan would have a looot to say over the consort bond. Wing briefly wondered if it was possible to get whacked over the head by the bond, then dismissed that thought as he pulled his legs up onto the seat, curling up there as he watched Wheeljack leave the cockpit and Blaster move about.

"Don't worry," The minibot said as she rolled over, the sealed cube behind her, her gold-orange helm just visible around the chair, blue optics wide and innocent looking. "I'll protect you Wing!"

"With that look all you can do is make mechs and femmes alike short circuit from a cuteness overload. I think you do need a good dose of snuggles though." He teased her and grinned back.

"I'd say its you who needs hugs," Blaster got up, giving herself a shake and brushing herself off of the desert dust, "Now you have me feeling we're holding you hostage, with how you curl up like that."

"It's not that I feel hostage, more the knowledge there's no way I can go back without actually trying to escape like a hostage." A sad smile tugged on his features, he huffed softly. "I can't go back without serious consequences for you, and the city. Either I go back with you two and you both won't see the outside world again, or I run and risk that you track me and find the city, which would mean it would relocate and hide again and if they can't get you off their trail you'll probably get blown to smithereens. Neither my creators nor the Metrotitan would want to risk being found again." He explained, voice soft but obviously distressed.

"Nothing can hold a Wrecker long," Blaster said softly, looking to the back like a crushing young mechling. "And its near the time the you civilians don't have to hide anymore..."

The jet hummed non committal. "Trust me, if they want you two contained, they will have you contained." He glanced to where Wheeljack had vanished, then to her. "Oh, someones got a crush, eh?" He teased he gently, trying to lighten the mood, more for his own benefit than anything else.

"Who wouldn't, and you don't know the Wreckers, let along Wheeljack," Blaster grinned and came over, pulling at Wing's legs then pulled herself up into his lap with her back to his front. Less then half his size she was light and really just hugable size. "I hope you give us a chance before going back home, you should really meet the Prime- have you ever met one before?"

He blinked and let her tug his legs down, purring softly and easily slid his arms around her for a hug. "I'm not sure about my creators, at least my carrier, he's fairly illiberal with his opinion that the city should stay out of this mess. How Achat sees it? I don't know. He might decide to return to the Prime, if he's worthy in his optics. Otherwise he'll just turn around and go back to hiding." He snorted and gently petted her head. "I never met a Prime, I was created long after the Exodus. And what I know about the Primes my creators served under, they're not the most likeable figures at times."

"Depending on how old they are, your creatures likely didn't meet Optimus," Blaster said, and then she smiled, leaning back on Wing, "Optimus is one of the kindess mechs I ever met, and I've seen him fight. He's not the biggest of mechs, but still very tall," Blaster explained to give this mech a view point of someone who didn't dislike or hate the older false Primes, and how she first met Optimus after the loss of Elita One, how she had come across him in the archives of all places.

"They left well before he became Prime I think. Under Sentinel if I'm correct. I'm not afraid of him, nor do I resent him. I have no reason, nothing to judge him on. I simply have no opinion in regard of the title." Wing explained, chirring softly. "I will judge him when I get to know him."

"That's good," The femme smiled, snuggling the mech's the front as they heard some grumbling in the back from the open door to the living area and washrack. "I think you'd like him."

The jet smiled. "I don't doubt your judgment, there's few I can't get along with." He chuckled. "I assume he hates sticky fluids mixed with sand and dust?"

"He doesn't care in battle, but if we're going to be spending time in ship then he wants to be clean." Blaster wiggled and looked over at the mech's seat, then got down to clean it up. After coming back to eye Wing up and down thoughtfully, putting a hand on his knee, showing the difference of his pristine condition to the warn and scraped up look of even her. "Let's see if Jackie still has a spare berth in the back, and then get some stories!"

The jet nodded and quietly followed her, "I think this will work out somehow." Though he sounded far more sure than he was.


	2. A Living World

"Oooo, look at this, and this- and all this information!" Blaster cheered as she used the _Jackjammer_ to explore the human planet-network, waiting for Wheeljack to give the all clear or come back to bring his ship to the hidden base of the Autobots. "Wing! Stop staring out at the darkness and come see the natives! Their so cute, and not just the primal ones!"

White audial flares twitched and the knight pulled his mind back to the here and now. He walked over, casting a glance at the screens, "Looks like sparklings. They're small like you. And probably just as snuggly." He grinned and rubbed her head in a pet.

"I'm bigger than them by twice as much," Blaster leaned into the touch, chirping softly at the contact, "Not to mention mass, Wheeljack mentioned that there was some humans working with the Autobots, and having a few sparklings- youngling... in their care.

The jet hummed softly, scratching along the back of her neck. "It's going to be interesting meeting them." He purred softly and eyed the pictures again. "I see a lot of fun ahead."

"Yes, and sooo many things to chose from," Blaster chuckled, "Even fliers, though you may want to keep your form, but then its distinctive"

"I will keep my form, I'm barely visible against a sunny sky and from the information I dare suspect that human eyes will barely be able to make my shape out with the altitude I'm usually flying in. And anything that forces me to fly low enough for them to distinguish it, means there's other mechs around." He concluded.

"We'll try for that," Blaster nodded, pausing as the ship picked up some Cybertronian communications, metaphorically tackling it. "Oooh this is Deception chatter- and this line here is Autobot. Interesting, this must be from the same place."

"Are they fighting?" He asked curiously, if concerned. He suspected a clash between the two factions would be the only reason they'd be in the same place. He hoped though that nothing would happen to any of them.

"Most likely," The little femme nodded, her optics on the screen, "Or someone is playing raptor and glitch mouse."

"Let me guess, that happens more often than not?" He meant the clashes in general, he was not keen on all the fighting and fuelshed that came with the war and wished he'd known a way back to the city without alerting either Blaster or Wheeljack of its exact location. He dropped slightly when he realized that it wouldn't be long until the giant woke again and Achat _would_ come after him, tactics, logic and his creators be damned. Wing was his consort, Wing was not allowed to just disappear and be alone in a frightening war.

"Not as much as you would think Wing," Blaster assured as she worked through the communications, recording as she plugged into the ship itself, "This is... not really small scale but its not like when Megatron was assaulting Cybertron, not by a long shot as the natives say."

The jet twitched his wings in a slight shrug. "It's all unnecessary, but if one isn't willing to stop, the other can't do so either." He sighed and flopped in his seat, humming softly. "I understand why my creators and Achat left with as many as they could. This is unnecessary, stupid fuelshed that brings nothing but pain."

"I'm sorry Wing, but its not that simple, not anymore." Blaster paused for a moment, "If we stop, Megatron will do nothing but snuff our sparks. Optimus has tried, war for survival is different than the conquering that the Deceptions started."

"It's idiotic. It was already a bad idea to start the war in the first place." He shrugged uncomfortably. "But I am no judge to these things, I wasn't there, I don't know all the details. And I really just want to go home again. As much as I crave to help others, this is something I'll not take part in unless I really, really have to." He sighed and curled up again, staring at the screens where Blaster was sitting.

"I said I would help you Wing," Blaster reminded gently, then paused as she twitched her sensors up, watching a point outside of the ship. A swirl, then tunnel of light and color was forming. "Stay in the ship Wing," Blaster started as she waited to see who would come out, only to relax at seeing the yellow mech that was about Wing's size, followed by Wheeljack.

The jet watched quietly. "I know. I still don't like this at all. Would've been better to stay out of the mess." He sighed softly, looking out in another direction searching the stars quietly in hopes of finding a way home.

Leaving the ship to recording, Blaster jumped down and walked over to grab the white mech's hand and pulled him to stand up, "Come on!"

Wing chirred softly and uncurled to follow her. He wasn't happy right now. Yes, it was nice to meet new people, to have some form of adventure, but the danger was too high in his opinion.

Coming down from the ship, the new yellow mech gave a trill of excitement, glanced at a grinning Wheeljack before running forward to meet Blaster and Wing. Chittering in exited ramblings, the mech was speaking a buzz-clicking dialect the young knight didn't know as he bounced in place, spinning Blaster around after picking up the femme and hugging her.

"Bumblebee! You're alive!" Blaster laughed and clung, and once Bumblebee slowed down she started tugging on his kibble, "Look at you, no hover coils, but you're handsome now!"

The white jet stayed back, unsure what to do other than to wait for their reunion to end. He hummed softly, his wings still tugged firmly against his plating. There was another slight stir on the other end of the consort bond, Achat wasn't far from waking.

Caring Blaster around, the yellow mech when back to Wheeljack as he walked up, then bounced over to Wing with wide, friendly optics. He chirped playfully, but there was an impression of a question.

"This is Wing," Blaster introduced, "We found him stranded on a planet," she didn't mention her suspicion of a Metrotitan.

Bumblebee tilted his head before chirping a greeting.

He got a trilling greeting in reply, "Hello to you too, Bumblebee. It's nice to meet you." The new mech wriggled his wings in open friendliness.

With a happy warble, Bumblebee set down Blaster and came over the clasp arms with Wing. Trying to stand as tall as he could, though the flier was just slightly taller by a head now that they were up close to each other. He was speaking rapidly, in that other dialect before holding Wing's hand and tugging him to the light of the almost space bridge like swirl.

"He says we're going through the... ground bridge, Wheeljack's going to fly the _'Hammer_ to the base." Blaster translated as she started into the ground bridge ahead of them.

The knight easily clasped arms with the smaller grounder. Golden optics blinked surprised when he was tugged towards the ground bridge. "You sure he's not going to make it crash and explode?" He teased, amused, having well learned the Wrecker had a love for exploding things. "Or does he love the ship just that bit more than us and wants some alone time?" He grinned broadly.

Wheeljack snorted, "Considering it's the only way off the planet and my ship." he walked up the ramp away from them.

Bumblebee gave a chitter, wiggling his door wings as he looked back, seeming to smile despite having a face guard. Then pulled Wing into the light of the ground bridge, it was surprisingly pretty as the way behind was closed in light. After a klick of walking the way ahead opened up. Blaster gave a trill and ran forward.

"Cliffjumper!" She tackled a much bigger red, and horned grounder as he scooped her up.

Wing snorted amused, but willingly followed. "Not the only way. Remember the first threat you made when we were in space." He called after the Wrecker as he stepped through the bridge. On the other side he again patiently waited to be introduced to the other mechs, though getting their names was less of a problem then the other way around.

The bridge closed behind them, and Bumblebee was moving to the side, away to churr at something his form was blocking on a raised platform.

"Who's that, and where's Wheeljack!" a femme sound voice, but lacking any metallic reverb. By the controls of the bridge on an oddly raised edge, to the new mech that is, was a little soft, sparkling looking organic eyeing him. A massive green mech used his hand to gently push her back up from leaning over the rails.

"Easy Miko," the green mech said, glancing to the side as taller mech walked in.

The jet hummed softly, watching them. He poked at the language files he had gotten for the organics, huffing softly, simple didn't even cut it with English. "My name is Wing." He greeted the small human gently, a purring undertone in his voice. Glancing around the jet took everyone in, nodding a greeting to those he didn't know yet.

The white and red mech huffed, giving a growling rumble as he eyed Wing. As the taller red and blue mech walked over he made a motion to the old mech, "Greetings Wing, and welcome."

Looking at the assortment of mechs, and one blue femme that was a little taller than Blaster, there was again a difference of how... worn, and scared these mechs were.

Wing was still on pristine condition except for a faint few scruffs here and there. He gave the medic a soft almost shy smile in return, it didn't change as the jet turned and gave the Prime a slight bow in greeting. "Hello. It's nice to meet you, though I really wish for different circumstances."

The smile turned sad, Wing not so much meaning the war but more the fact he wasn't supposed to be here.

The Prime inclined his head, "Even so," the mech rested a hand on Wing's shoulder. His energy field was old, but also soft, a bit surprisingly so considering he was a war-sparked Prime. Nothing like what Nova or Sentinel where described as. "It's far greater to me to see another mech that survived the evacuation then you can imagine."

He considered Wing and added, "Or rather, the next generation from the survivors."

Nodding the jet lightly leaned into the touch, it was comforting. "Next generation, yes. Though there are a few grand creators among those who initially left Cybertron." He smiled and just bathed in the calm field, it was so similar to Achats.

"That is good to hear," The Prime smiled softly, his bright blue optics looking over his mechs, and the new blaster, hmming in a glade tone at seeing her again. Then looked down at Wing again, "I hope your Titan is the forgiving type, for I cannot spare our only ship at this time."

That had the attentions of the others, and that older medic-mech looked up, narrowing his optics as he eyed Wing anew now.

"Titan, you mean like Metroplex?" The big green mech stood upright, the comparatively tiny human in his massive hands. He looked at Wing hopeful of the answer.

The jet looked over, ducking his head. He replied shyly, "Achat. Crystal City's mate. They lost each other during the Exodus."

"Achat..." The medic muttered softly, frowning.

"Allow me to introduce you, young mech, to my Autobots." The Prime said at the same time, motioning to each as he spoke, "This is Arcee, my second in command, Bumblebee is our scout but a fine warrior. You have met Blaster and Wheeljack, this is one of his fellow Wreckers, Bulkhead. And my other warriors Cliffjumper, a shock trooper and another Wrecker. Smokescreen, from the Elite Guard, and Ratchet is our medic."

The jet inclined his head to each of them, purring softly, "Nice to meet all of you." Wing's namesakes twitched surprised when he felt a brush against his spark from Achat, he was awake enough to check on his consorts conditions and locations, his higher functions not yet active. But upon finding Wing _not_ in his frame they booted rapidly.

"Uhm... Oh-oh... Achat just found out I'm off planet..." The young mech murmured quietly.

"That's not exactly a bad thing young mech," Ratchet pointed out as he came over, ready for the new mech now. "Would be about time one of the big afts answered the call."

Wing twitched. "He is everything but happy with my absence. You should not forget that the Prime will have to prove himself. Achat is old and moody when it comes to trusting a Prime, many have failed him, his mate and the other Metrotitans."

He gave Optimus a careful glance. "Judging by what little I know, you shouldn't have a hard time to get his support." He assured the current Prime. He liked the older mech just from the way he bears himself and the way his field teeked. He glanced back over to Ratchet. "I'm far more worried about my creators meeting you than Achat. Carrier is a grumpy mech with a grudge towards Primes that's as large as Cybertron. He served many Primes. But Nova was the last, he was labeled a traitor for trying to buy out of military." The jet explained softly. "And Achat will prolly have my aft for quite a few local days."

"Nova, though in the beginning may have proven worthy of a Matrix, has fallen like The Fallen did, and is now only a disgrace to the name Prime... Let alone the treasured burden that comes with the rank." Optimus said, and there was a subtle ~ _shift_ ~ of power that came from deep within him. Enough that his mechs seemed to come to attention without realizing it. Even the three little organics did, though more notably the older boy seemed out right effected into freezing.

Wing felt it, but he wasn't affected as much, his sword muttered with some pictures but went quiet again, it liked this Prime. "I cannot judge his actions, I wasn't there. But everybody knows that he wasn't worth his rank in the end. Sire and carrier both agree that Primes are like a pendulum, you get one peaceful Prime, focused on rebuilding society, then a warrior who leads aggressively and then another peaceful one. They also said that many a Prime where erased from the records."

Wing was uncomfortable, not so much due to the Matrix but the sheer power he knew that mech had. He unconsciously shifted his weight and fell into a more submissive stance.

"No Prime is ever forgotten," Optimus said in a low, sad tone. Then he turned his attention away from that, but maybe it was a topic to explore later as he led Wing into the Autobots, his field back to being only welcoming.

In front was Bumblebee, standing beside another raised area, and now with a closer look could see it was much like a mini rec-area, where the mechs and humans could interact easier, as it brought the humans up to chest height for most. The scout, Optimus and Arcee all sent a data pack to Wing, of the strength, or lack there off to use when interacting with the humans. "These are some of our human allies, and charges." The Prime started to introduce.

Wing quietly put a hand on Optimus arm, he knew what the Prime meant. He chirred softly and eyed the organics and the files. He flashed the mechs a grin then concentrated on the humans. Humming in acceptance of what he was being told and greeting each in turn.

It was the older boy, teen that came over first, "Hi," he greeted as in the background Miko was talking to Bulkhead. "I'm Jack," he introduced himself, waved in the female's direction as the other teen was put down to meet Blaster, "That's Miko over there, and this is Raph." He turned to point at the younger male organic near him.

The brown haired human waved shyly from against the rails, close to Bumblebee, his guardian according to the files.

The jet chirred gently, eyeing both human males curiously. The female got a raised eyebrow, the way Miko behaved like someone who could pretty much be a wrecker. Wing was reasonably sure the others knew this as well.

"Nice to meet all of you," The white Knight was at a loss as to what else to say, he fell silent and rested one of his delicate but strong hands on the rail. It was obvious the jet had never known war, he was well maintained and there was no sign of wear and tear.

Jack came over and put his hand on one of the larger fingers, "Welcome to earth." He said with feeling, glancing over as Bumblebee started chattering and nudged the shier boy over.

Wing purred and smiled. "Thanks. I really hope we get along, though I doubt there will be trouble. I have yet to meet someone I can't manage to get along with." He gave Raphael an easy going smile, the sword on his back flared its field to meet the smaller human, the gem flaring with it in a bright friendly blue.

There was something about these humans, and Raphael more so that the sword could sense. Something hidden that was important.

"Hi," the boy said, still a bit shy but there was a wonder, innocent awe to him as he looked up at wing.

A white finger reached out and gently brushed his hair, a gentle pet. "You're adorable."

Raphael ducked his head reflexively, "Hey" he said then again as bumblebee trilled a laugh.

Wing snickered and rubbed just a tad bit more firmly. "Yes, every sorts of adorable, much like your guardian." He grinned and eyed the yellow mech.

The yellow mech arched up his door wings, buzzing against being called adorable. He knew his little friend was, but Bumblebee hadn't been called adorable by anyone but Cliffjumper. Then he chittered, looking around and tucked his winglets down as Ratchet came over. The medic put a hand on Wing's shoulder, and with the contact of energy fields the new comer could feel how old he really was.

"Come on lad, time to nib a problem in the bud," Ratchet said as he led the flier to another room, "You need vaccinations."

"But, but...!" Wing started to protest, hating vaccinations like the next best mech, but he willingly followed. He simply didn't dare causing trouble, not when it was the medic who would have his aft. He briefly wondered if Redline and Ratchet knew each other, they had a similar bedside manner.

"No 'but's," Ratchet growled, turning the white mech around and into a not so large room, it looked like a cross of a compacted medical bay, and a personal room as well, with a berth in the back and only one that was large enough for Optimus. "You will have no defenses against even the minor things the Deceptions have devised in the war. And now that we have a cure for the cybonic plague everyone gets the antivirus."

"Hey I'm not complaining about the use here. Just the procedure. I'm definitely _not_ going to be trouble. I was tossed out of the window more than once by Redline for being a nuisance." The jet chirred amused, systems purring softly.

"Redline?" Ratchet paused in getting down the tool he needed for the nanite transfer. "He's still alive?"

"Yes, Master Knight and Chief Medical Officer in rank at home." The jet smiled, having no problem with offering up information, not this kind at least. If he was correct, Achat would be one his way soon enough, if only to retrieve his shiny little jetling. "Has a similar bedside manner too."

"Considering he learns from me and old SunFlare, I would suspect so." Ratchet rumbled in a slightly softer growl, thoughtful for a moment before motioning Wing up on the berth.

"Primus help me if you two team up on us. We'll be hopelessly understaffed to fight both of you off!" Wing theatrically flopped on the berth but didn't flinch away at all. It was obvious that he was comfortable around a medic, even if he was teasing the medic in question.

"You think that, you should have see the femme that trained us." Ratchet said as he scanned the flier, and then poked a spot where a hidden connection was. He was giving Wing the cure first as it had the larger dose of nanites to adjust to.

The jet was probably the most compliant patient Ratchet had had in quite some time. There simply was no reason to mistrust the old gruff mech or give him a hard time. It would only get him into trouble and the make the medic grouchier. "Ah, I think I'm better off without that. Carrier is bad enough most orns, add in Redline and you've got the grouchiest mechs covered."

"And how is your creators?" Ratchet asked as he worked, seemed calmer now that Wing wasn't being wiggly or trouble for him.

"Judging by Achat's muttering they're throwing a fit. Fairly sure Redline is already threatening Carrier with stun bolts and sedatives. Axe is grumbling but calm, he's laid back most of the time and as long as he knows I'm well he won't panic." Wing reported amused. He quietly reached out and snuggled into the consort bond, reveling in the deep affection that the Metrotitan held for every single of his consorts even in his recharge.

"Dai Atlas was always one to get himself in knots and strung out at the same time." Ratchet said, saying the name that was never mentioned.

Wing giggled and sent a databurst the medic a file of Dai Atlas trying to lead a meeting as the stern order master with a white sparkling clambering up one leg, chirruping and babbling happily. "He's all sorts of mush inside, just don't try to make him admit to it. I take it you know Carrier?"

"I've met him enough times to get to know him, and to put the fear of Primus in him of what happens when you do not respect a real medic. Let alone a surgeon." The white and red mech snorted an amused tone at the file, sharing it with Optimus. He did it in a way of old friends just daring things, there had been a few little transfers already to the mech from the Prime.

"Yeah, he's wary of medics, but well used to your ways by now. But even you would avoid him when he's heavy with a sparkling. From what I've heard he was a nightmare to deal with when he carried me. Axe suggested he'd probably have the shortest fuse for his temper in history had he been grounded. Military protocols just don't agree with carrying a sparkling." He hummed softly, remembering the orn Axe had told him all about how Dai Atlas had nearly swatted several mechs for being annoying glitches.

"Sounds like a Prime or even Elita One." Ratchet said and then paused as he realized what he said.

Wing raised an optic ridge, golden optics bright with curiosity. "Hm?"

"Elita One was Optimus' bonded." Ratchet explained to Wing, "They were very close as mates and friends. She was a marvel on her own before becoming a Prime's first."

"Ah. They had a sparkling?" Wing asked curiously, wondering if the child would even still be alive after the war.

Ratchet paused, then said slowly, "They did...But he was lost you could say."

The jet blinked. "What do you mean? Lost as in kidnapped or adopted away? Or in killed?" His optics narrowed, he certainly didn't need to be coddled by anyone.

"The young one was with Elita when she died," Ratchet explained, and there was something in his voice and field that said he knew the youngling they were talking about, "When we found Elita, we didn't find him, and I know Optimus tore that place apart with his bare hands." He was there, and had repaired the prime himself in those long orns where their prime had been crippled in the spark- as had been the intention.

"What's the young ones designation?" Wing asked, sounding sad. He too believed in the same practice that his creators did. The dead only survived as long as somebody would remember them. A very old believe, that the spark would die if the designation was forgotten.

"SoftLove," Ratchet chuckled, "Optimus is always the optimist, and hopeful." He paused and added with a warning look, the medic knew the once sparkling was still alive, somewhere out in the universe, if only in stasis. He also knew Wing was bright, and he hadn't mentioned a severed creator bond, only the mate bond.

The jet snorted, amused. "SoftLove?" He grinned amused, the glyphs were the same except for a few choice differences when Wing spoke it, he left the medic to decipher it himself, figuring the old mech would be able to do so.

"Roll over," Ratchet ordered, as he shifted things in his right arm to give Wing the coded 'team chat' communication lines.

The jet obediently moved and trilled. "He's known as Freesong now. Achat figured his old name out over the time, and questioning him just the right way. Though beyond me and Achat nobody knows who he actually is." The ancient giant had just subtly supplied his consort with the intel, for the jets benefit among the Autobots.

Ratchet froze, hearing a very strange, strangled sound from behind- surprized he heard it over the sound he made. Staring down at Wing, then looking over at the open doorway that was filled with the frame of the Prime, holding a data pad for the new flier.


	3. SoftLove

Wing blinked over his shoulder and twitched in sympathy. The Prime must've heard them. He gave Ratchet a look that said 'Let me up', then focused on Optimus again. It wasn't that he was afraid of getting hurt, but rather focused more on someone else's well being right now.

The Prime's normally bright optics were staring unwaveringly at Wing, for a moment there is conflicting emotions. Relief of a creator, hope at a chance of seeing the child he lost, and then fear. Then Optimus was drawing himself up, that sense of power was back as Wing found himself facing a War-Prime, not hostile to him but someone who could and did lead a planet.

"Wing. Who knows of this matter?" Optimus asked, his voice as gentle as he was firm, though Ratchet was backing up and away.

Wing sat up and chirred softly, padding over and for all it was worth hugging the larger grounder. "Nobody at home but Achat. He says that the sparkling that was taken in was called Freesong by the one who brought him to the Circle in request of taking the 'orphan' with them on the Exodus. Achat found out by the time Freesong was nearly an adult."

He only started looking because Freesong mentioned something during recharge in one of his pods." He freely offered up pictures of the other mech, chosen from different periods of time in Wings life, he had grown up with the older sparkling. Everything from a Sparkling Wing curled up with a youngling Freesong, the picture had obviously come from a caretaker who had watched over them, to a picture of Freesong graduating from the human equivalent of a college.

Optimus shuttered his optics, his head lowering as he was still for a few moments. Controlling himself, and his field, as the Matrix would affect everyone in the base. The Prime rested his free hand on Wing's back and shoulder. "Understand Wing, Softlove... Freesong... I love him as much as I did my mate. That is why I gave him up."

Optimus...gave up his sparkling?

The jet hummed softly in understanding. "You gave him up for the same reasons my creators fled. You didn't want him in the war, he was... is too big a target. I understand you." He nuzzled close and purred softly, unintended as Optimus hand petted his wings.

"As much as I hate it at times, I am a War-forged Prime, and from one of the oldest lines of true primes." Optimus spoke softly, not minding the snuggling jet. "All those in my family are, and though not all will be a Prime, we are strong mechs." He was thinking of Grimlock- even mutated, and Ultra Magness. "I have found one brother again, and though my spark is glad for the news of my lost one returning... I will not deny you have given me fear as well young Wing. If Megatron were to know of just one heir to my Matrix... let alone two..."

"He is as safe as it gets. I can't stall Achat forever, but he will keep away as long as he can and I promise him I will return at some point without letting anyone find out where I go. He understands, so do I. I should stay out of any of your fights for as long as I am not needed, the less danger I am in, the less likely is Achat to come. There's no reason to come for me beyond the fact that Dai Atlas and Axe want me back and Achat of course. But coming out of hiding for one mech is pointless and against everything they worked so hard to achieve when they fled the war." He chirred and kept cuddled as close as he could.

He quietly eyed the Prime, golden optics as trusting as they would ever be. "Even if the Decepticons found me, they wouldn't find anything out, neither about me, your creation or my home."

The Knight knew pain, penance and training had taught him well.

The Prime rubbed the spot behind Wing's neck, tracing the hilt of the Great Sword in greeting as well. Optimus leaving a trace of energy from the creation-artifact he carried in both mech and sword. It was warm and gave a hint of Primus love for all sparks.

"I had no intentions of sending a civilian to battle, you can assure your mate of this." Optimus rumbled deep in his chest.

"He isn't afraid of me going into battle, more my creators. Even though it was them who trained me, at least partially. It was another knight of my frame type who was my Daoshi, but in the end all Knights influence an Initiate, sparring alone does it." He grinned and melted against the larger mech, purring strong enough to have his entire frame vibrate gently.

"I'm as good at defending myself as Wheeljack is, actually better in some aspects, considering I have no desire to blow everything in my path up." He joked.

Ratchet gave a snort at that from the side, having been watching quietly until then.

"There are many different ways of defending and fighting I have learned," Optimus chuckled, "Every style, or lake thereof is useful." that was the Prime and commander in him speaking.

Wing carefully extracted himself, and then eyed Ratchet thoughtfully for a moment. "You still got a job to finish?" He grinned, something hinting at his more mischievous side.

The medic pointed with a gruff huff at the berth at the same time Optimus gently pushed Wing over after giving him the data pad.

Wing subspaced it, bounced over and tackled the medic for another hug, then zipped away and laid down on the berth before the gruff mech could react. "Well, get to work, else I might think you're harmless contrary to Redline!"

The wrench impacted the back of Wing's helm before he finished talking, hard enough to leave a dent, and square on the back, though the dent was also just small enough that it will heal naturally.

Optimus' warning growl kept the glaring medic from yelling. "Ratchet, he is not one of my troops for you to abuse."

"I can still kick him out!" Ratchet huffed, and did just that after finishing with wing. Sending the young mech almost flying out without effort on the jet's part.

In turn there was a yip from the ground as Wing stumbled out, movement near the other side of the wall. It was Raphael who had come to see the new mech again, though wasn't expecting him to suddenly come out.

Wing easily caught himself and glared over his back. "I'll get to your soft and mushy side, you wait!" He snickered and blinked when he heard the squeak, looking down to find Raphael there. "Hey Raph!"

The young human looked up at Wing from where he was against the far wall, he had a look not unlike a sparkling caught where they're not sure if they should be. "Hi."

Wing chirred and chittered at him, then crouched down. "You know, there's nothing really to be afraid of here. Except maybe Ratchets aim with his wrench. But eh, just shows how much he can't admit to being soft and mushy. Considering nobody else is around, I assume you came to find me?"

"Yeah... is that okay?" the human asked coming away from the wall in a tusting way to Wing.

Wing smiled. "Of course, I don't mind having you around, or anyone else for that matter. He offered his hand, palm up for the young boy to sit on.

Raphael gave him a studding look, a little odd and maybe yes cute on the soft face before he came over and climbed into Wing's palm. The way he moved said that the boy was well used to being carried like this.

The jet stood up and put the hand in front of his chest, comfortable with the boy against his armor. "That curious about me?" He smiled and petted the boys knees with his thumb, then moved towards where he remembered the recreational area to be.

"That way," Raphael said pointing to another hallway. "Yes. Arcee said you're not from Cybertron exactly... but was living on a different world... what's it like?" he asked hopefully, eager to hear about something beyond his world, and the smaller world of his semi-isolated home here in the desert.

Wing followed the pointing. "My home is a Metrotitan and the city that was built on his frame. Metrotitans are very large mechs of our kind, walking, transforming cities, space or mining stations. The world we settled on is a desert, no sentient life. All there is are a few fish in the underground rivers, a few insect and a few reptiles." He told the boy. "I never saw Cybertron as anything but pictures and memories from other mechs. The city is well hidden. Though I'm not sure how long it will stay hidden. They have long since figured out where I am and I have no doubt they want me back."

"Were you hiding from the Decepticons?" The boy asked as he shifted over to lean against Wing's chest, tucked in the energy field, and... yes, Wing could feel a disking feel of a smaller field in his after a few minutes.

The jet purred gently.

"No. My creators and Achat, the cityformer, fled the brewing war. They did not want to fight in a pointless war and watch everything get destroyed. My creators told me, that the war started over a very idiotic reason. Corrupt politics. Had the Primes before Optimus done their job correctly and kept the council in line, maybe everything would've gone differently. Back then the starving and poor rebelled against the Council. Instead of reaching out and trying to help, they imprisoned and killed rebelling mechs. The unrests grew more and more and they eventually found a leader to direct the rebels. Thus the Decepticons were born, out of a need for a new world order. Sadly at some point something went seriously wrong and it grew into an all out war." He explained quietly, he knew everything about the war up until the point of the Exodus because it was necessary history taught at home.

"By the time Optimus was fully established in his role, the Exodus was starting. Thousands of Civilians followed them, leaving everything they knew behind for the unknown, to save what was left of Cybertrons culture. We have preserved millions of records, cultural nuances of dozens of cities. There's everything from music, over energon recipes to traditional rituals."

There was a long few minutes before the boy spoke up, "Optimus says something a little different," He spoke up, though unknowing that Wing could relay to Achat, and possibly to his creators. "He says its not a bad thing to avoid fighting. But sometimes you can't run from it forever. Optimus told me that's why he chose to stay here, even when there was just him, Ratchet and Bumblebee against the Decepticons to start with."

The Prime seemed to have a very large imprint on this young organic, but Raphael was young enough to be almost always truthfully honest, and repeating what was heard.

"There was nothing wrong with staying and fighting. My creators were established Generals a long time before Optimus was created. They know senseless fuelshed when they see it. They saw no point in that war. They knew it was coming quite some time before the politicians could be bothered to lower their noses enough to see the threat coming. Carrier and Sire left the military, trying to buy out during Nova Primes time. That was one bad Prime. He was a warrior Prime, conquered hundreds of organic worlds and neglected his own people. Thus the social injustices grew rapidly worse.

"They had to hide from the Prime as the buy out was not accepted and they were put up as criminals for it. Both became Knights and with the Exodus Carrier became leader. They ran because they did not want to partake in something that ultimately wasn't their fault or by then their problem. They gave frightened civilians the chance to run, to hide and preserve. If nobody had fled Cybertron, many more would've been lost to literal slaughter. Even though the 'Cons started out with a noble goal, they quickly lost their focus and went on to outright slaughter. Quite a few of my friends saw how innocent bystanders were killed over nothing. It was enough of a reason to leave them to their war. If Megatron had not gone insane and tried to compromise, instead of erasing the Prime as a leader, maybe they would never have destroyed the entire planet.

"I have no clue who was at fault in the end that they couldn't find a way to solve the problems without the fighting, but I suspect it was a mixture of a stubborn Prime who denied a dictatorship and maltreatment of the people and an equally stubborn Resistance leader who could not agree to shed his power even a little bit and allow forgiveness to take place nor agree that a democracy would be a better choice than an overlord." Wing replied quietly. "I do not doubt that both sides are somewhat at fault. It takes two to fight and it takes two to stop. If one is unwilling, stopping won't work. And Megatron was very unwilling."

"Stubborn...prime..." the now confused boy started to ask, then was worried Wing meant his hero of a mech. Not Bumblebee or Cliffjumper, but Optimus.

"Raph, I have a far less friendly way of seeing the war. I see it as it is, two mechs, two factions too stubborn to stand down from their ideals. In able to agree to something because both have standards the other can't agree and accept. Optimus has the right ideals, the right moral and the correct choices, but he won't stand down if something is wrong from his perspective. And I can hardly blame him for being that way. He reminds me a lot of Carrier. They both are stubborn to the point it can seem ridiculous." He snorted half amused.

"Prime is not the one wrong in this war. It was and is Megatron who's demands are wrong to a degree, there were some good things he had in mind, but he lost his focus on the goal of a united, flourishing Cybertron. Instead he tried to become an Overlord, ruling with fear. It is wrong." He hummed and gently petted the boys head.

"To you, Prime is a hero, to me, Prime is just another mech, but the one decided upon by our god to be his representation, to lead as a spiritual leader and guide his people. His predecessors failed their job quite remarkably. Optimus tries to rectify that, a task I do not envy him for. Not with the kind of enemy he has."

"If one side is willing to stop, and the other stabs them in the spark flier, you would be shy to stop again." Another voice spoke, light and femmine, and the shorter blue femme came out of the darkness of another hallway. Watching and listening, but her words had not been from a solder but an outsider almost.

Raphael jumped, looking around to see where she was, he still had a lot to take in.

Wing made sure he had a good grip on the human to avoid him falling off as he turned to eye her. "I understand that concept all too well from my creators, why do you think they have a profound distaste of Primes? I was brought up without judgment, but no matter what you try to make of this war, it could've ended a long time ago, had _both_ sides stepped down from their high horse and compromised. I am not blind to the wrongs of either side. Either one learns to compromise and forgive, or the killing will go on until Autobots and Decepticons extinguish each other. I will not mourn either side, just the lives lost in general. Our race will continue, the question is if there are going to be mech from either faction."

Golden optics regarded her keenly. "You've lost beloved ones to them, you hold a grudge and are unwilling to forgive. I understand your pain, but revenge is not a way to solve the problems." The jet had read her far easier than it probably was comfortable for her. Not to mention the sword had a far better grasp on these things than he did.

"I do not ask you not to resent those who hurt you, I do not ask you to forget. But try to at least accept if you cannot forgive. Everything, no matter how painful, happens for a reason. The war happened because of maltreatment of the population, corrupt politicians and mechs nobody would or could knock off their perch." His voice was soft and quiet, Wing had no desire to anger anyone, but he firmly believed in the teachings of the Circle. If forgiveness and acceptance did not happen, resentment, hate and pain would become worse, revenge would happen.

"You're right, I have been hurt, many times. Before and during the war." Arcee agreed as she locked up at the taller mech, "I was bred to be a Prime killer, and I will see no harm done to this one. But you must understand that Optimus did try to forgive, to compromise much to bring peace. The records you took likely do not have all of what happened on the streets, maybe someone that knew how to watch. Optimus lost his bonded in such a time, and what happened next is why I do believe things happen for a reason."

"Your assumption is correct, I do not know a lot since many things happened after we left." Wing sighed softly. "I still can and will not see either faction as pure evil or pure good. Both made mistakes. One just made many more than it should." He regarded her for a moment. "I very much do hope all of this ends quickly, too many lives have been slaughtered without use or sense. It is plain insane to keep going, but I do see that by now the Decepticons are the only ones who are unwilling to stop."

"Factions are not pure evil, or good," Arcee shook her head, her spine like winglets rising and falling, twitching and constant alertness. "But mechs do try for it. If it ends quickly, it is more likely that we have fallen then a lucky shot to Megatron's head."

She noticed Raphael and added, "Don't worry Raph, you've seen that none of us fall easy, that includes Bumblebee." The warrior femme, or rather assassin, smiled at the human and winked, "He learned from the best."

"I somewhat wish I could make Achat come here, but I've long since known I was breaking several laws just by leaving the hideout to go flying on the surface. Helping Wheeljack was in a way the dumbest thing I've done in a long time, I'm paying already for it, since I know I can't go back. Though I doubt anybody would try to stop me from it, I know you would try to at least track me. Primus knows you could use the help, but I'm fairly sure I'd get more than my skidplate handed to me if I expose the city. Its bad enough you know it exists." He sighed softly and mentally nuzzled Achat in reassurance, no he wouldn't go out there and get hurt and if he did only for a very, very good reason.

Arcee stared long and hard at the flier before coming over and smacking him, "Primus mech." she half growl, showing any sign of annoyance for the first time.

Almost at the same time Raphael had chirped up, "Helping someone isn't a bad thing Wing. You shouldn't be ashamed to do so. Or regret it."

"It's not that I regret helping, it's the price I paid for that's troubling me. But that's a problem I've got to meditate over." Wing ground out and looked away from her. He felt bad enough about saying it the way he had. His entire armor pulled tight against his frame, wings quivering lightly.

"You almost sound like you're from the some of the Towers." Arcee shook her head, and there was a disappointment in her field as she started down the hall. "You can stay over here."

Raphael was looking up at Wing, still confused, a little sad it seemed before he patted the white mech's chest. "Its okay Wing, you may not like the Autobots, but they're nice mechs. Even if sometimes Chiffjumper can be a jerk, they'll still protect you too." Was this the impression he was giving the organic? It seemed like Raphael didn't believe that Wing didn't regret helping some as well.

"Raph, I've grown up sheltered from the war and firmly been taught that this war quickly grew pointless. By now those at war are struggling for survival at best..." He eyed Arcee. "You know, I have no noble upbringing at all, but I have a fierce desire to stay with family and Achat. I'm bonded to him as a consort. I don't do separation from any of them well. It hurts and I know I should've just run after Wheeljack was through with the camp. But I also knew they most likely would've come after me. Protecting the city is what I always grew up with. Bringing outsiders in, exposes it to the war. And it's exactly that what my creators, Achat and all other Civilians worked for so very hard. Achat _lost_ his mate when fleeing Cybertron. I've just become another source of pain to him by following my sparks call to help." He sighed softly and crouched down, gently depositing Raphael on the ground. "I think I really need some time to myself right now."

"You can stay here," Arcee said, she was getting harder to read, other then calm and a ripple of warmth for the human as he retreated to hide against her leg, like a sparkling seeking comfort. She motioned to a room that had been carved out of the rocky base. The blue femme stooped to pick up the human, and as they left to give Wing his requested space and time he could just hear the boy speaking up.

"I don't think its pointless Arcee," Raphael said as he looked up into the blue and purple optics, "If its not for you, the autobots and _you_ , Starscream would have started taking earth over, or Soundwave. And... and Megatron would have done some more bad things."

The femme paused, and then sighed as she rubbed the boy's back, not liking that he knew this but at the same time, "That won't ever happen. This is our home too now like Optimus said. We won't let anything happen to earth like Cybertron." She was saying as she rounded a corner, voice caring as she stirred the boy to another topic.

Back in the room Wing was in, he could clearly see it belonged to someone else, as there where personal things resting here and there in an attempt to not make it so barren. on the table by the berth was a holo protector and some uncoded data chips, as well as what looked like a few mods to add tiny ladders for the humans to get up on table and berth.

The jet sighed softly and explored his surroundings carefully, he didn't dare touch anything, though he eyed what rather obviously where hooks meant for walls to securely hold blades. Raising an optic ridge he carefully took them and eyed the walls. It was more than obvious that they were there for him most likely. Wing padded over to an out of the way spot and drove both brackets into the wall at a good height for his Great Sword. It would do well for a binding meditation, he was just happy that he knew how to do a binding himself that he could also release on his own. And that he had a length of rope of his most frequently needed colors with him at all times.

Pulling red and white colored ropes from his subspace, Wing settled down on the ground for the tedious task of binding his forearms.


	4. Comfort Needed

“Human spoken dialogue”

“~ _Human speaking rough Cybertronian dialogue_ ~”

“ ** _Cybertronian spoken dialogue._** ”

::Cybertronian communication/Comm. Line dialogue::

 ** _-Bumblebee’s translation dialogue_** -

 

* * *

 

Jack paused walking as he found himself at Arcee's door. Having been just meandering in the back passages to be out of the way, while some of the bots were out of the base or getting ready for an energon collection mission. He was lightly tapping a disk like device against his arm, thinking of many things that had happened to him in the last year. A whole year from when he had stumbled into this hidden, terrifying war, but just as wonderful world beyond his. One he was now connected to because of this little disk...

 

He paused and looked around, finding that he was, without thinking about it in front of Arcee's room. Though knowing she was gone for now Jack still moved to the cracked open door to peek in.

 

Wing was laying curled up on the floor in front of his dimly glowing sword, more or less coherent as he fumbled with the two cords. Both of his hands obviously lacking energon as the flow had been cut off by the binding. He didn't even notice when Jack entered the room. The jet looked as young as he truly was, soft clicks, almost sparkling like escaping him every now and then.

 

And then someone was tugging on the cord, pulling a second off the main energon line in Wing's right wrist. After a moment of panic, the teen had hurried in, trying not to make any judgments right away, as he knew just how _different_ cultures were between one world and species. Add in a second set of littoral alien cultures...

 

"Hey, hey, Wing?" Jack asked looking up to the mech's face, then climbed over the large fingers to tug another loosen coil free of the joints, working to try and free him, and as they were loosened already it took some time, but not long enough for the young man to go get help right away. He could feel his key active against the skin of his back, in the place he put it for this, and hoped the Vector Sigma energy wouldn't affect Wing in a way that would mean trouble for him, or that massive sword that the boy was getting a distinctly watched sensation from.

 

The jet quietly eyed him through dimly lit optics. "Jack? Wha-What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, not ashamed but almost afraid. Once his arms were fairly free he carefully flexed his hands, trying to get the feeling back into them. The sword was indeed watching with approval of the young human’s courage and a welcome acknowledgement of the artifact he carried.

 

Jack didn't answer at first, catching one of Wing's hands, having to jump up on it to make the mech rest it back down. Then the teen opened, or rather lifted some of the many small plates that made up the covering at the flier's wrist, reaching in to start rubbing at the kinked lines and get the energon flowing better. He wasn't afraid of the mech, and seemed to know what he was doing, even getting the flow smoothed into the digits.

 

"Good thing I wondered here out of habit." Jack said as he smiled up at Wing, once sure that hand at least was going to be okay, then stood and tugged on a black finger of the other hand to get it in range, "Are you okay Wing?" he asked, ready to start the process again.

 

The knight nodded solemnly. "I am, just still a little drowsy and in serious need of snuggles. I wouldn't have needed your help, but it's very much appreciated. I don't like doing this without others around who just accept what happens." He murmured quietly, making it clear he felt somewhat uneasy about having been alone in this. "Thank you for helping Jack."

 

The black hair teen didn't stop as he rubbed at two kinks in one line inside of Wing's left wrist, "You’re welcome, but... what were you doing to hurt yourself?" He asked, a little confused, and doing a good job of keeping a level head, even as he reached back and pushed the glittering key back into his belt (only doing so after getting Optimus' assurance no human could hurt it).

 

"A form of meditating. It's insightful and helps dealing with problems I encounter.” He sighed softly and eyed the Great Sword for a short moment, purring softly at the affectionate wash of energy over his field. "It's deeper and far better at solving things than normal meditation. The pain is a side effect that comes with the binding." He shrugged. "Not the worst binding I've gone through. Penance bindings are far worse. They don't stop when I'm ready, but when the problem has completely been dealt with. They can take days of your time, sometimes even months."

 

"That doesn't sound very good," Jack said but it wasn't accusing as he made sure Wing's second hand had a good flow of energon before coming over to the new mech's face, putting a hand on his cheek, "Did you get any clarity in your problems?"

 

A small smile appeared. "I did, and it's complicated. The pain is worth it though." He nuzzled the small hand gently as he spoke.

 

"Do you need to talk to a neutral party?" Jack offered as he moved closer, finding a spot much like Cliffjumper had and started rubbing his fingers on it along the lower edge of the silver-white face.

 

Wing chirred and leaned into the touch. "No... I really just need some cuddles and recharge, then I should be fine again." Oh yes, that rubbing felt good without a question.

 

Jack braced one hand on the jaw, then rubbed more with his right hand. He made a thoughtful sound, looking back at the door, up to the desk-table and then reached back for the Key.

 

"Okay... work again." He muttered, aware of Wing's, and that strange Sword's attention and field around and near him.

 

The jet neatly went from chirring to purring, relaxing into the humans touch without fear. "Hm? What do you mean?"

 

"Um...my, ~ _Key_.~" He said the simple word in decent Cybertronian for an organic throat. Jack turned it so Wing could see the glittering crystals and metal that glowed from within. A Key, a key to Vector Sigma. It was no different than all the images from the history texts, just scaled down for the human, and the one Key that had long ago been given to the charge of the Knights of Light for protection in case a new forge Prime or Convoy needed it.

 

And here was a little organic youth that had one of these priceless keys. It reacted to Jack as if he was the imprinted controller.

 

The jet blinked surprised and somewhat weirded out, "Impressive use of Cybertronian, Jack. Even more impressive that you're the bearer of that key. But ancient artifacts of our race are quite weird at times. Considering I'm bonded to a semi-sentient sword." He eyed the youth a bit incredulously. "Though I have to say I did not expect such a rare item here." Wing sighed softly, admiring that the human was this worthy.

 

"By the way, I should maybe introduce you to **_Too Pure For This World_** , my great sword. It roughly translates as 'Too Pure for this World'." The knight elaborated, singing the cybertronian glyphs. "So what kinda work did ya mean?"

 

"This," Jack paused to poke the key, humming in his throat before the Key flashed twice and settled back down. The teen couldn’t see all the energies, but he could feel how the Key had worked up through his arm and into his chest before retreating back. Then he held it close and looked back at the sword, tilting his head one way and then the other, not knowing it was a cute image to most peaceful mechs. "Um, hi." He said to the sword, looking to Wing and stepping over to the hilt. Jack knew what he tried had worked to get the attention of who he wanted.

 

Wing cooed at the keys activity, purring contently. The sword’s gem flared and pulsed gently greeting the boy right back. Shifting slightly, Wing held Jack as he grabbed the swords blade to hoist it over the hooks and pull it down into his lap, absently stroking over the gem and hilt. He could feel the swords own field gently pulsing back at him.

 

" _Oof_ ," Jack made the soft sound as he was picked up, unexpectedly, the turned in the white hand as best he can to look at Wing and see what he would do next, but having a feeling he might be like Raphael. When Bumblebee was recharging and curled around the younger boy held against his spark.

 

Wing carefully let go of Jack, giving the oldest human some more freedom again, though he was obviously was reluctant to give the almost cuddle up.

 

The human looked over and came back, putting the Key into his belt before resting against the flier's chest. "You're a lot like Cliffjumper."

 

"Don't know Cliffjumper enough to say yes or no." He grinned and leaned back against the wall, sighing somewhat contently. He loosely curled an arm around the boy, happy to just have company.

 

"You both need someone when you're feeling down or sad." Jack explained as he shifted, rubbing along the different seams in the mech's armor, having a sense of someone coming before the heavy footsteps were heard.

 

"Jack, I'm used to having people around me, lovers, friends and family. I'm a highly social creature. I wouldn't be able to live the life of a loner." Wing purred softly, looking up at the sound of someone large moving toward them. He openly showed appreciation for the humans comforting touches.

 

"Raph and Miko are like that, Bumblebee and Smokescreen too I think," The human moved back up to Wing's head, pausing to rub and check over the muscle cables in the mech's neck. He looked back as the door was slid open and Optimus peered in, concerned as he hummed.

 

"I dare judge that Blaster is like that too. Some just don't do well without company. I can survive for a long time, but it grates on my processors to be alone. Good thing I can't be truly alone anyways." He hummed softly and barely acknowledged Optimus as he tilted his head back, sighing blissfully. "You're good at that. And hey Optimus."

 

"You can learn a lot by watching, and paying attention," Jack grinned, looking back as Optimus came in, kneeling down beside Wing with concern. One hand smoothing on the younger mech's helm as his optics took in what happened.

 

"Are you alright?" The Prime asked, his deep voice taking a much softer edge.

 

Wing leaned his head into the large hand, purring deeply. "Feeling better than I did before. Just in need of snuggles and recharge."

 

Optimus gave a chirping like sound to Jack, who moved out of the way as the red and blue lifted Wing up and off the floor, then over to the berth. He didn’t seem to have any trouble, and his hand gently unlocked the swords to rest them on the berth between Wing and the back wall, not completely taking them away. At feeling a tug in his ankle joint, the big mech helped Jack up next, humming in a way not unlike a creator.

 

The jet curled against the larger mech without a problem, chirring happily. He was lighter than other mechs his size, a civilian stunt jet didn't have much armor. Jack was carefully tugged up to Wings head, the jet wanted him close but somewhere he felt comfortable talking to someone smaller.

 

Optimus hummed as he settled to leaning against the berth, one battle warn hand gently scritching and rubbing on Wing's side and back. Jack waited until he wasn't being moved before relaxing, then chuckled and grinned at the Prime.

 

"It worked." He said proudly.

 

"Yes, you're learning remarkably well." The mech purred, smiling in that small but proud way of his.

 

The knight settled and purred drowsily himself. If he had been on his front it would not have taken much to make him drop into recharge. He didn't really follow what they were talking about, instead Wing enjoyed the physical attention. He sure as heck was a cyber cat in mech form, one very tactile jetling.

 

Optimus hummed to Wing, leaning over a bit to rub against the flier's neck cables. The Prime didn't seem to mind spending time here, and likely because he was a civilian. That had the lithe jet roll over onto his front, mindful of the human next to his head. His purr intensified slightly, it wouldn't take long until he was blessed out.

 

Jack, umph-ed as he was sitting suddenly but he didn't complain as he was now sitting half beside, half under Wing. Legs gently trapped by the neck cables over them, and now beside the new mech's face. He looked around, then at hearing to low amused rumble from Optimus started to rub Wing's 'cheek.'

 

"It seems you have a friend Jack." The big mech said as his fingers rubbed between the shoulders of the jet, not quiet between the wings but moving down every few stokes.

 

Wing cooed happily and nuzzled Jack lightly. His voice was a blissful slur. "Keeping you. You're coooommmmfffyyyyyy.... and gooood." The wing panels twitched slightly for attention from the larger mech. Yes, Wing thought, this is a bunch of awesome new friends.

 

"I'm already taken, you'll have to get me from them. And my mom." Jack said, having to hold onto the mech as he was nuzzled into a sprawl, trusting that if the pressure got too much, that Optimus would intervene and help even as he lowered himself into a kneeling position beside the low berth.

 

"D'aww. I'll have to find me my own human then." Wing grinned into the berth, going utterly limp when Optimus brushed over the brackets normally holding his Great Sword.

 

Optimus rubbed one with his thumb, a faint background hum of the Matrix in his field, "We will learn to share," He said in an amused tone, and smiled as Jack razzed up at him from against Wing's face.

 

The jet hummed softly, dozing off slowly, systems slowing down for a light recharge, his purring never stopped though. The red and blue mech waited a klik before lifting Wing's head to let Jack free.


	5. Out and About

"Human spoken dialogue"  
"~ _Human speaking rough Cybertronian dialogue_ ~"  
" ** _Cybertronian spoken dialogue._** "  
::Cybertronian communication/Comm. Line dialogue::  
 ** _-Bumblebee's translation dialogue_** -

* * *

 

When Wing woke up he wasn't alone, Jack had stayed. Or rather had come back with his laptop, and was working on the last of his homework for the week. Having figured out a long time ago, unlike Miko, that if he did it all the first day then he had more time for his job, and now the Autobots.

The white mech stretched and yawned, feeling better than he had before the binding. "Hey Jack!" He grinned when he noticed the human was still there with him. "What are you doing there?"

Jack winced and rubbed the side of his head, sighing once he relaxed, "Just the essays I need to get done for the week, this is the last one." He tilted the screen, not minding if the mech saw, "This one's geology, it's the last one. Mom's going to look over it for me tonight if she can stay awake after dinner."

Golden optics focused on the teen for a moment before he eyed the screen. "What exactly do you have to do and about what in particular?"

"Right now its identifying different minerals and types of rocks, kinda a test to see I've been paying attention in class." Jack grinned, "Arcee went out with me to get all the samples, and its safe generally that Optimus will let us go with the bots when their scouting or looking for Energon. We're going out today too."

"Ooooh... outside... so much space to stretch my wings. I'm just not entirely sure if I can go and use my current alt mode." He sighed softly. "Going to need a new one I fear. Mine would stand out just a tad bit too much."

He eyed the screen again. "So Rocks and Minerals. Hmm..." The jet dug around his subspace, pulling a pure transparent gem out, it was polished and cut into a highly faceted orb, so many facets that it almost appeared to be a smooth ball. It would neatly fit into both the humans hands. Wing held it out for Jack, a smirk on his face. "Identify this then."

"That," Jack took it and held it in both hands, then hefted it up, "Is very shiny." He announced, proving to have a playful side after all. "What it is exactly I'm not sure other than that. I suspect I might be able to buy a state or country with it. If you're like Bumblebee, it's like a diamond or something similar, like those crystal-gems he has that aren't even on earth."

"Keep it. It is indeed a diamond. I have about a dozen more at home, all mounted on differently colored light sources. It spectacular seeing how they distribute the light all over a room. Only very good carvers manage to make these, since they're carved inside with lasers as well." He explained quietly, pulling another one out, this one less than a third in size and a small stand attached to it.

The jet moved his finger over a small switch, watching with a coo as the entire room was filled with an endless mural of light blue light, filtered through the facets. It was like a mixture of water reflections, smooth and wavy, with sharp patterns overlaying them.

Jack's eyes widen a bit, he looked down at the sphere he held, and then was quiet for a bit to watch the lights. Not really memorized but enjoying the lights none the less. "It's amazing," Jack said after a bit, and looked at what he held and back up at Wing's face, "Are you sure?"

Wing nodded, "Yep. I've got many of them at home. The planet we live on is rich in diamonds. So getting these was easy enough. There's one in a park that's larger than me." He shut the other one off again and put it back in subspace, then eyed both his sheathed plasma swords and sub spaced them as well. He wouldn't need them in the base and clicking them back in place right now wasn't really necessary. At least in his subspace they wouldn't need maintenance.

"Can you put it up on the table?" Jack asked, pointing to the far end where there were more than a few shiny, though comparatively tiny, things. Including raw twists of gold in and out of crystals, and smaller 'flakes' to a mech. "Or, put me up there, there's some nuggets I'm ready to bring home to show mom. Should help pay off the missed mortgage." Jack added that last part more to himself as he saved his work and put the small, and 'simple' human computer away into his pack.

Jack was carefully, effortlessly lifted up onto the table. Wing watched him curiously. "It's amazing how much worth these things have here. Some of them are simply normal to us. Some crystals your kind hasn't even seen before are day to day shinnies for us."

"I think some things are a little silly of how much their worth," Jack agreed, dropping his bag lightly and as he walked to his collection of things left to be here safe, he was admiring the sphere not from a worth stand point but just the beauty of it. Some awe of the things inside as well, "I wonder if mom would like it... but, hey, I can sell some of the gold chips now," Jack said as he knelt down, holding coin thin flakes up, to him at least, "And help mom with the house. Maybe school to for later on."

"I've got a bunch of rare crystals and metals with me, at least what humans deem rare. I like having shiny stuff with me." Wing chirped with a grin, leaning on the desk to watch the human. He wasn't bothered at all over giving some of the shinnies away, they had barely cost him much of his credits and it really was worth seeing the happiness in others when he gave them away.

"Well, I have a lot of things here," Jack smiled as the sphere was carefully placed in the collection that really wasn't all that big, more so compared to what Wing likely had. "Maybe Raph and Miko will like something if you want." he offered as a few of the flakes were put in his pocket.

"I have a feeling they'll both be all over these things." Wing replied amused, walking over to the hooks his Great Sword was still resting in, he quietly took it and set it in the brackets on his back, then sauntered back over to the desk. "I've got enough shinnies hidden in my pockets to at least cover Raph in them."

"It would be too heavy for him, but maybe he'll sprawl on it?" Jack grinned, remembering the geek out pictures he and the other two couldn't help with a pile of gold Ratchet wasn't using just yet, and let the humans play with it before using to make some sort of enriched energon for the active fighters. Jack suspected that well shielded soft side had been very amused at watching him and the others indulge in just being kids for a little bit.

"Most likely. Though I think he won't want to come off it. Lots of shinnies hidden in my pocket." His grin broadened, and Wing bounced lightly, trilling happily.

"Maybe you can show shinnies together?" the teen offered as he got his bag again and came to the edge of the table, more even to Wing's lower chest now. "Are you really feeling better Wing?" He asked in concern.

"A lot, yes. It's really just that brief time between meditation and recharge that I'm off." Wing trilled softer. "I'll have to show you three my shinies some time later." His namesakes wriggled and stretched out. "You said something about going out and getting samples for your studies?"

Jack shook his head, "I already got those, and it's a scout mission," the teen looked in the general direction of the main room with the ground bridge, "To look for energon, or something else the mechs need. Like ores."

"Ah." The jet purred softly. "Need a lift?" Wing wasn't sure if he wanted to come with them or not, though he really wanted to get some air under his wings. He hadn't flown since before the slaver camp, and he was getting twitchy.

"Sure," Jack had been hoping for that offer really as he lifted his arms a bit to keep them from being pinned.

Wing hoisted the near adult up and onto his shoulder, he was just large enough for that to work. He waited for Jack to get comfortable and a hold on his armor before he started to move out of the room.

"Maybe it'll be remote for you to fly," Jack offered, having little to no trouble as he adjusted himself to the white mech's walking pace. It seemed he had this shoulder riding thing down.

"I hope so. Flying was the reason I kept sneaking out of the city. At some point I stumbled across the camp Wheeljack later on attacked." He chirped back. "My creators have known cases where fliers were punished in the military by flight withdrawal. Those with a weak mind sometimes went outright insane." He spoke, soft and sad.

The teen leaned over and rubbed the side of Wing's jaw, "I'm sure none of that will happen. Optimus never denied the bots from going out on drives that I know of."

"I'm not his, and I have an alamode that is very definitely not from earth." The Knight chuckled, tilting his head. "If you keep petting me all the time, I'm going to keep you for real." He threatened jokingly.

"Arcee will rescue me." Jack said, loyal and trusting... and if it wasn't just a friendship, that meant the deadly femme was this boy's guardian.

"If she can catch me in the air, she can get you back, until then, I'll keep you for the snuggles." He grinned mischievously, gently petting Jack's legs, a reflexive motion.

The human shook his head, and then shrugged before using a foot to place on the large, blunt finger tip. "You can stay in the sky, I can't, and I have to get back to my mom... ~ _carrier_.~" he translated, more for his own practice then thinking he needed to translate the term for Wing.

"I know. But still, I like you, and you're snuggly. Who knows, maybe I can talk the others into snuggling." He hummed softly. Yes he missed home already.

"I'm... snuggly?" Jack blinked, he hadn't been called that at all- though heard Bumblebee chirping in a way that hinted he was calling Raphael that when they were alone in the scout's room as Jack was walking by.

"Jack, I'm one of the most tactile mecha around, I like snuggling of all kinds. Having somebody absently pet me is quite normal to me. Normally the role is reversed, I'm the one sitting on a shoulder and getting cuddled." He tilted his head enough to regard the human with an optic. "My creators are just that large. And I've been known to spend more time perched on either of their shoulders rather than use my own pedes to move."

"They are?" Jack blinked, and then twitched slightly, "That means there bigger then Megatron." He noticed after glancing at the distance to the ground, "At least when he first came to earth."

"They're somewhere between three to four times my size and several times my mass." Wing explained quietly. "They're both triple changers. Heavy fighting jets and tank alt modes."

He walked down the hallway, taking absent note of his surroundings.

"Hi Wing!" Blaster's voice called over from the open ground bridge, she was walking from it with the female human quiet secured in the little femme's arms. Blaster was holding the pouting Miko not unlike how a child with a favored toy as an amused Bulkhead and Wheeljack, with Arcee were leaving.

"Hey Blaster!" She got a trilling reply from the jet. Wing walked over to the raised platform and gave Jack the opportunity to hop off onto it before he shifted to eye the others who were leaving. "You going for a remote location, somewhere well away from human society?"

"Sorry kiddo," Bulkhead said as he glanced back, shaking his head, "This is business."

A large hand rested on Wing's other shoulder once Jack was gone. Optimus rumbled as he walked past, the two Wreckers transforming and semi-racing again while they bumped into, or whacked each other with doors pannels, "Not with us Wing, but you may go with Bumblebee and the children. We are responding to Decepticon activity."

"Okay, don't really want to get caught up in the fighting, unless necessary." Wing gave Optimus a level look. "If you really do need an extra pair of swords, I'll be helping you. Chances are you don't need me, but don't hesitate to call me in as well. I might not be one of your faction, but I'm not an useless bystander either." He said with all seriousness as he put a smaller black and white hand on top the large one on his shoulder.

"I know you do no wish to be apart of the war," Optimus prime rumbled, and smiled, "As you have said so before. We are advancing on a Decepticon controlled, energon mine." The Prime was drawing back, rolling his shoulders as he prepared to transform, "If you still wish to help, you may go with Bumblebee and scout for another mine we may finally have."

Behind the yellow scout buzzed happily, chittering in that odd way of his, adding something that had the red and blue chuckling.

"And get a language pack so you can decode what he's saying." Optimus added as he moved to the ground bridge. Transforming in a big-rig, that though was very big it was also pretty compact for Optimus' size, likely being more armored as a result.

Wing grinned. "No problem with that scouting. And yeah, I should get me a translation for the sparkling babble." Snickering he watched the others disappear in the bridge, then turned his attention to Bumblebee. "So you got the files for your own babbling, oh funny yellow one?"

Oh yes, Wing was enjoying this place.

The scout gave a gargling, warble, his opinion on being called that, and Raphael was giggling as he was picked up. Bumblebee shifted to let the boy climb up to his collar ridge, reaching out a hand for a data transfer. While in the background Blaster and Miko seemed to be getting along, and there was quite a lot of snuggling going on with chirps and squeaks from the small femme and girl both.

The jet responded to it, letting the transfer start as he watched Blaster and Miko cuddle. "Your speech does sound like sparkling babble. I gotta know, I was watching sparklings until a few weeks ago." He smiled and patted the yellow mech amused.

Bumblebee gave a large expressive shrugging motion, and then spoke, or tried. It wasn't very pleasant to hear for a mech. It was just a quick thing to show that he just... couldn't talk.

Ratchet gave a bark, "Stop that! You'll stress it more!"

Bumblebee ducked his head, getting a reassuring scratching from Raphael.

Wing chuckled. "I'd listen to him. He's like Redline at home. They're pure evil when it comes to expressing 'care'. Verbal abuse and mild violence are common for medics it seems." He made sure to duck and hide from Ratchet before he'd spoken. The jet knew that rousing the temper wasn't a good idea, especially not when there was a clear line of fire.

The ground bridge closed down as Blaster came over, shifting her new human until she had Miko clinging to her back. It seemed she was coming too, Jack was walking down too, having changed his back pack to a different one, with a jacket in each hand for his two younger friends.

"If there's any Decepticon activity don't engage if you can help it," Arcee was standing by the ground bridge as it opened, "It should be pretty isolated for you to walk around, but keep an optic out for humans. No being seen." She eyed Wing and Blaster, then looked at Bumblebee, who mumbled-churred in an odd way to the blue femme, giving a salute with Raphael before heading in.

"Any chance I can get a bit of flying in?" Wing asked gingerly, hoping the answer would be yes, but he was unwilling to get his hopes up. 'No being seen' pretty much included 'no flying Cybertronian jets'. He followed them, padding after the group.

Arcee eyed him as Jack came over to her, patting her lower leg before walking into the light. The teens were well used to the ground bridge now. "Keep it below," Arcee sent Wing a small data pack as she moved away, it had the information of how to avoid and block human sensors, scanners and radar. "And don't get any birds in your thrusters."

"I promise to not get a bird in them, it hurts like slag, makes a mess, and I would grief that loss of life far too much." Wing chirped back in confirmation when he had the pack integrated. Then he followed Jack.

"She kind of likes you," The human said once Wing was walking behind him, and they were well into the bridge and away from the blue femme.

"So I've noticed. It's her room I recharged in, right?" He asked quietly, sighing softly. It seemed he would have to thank the femme later on.

"Yeah, that's why my stuff is there, and some of Cliffjumper's." Jack grinned, "He can't make up his mind where he wants to be, in his berth or being with Arcee or Bumblebee." He looked ahead as Bumblebee was wiggling his door wings at Miko, chirping to get her to keep talking about something.

"Maybe they should merge two or three rooms and make it one." Wing suggested amused. He remembered the time he had been a young mech and had still lived in the same apartment as his creators. They had refashioned one of the rooms into having two floors. So Wing had gotten two floors to himself a very large apartment for a mech his size. "I just hope I'm not going to be inconvenient. I've sleepwalked my way into the berth of my creators more than once. Even now as adult whenever I'm staying over I'm practically recharging between or on top of them." He admitted amused. "Not that I'm ever going to be ashamed of it. More than one other Knight complained that any image capture of such situations isn't worth scrap as anything but cooing over the cuteness." Now he sounded vaguely proud of himself.

"Bumblebee does that too, we saw him stumbling into Cliffjumper and latching on." Jack smiled, looking up at the yellow scout on the other side, and grinned as Bumblebee stooped a bit before making a face as best he could, waving a tree branch at the two younger humans.

Wing snorted amused. "It's been determined I'm a mixture of cat, gecko and bird. I've clung upside down to my carrier more than once. Happens whenever he is actually surprised by something or had to abruptly stop." He snickered and kept looking around in awe, so much pure _life_ around him.

Blaster seemed to be having the same reaction, churring and trilling in joy as she was led by Miko and Raphael around. "What's this?" was mostly what she was saying as Blaster bounced on her heals. Then sprawled out on the grass of an open clearing, fallowing the human's lead and gave a higher trill. "Wing! This grass stuff is so soft! And there's things called rabbits out farther! They look like **_petro-rabbits!_** they really do! How can that happen- this world is so young!"

"How can rabbits not happen? They're the fluffiest things ever!" He trilled right back and flopped next to her. "Organic stuff is usually fluffy you know?" Wing snickered and poked Blasters side.

"I meant they look like the pretro-rabits from Cybertron," She glanced at Wing, pausing, "Oh, did you have many cyber-creatures on your Crystal City?"

"Several species. And rabbits just look the same, because rabbits are the universal animal of fluffiness!" He made a face of mock-disbelief at her then stage-whispered, "Didn't you know this?!"

The smaller femme pounced on Wing, spine like winglets, not unlike Arcee's. "Wiiiing...! It's a confirming link between mecha-fauna and bio-fauna! That old theory is true! Oh if CronkSkew was here I could shove his high opinion up his aft with this alone!" She was almost bouncing on Wing's back and shoulders as she rambled, optics soon drawn up to the confused birds. Gasping she clung to the mech, shivering in delight as she hugged the flier.

"Wow," Miko blink and then grinned where she still lay.

Wing oofed when he was pounced but easily let her have her moment of joy. "Look at them, they're similar enough to us too." He nodded towards the humans. "Most likely there are more species who are similar." He sighed amused and watched her over his shoulder.

- ** _Do you need help?_** \- Bumblebee chirped, that decoding program working now as the scout crouched over the humans in a protective habit.

Wing raised an optic ridge, seemed to mull over it then shook his head. "I hope you're good at clinging Blaster!" He pushed himself up and fired his thrusters just enough to get into a handstand, waiting to see if she would slide off and fall or cling to his back.

Instant reflex had Blaster latching onto Wing- gripping claws extending to help her stay on as the femme gave a startled warble- and scaring away the rest of the wild life.

Another burst of his thrusters had him flipping over onto his legs again and he snickered. "Next time you decide to pounce me, better tell me to roll over first. It's way easier to snuggle that way too."

Blaster scrambled up until she was looking at Wing upside down. "Flier! Hah!" Trying to keep her forward motion to get Wing to flip again with her momentum. Either that or she would just flip off.

Wing sensed what she wanted and easily went with the momentum, flipping a few more times. Being a stunt jet made it easier for him than others to do it. "I think I'll have to take you flying at some point. Crazy femme."

"Iiiiiii...am happily a grounder." her winglets twitched before folding into her back again, back to being streamlined. She grinned as Bumblebee chirped an agreement.

"Can I go?" Miko asked popping up from where she had been messing with something.

Wing snickered and rubbed Blasters helm. "What, you afraid you're gonna scream like a mech... though... that wouldn't be much of a difference to your actual scream I think. Most grounder mechs tend to scream like femmes." He snickered fondly, remembering more than one daring grounder who'd asked for a flight and ended up screaming so high-pitched everyone else had looked for a femme.

He padded over to Miko and crouched on his heels in front of the girl, "Depends on what Bumblebee say to that. I'll happily take you along." He trilled and gave her a similar rub to the head with a finger tip.

The very Wrecker-sparkling like human ducked and then wrapped her arms around Wing's finger, turning to look back at Bumblebee. "Cool! Can I Bee? Please? Pretty Please?"

The scout tilted his head, his door wings arching and relaxing. - ** _Can you carry her safely?_** \- Bumblebee asked looking at Wing as Blaster trotted away with Jack to look at something else that snared her attention.


	6. Going Down

"Human spoken dialogue"  
"~ _Human speaking rough Cybertronian dialogue_ ~"  
" ** _Cybertronian spoken dialogue._** "  
::Cybertronian communication/Comm. Line dialogue::  
 ** _-Bumblebee's translation dialogue_** -

* * *

 

Wing gave him a 'the grounder with a flying insects name is really asking me?' look. "Yep. Maybe at some point I can try to start in alt-mode, but here isn't enough room for that. And I'm not going to try and transform mid air with her. But I think buzzing around in root mode is better anyways." He grinned and easily lifted her up, cradling her safely against his chest. The grip was like a vice, making it clear he wouldn't allow wriggling and squirming that could cause her to fall.

"Not around the ribs," Miko patted at the fingers around her in a warning.

- ** _You have what looks like a cross of a cockpit and an armor pocket on your chest._** \- Bumblebee rolled his optics like the humans did. - ** _She can be squirmy as any sparkling, but knows how to brace in an armor pocket._** -

"Problem is just that it's too small for her like that. It folds in on itself when I'm in root mode." Wing gave the mech a wry smile as he adjusted his grip, then he looked down. "You squirm, I abort the flight and never take you again, understood?"

Miko eyed him, as carefree as she was normally; she could figure out when she was stuck. "Okay, but I reserve the right for frighten ducks and cold shivers." She added.

"I said squirming, not instinctive reactions." He snorted amused as his wing panels unfolded and clicked in place. "I'll stay close." He added to Bumblebee, and then let his engines shift into gear, purring softly when he lifted up slowly, testing to see how Miko would react before he used more of the thrust his jet engines were capable off. Only once he cleared the tree crowns did he go faster. Miko did duck, but it was to push herself into Wing's palm, not unlike how Bulkhead was seen holding her. It was likely what she was used to for being in a safe hold.

The human though gave a happy whoop, clinging to Wing's fingers as she looked around with wide eyes.

Wing chuckled softly and shifted his hands so that he had a better hold with the way she ducked, leaving enough room for her to get a good look at everything. He lazily buzzed around over the forest, not bothering for a specific route, instead he flew here and there, always making sure he was within sensor range of either Blaster or Bumblebee.

Miko seemed to be having the time of her life, but after a little bit she tugged on one of Wing's fingers for his attention. She was shivering a bit and yelled to be heard, "Can we go down now?"

The jet hummed softly and covered her a bit more, then descended towards the others, easily landing a bit in front of them. He shifted his grip and redirected the airflow of his vents, making the warm air from his engine flow over her. His passenger shivered again before pressing up against Wing to get warm again, not unlike a sparkling would.

Bumblebee was coming over to peer at the girl. - ** _She's learning, aw... the trouble maker is so cute..._** -

"You're having the kitten look at me." The girl piped up but smiled as Bumblebee buzzed playfully back.

Wing snickered. "Even the most troublesome individuals can still learn, I'm a perfect example for that." He calmly petted Miko, keeping his systems at a higher idle to generate more heat for her.

The girl turned a bit, so the pale fingers were on her back, not minding the mecha-pets so much like that. The jet obliged her, calmly walking with the others as they went on with the scouting. His stride shifted a bit, making sure he didn't jostle her as much as he would normally do.

Miko soon popped up when she felt better, scrabbled a split moment, then she was out of Wing's hands and all but teleported to be standing on his shoulder looking around with a hand on the white helm. "Whoa, there's trees eeeeverywhere. How are we supposed to find energon when we can't find sandstone or that other rock it likes to be in?"

"Bee says with scanners," Raphael called back and up, translating the buzzing clicks for her, he was walking between the scout's legs and not flinching. In fact he seemed rather comfortable despite the moving feet being almost if not a little bigger than him. Bumblebee too seemed relaxed, one scanner on his charge at all times but it seemed this odd group with the Prime have adapted well with each other.

"And those ancient old mechs seemed to like to make their own caves to stash the energon." Jack pitched in, without thinking. "Remember Miko? That's what Optimus said, and all that energon crystalized, turned raw again and started growing. That's how there's such a big network of energon in one mine."

 ** _-Plus the natural energon vains._** \- Bumblebee added, waiting for Raphael to translate for him (and how was he doing that?) as they walked, investigating any rock formations, - ** _That's one of the many reasons this world is special, I think._** -

Golden optics blinked surprised, only his training kept Wing from making any startled movements. He glanced sideways up at Miko. "Next time warn a mech, be happy I was trained very well into not getting startled easily." He muttered good-naturedly.

Wing listened curiously. He eyed Raphael with interest, he'd known these humans had weird connections to their partnered guardians, but a human being able to translate mechanical whirrs and electrical buzzes and chirps? Very, very weird. Alas the Knight didn't bother dwelling on that. Everything had a reason after all, including him getting stranded on this planet. Achat buzzed against his spark, agreeing with it, something had animated fate into bringing the lithe jet to this planet.

 ** _-I think I should have warned you more about her, that's pretty common now._** \- Bumblebee chuckled, a softer trill of amusement, and it really did audibly sound like sparkling babble. - ** _She's used to having to climb on Bulkhead, I think he likes it._** \- The scout trilled again, and smiled in his way with that odd face guard as his words had Raphael giggling again.

Wing snickered. "Wish I could show you lot _home_. I think Bulkhead would do well to be a caretaker of sparklings." He purred and snagged Miko, tickling her. "That's what you get for being an adorable, cute, sweet, pretty, fluffy, little nuisance."

His actions proved that the little organic femling could be just as loud as a sparkling, and just as wiggly. The other two humans promptly put some space between them and Wing at this new 'threat.' Raphael retreating to hide against Jack as his yellow guardian came over to save Miko when she at last called to him. The girl was really only half heatedly fighting back the white fingers, so she wasn't really put off.

The jet relented, "Yield?" He asked, deeply amused. Wing eyed both other humans with mischief lurking in his gaze. "Good thing you two aren't as overactive as she is, I'd _hate_ to do the same to you." He chirped in an absolutely innocent tone. "Same goes for you Blaster, Bee."

Bumblebee scooped up Miko, holding her in a gentle hug while she caught her breath before letting her down, then he buzzed a impish tone at Wing that didn't need translating. He perked up as Jack called for the mechs' attention, the oldest of the teens trotting away to something he could see better at his level.

"I'll keep that in mind," Blaster said as she headed after Raphael and Miko, flicking the hidden spines out of her armor in a playful flirt, then a happy song of the same flirt in her voice.

The white mech responded in the same tone, but in Cybertronian this time. " ** _I could of course do something else if you want_ that _._** " He winked and bounced after Jack.

" ** _And here I thought Cliffjumper gets all the love,_** " Blaster was speaking Cybertronian as well for this, poking Bumblebee and grinning as he flushed in his field before flouncing off with a different scanner in hand from subspace.

The jet bounced around a bit more than necessary, showing that he was simply enjoying the sheer beauty of nature around them. " ** _It's so amazing here._** "

"Glad you think so Wing," Jack called back, another surprise from the youth.

"You can understand Cybertronian?" Blaster asked in English, pausing to stare.

"Not perfect but we can sort of." Miko grinned as she held up three fingers, "That makes me tri-lingual now! But Jack can speak it best, Raphael can read it, I'm a little behind since I don't have a ~ _Key_ ~ nor was poked by that Sigma thing back on Cybertron… or been there." She gave Jack a mock glare making him duck his head and rub the back of his head.

 ** _-We have a…bit of a long story just on this world,_** \- Bumblebee gave a sheepish chirp to the staring Blaster, glancing at Wing, - ** _If you couldn't tell._** -

"I could tell quite well, the simple lack of fear is the most obvious." Wing chirped. He wriggled his wings playfully and purred. "Surprising though that they can speak Cybertronian at all." He eyed them thoughtfully.

"That's proba-aaarble! Jack!" Miko's words warped into a yelp as she was tackled by Jack, the two rolling away with Blaster blinking after as the older boy clapped a hand on her mouth. Raphael had wide eyes as he pressed his lips together, looking up as Bumblebee gave a warning sound to the youths. Miko's own eye widened and she switched in an instant from angry fury, to guilty and hid under Jack's coat.

Bumblebee made a sound that didn't translate, but didn't need to as it was likely as close to an 'Umm...'

The reaction had Wing alarmed in an instant and he narrowed his optics at them. He snorted and relaxed again, raising an optic ridge curiously. "Hm?"

 ** _-Its not for us to talk about._** \- Bumblebee said, churring a different tone of firmness. - ** _You need to talk to Optimus._** -

Jack was letting Miko up, in low whispers reminding her not to talk about the 'darkness' until the mew mechs were fully informed. They didn't need panic, being so much smaller then every Cybertronian on the planet.

The Knight shrugged it off and nodded. "Later. I'm more interested in finding what we're supposed to look for." He gently reminded them.

Blaster tilted her head, watching the scout shake himself and arched his door-wing sensor panels up high as he headed off to the rock formation Jack had spotted before. It looked more like many 'small' boulders, and over time had been filled in by blown in dirt and leaves that had decomposed into earth.

Raphael trailed after his guardian, ignoring the older teens. He scrambled to start climbing up the rocks as Bumblebee knelt down with an inquisitive sound. "This looks sort of familiar..."

- ** _Its the same style as the back entrance of a mine._** \- Bumblebee sat up and trilled for the others to head over, picking up a bolder and moving it to one side. - ** _Here, help me move these, Raph stay back._** \- The scout said as he pulled the other two mechs into the long process of clearing the large rocks and setting them a bit away.

His door-wings twitched and moved, angling in different positions when the rocks showed to keep going under the normal ground level. When the area was ringed with the bolder-rocks, Bumblebee dropped down into the exposed tunnel way first. His right arm altered to an energy cannon with no effort or hesitation, lighting the passage with his headlights. After stalking both ways for several klicks, the yellow mech came back, waving his right hand up at those waiting.

- ** _Its clear, doesn't look like anyone has been here._** \- Bumblebee trilled up to the faces peering down.

The jet eyed the passage dubiously, he was a flier... fliers didn't do underground well. Wing luckily was fairly good at avoiding the urge to leave tunnels again and suppress the claustrophobic feelings. He sniffed. "Stale air in there. It probably was closed off for a long time." He shrugged his unease off and hopped after Bumblebee. "Very stale air." Wing said, his face pulling a grimace after all the fresh air from outside.

"Then we have to wait," Jack said backing up, Miko and Raphael having already retreated behind Blaster, they had smelt the air coming up and got as far as they dared.

 ** _-We can look for what's blocking the passage to get safe airflow for the humans._** \- Bumblebee said, looking at Wing to see if he was willing, his own wing-like panels dipping down a bit at the thought of leaving his charge and friend. He wanted the humans safe when joining them at the same time. Bumblebee knew the youths wanted to help on a mission, and small humans were useful for finding energon at ground level.

Wing chirred thoughtfully, his own wings twitching at the idea of going underground. "Good idea." He chirped, glancing up. "Keep 'em safe Jack. I don't trust Blaster to not run after something fluffy with Miko". He snickered amused, he was joking and thoroughly teasing Blaster and Miko, utterly unashamed.

Both femmes razzed down at him, Blaster using the human style of doing it as Jack saluted. Not unlike how the Autobots did it, the humans adapting to the mecha as much as the Cybertronians to earth. Or maybe it was just the young learning from anyone who was their elder.

Bumblebees saluted back with a trill of a chuckle. He added once he and Wing started moving, - ** _It doesn't get so cramped up if this is an old store that turned raw._** \- the scout held up his arms to show height, - ** _Optimus doesn't have to bend or stoop in the main area._** -

Smiling the jet waved up at the others, then headed into the darkness. He pulled a fairly bright handheld flashlight from his subspace and flared his wings. They were better at detecting airflow than Bumblebee's were. "Carrier would have to crawl on all fours in here. Let's find out where another source of air is." He suggested and eyed the scout expectantly.

 ** _-Use your wings,_** \- Bumblebee twitched his panels out and up to show. The yellow mech crouched down after getting well away from the light of outside, as much feeling the slight currents of air, as well as inspecting grooves in the floor, becoming exited after that find.

Wing hummed, fascinated. "I don't need to move them, they just have to stay flared. It's so different here."

 ** _-What kind of different?_** \- Bumblebee asked with an inquisitive chirp, tugging Wing to look at the two straight grooves in the rock floor.

"Less rocky, it's smoother here than at home, more earth underground." Wing explained then eyed the grooves. "What made them?"

- ** _Smooth isn't normal,_** \- Bumblebee motioned all around, then the translation wavered as the young mech tried to convey what he wanted, then giving up and sending a text com, ::Water and wind ware, this is underground, and was sealed. This passage was made, these are reverse rails.::

"Those are signs from those who made these tunnels and stored the energon here?" Wing half asked, half stated. He eyed the rest around them, trying to discern which way the slight draft of air had come from.

Bumblebee nodded and started off again, taking a scout's care of examining the tunnel, showing Wing signs that could be missed by someone not used to looking. Then they came to the first crystals of raw energon poking out of the ground and the yellow mech gave an exited burble, his armor fairing and shivering. Then they came to a wall at the end of the tunnel that was both elaborate and simply carved. A heavy slab that had a few small holes where air passed through.

Bumblebee carefully felt it after admiring the slab, fingertips light as he fallowed the carved glyphs. - ** _A buried stash._** \- He read and chirped, hoping this was just one where the mechs of old buried the energon, covered and left, not leaving anything behind. They had come across a guardian once, but he had died in stasis Ratchet had said.

Wing regarded the stash with curiosity. "Why did they leave this on this planet anyways? There must be a reason all of this is buried here." He walked further down the tunnel, keeping a close optic on everything, trying to find hints on the walls, floor or even ceiling.

- ** _Ratchet says its from ancient wars,_** \- Bumblebe said, half of it in text. The scout's way of talking although complex, was affective for getting what he wanted across- even if he sounded like a ranting, or angry sparkling at times.

The jet waved Bumblebee over, "Seems like the tunnel collapsed here." He pointed towards the pile of rubble that made up the end of the tunnel. "Think there's something behind the pile?"

- ** _There's always something behind a pile of anything,_** \- Bumblebee chirped, seeming to smile in his way as he came over, climbing partly on it to get to the top and peered at the rocks, poking and prying before getting off and pulled one on the top of the side off. - ** _But lets see if its something good?_** -

"Hopefully, I'm not keen on pulling all that apart just to get into trouble." Wing snorted as he started tugging rocks loose, shifting them to the side in an attempt to keep them out of the way. "Maybe it's a shiny treasure!" He joked.

- ** _Or something tasty?_** \- Bumblebee warbled hopefully, digging away and moving the rocks, debris and other things away to the sides of the passage way. He paused to examine the floor again, finding the reverse rails, even if they were crushed or filled in bit by the collapsed spot.

Then the scout trilled as he worked on the right side, working out rocks from half in the wall until he came against smooth blue that was bigger than the width of a hand. An energon crystal's side! Door-wings twitching he chirped for Wing to see the bit of the giant crystal exposed, knowing most Cybertronians have never seen how big the crystals could get naturally when left alone on a planet.

Wing smiled. "What are you thinking? A stash of goodies?" He gave a good pull and bounced back a bit, avoiding the mini landslide. Bouncing over to Bumblebee, Wing cooed at the sight. "Sooo pretty!"

The scout tugged excitedly on Wing's arm and then started clearing that side more. Bumblebee chirped and exposed more, breaking off a smaller crystal to offer to Wing. - ** _Even if its just this one cluster, this is worth the trip!_** -

Purring the white mech let himself be tugged. "Want to look for the blocked air route first? So the kids can join us before we have all the discoveries without them?" He asked while eyeing the crystal, then put it aside for now.

Bumblebee nodded, looking at the collapse, then back at the other carved, possible 'doorway.' Then he decided that it was best to clear this first, to see if it connected to another rout, or hopefully a passage with many other doors like that carved stone one, meaning a bigger stash, and thus a bigger mine. He said as much to Wing by way of text mostly.

Wing happily went back to work with Bumblebee, having no problem with the dirt, though he really would need to have someone clean some joints out after this. He waved and twisted his left hand for a moment, sighing when the small rock was tossed out by the motion. "Wish I could have a nice loooong shower after this. Only sewers are worse than this."

- ** _Bath?_** \- Bumblebee offered as he stood back up, flaring his armor and giving himself a full body shake. The mech came over, helping getting some of the smaller rocks out of Wing's hands and wrists, - ** _We have that, and the humans like to play in the water, or help._** -

Grinning Wing nodded. "Bath sounds awesome. Help even better and the only way to top that would be hot oil." He chirped his thanks for the cleaning help, then went back to taking the collapse apart.

- ** _No time for refining the oil needed._** \- Bumblebee gave a wistful sound, not unlike a sigh as he dug. Then churred himself as they broke through, sniffing at the air and testing it to what he knew the humans could breath. - ** _Gold!_** \- he looked at Wing and backed up for him to see the tasty natural seam.

"Rich mine I'd say." The Knight replied, regarding the gold. He grinned and used a small dagger from under his armor to cut a few pieces off, then popped one into his mouth.

The scout cleared a bit more out of the way as he fallowed the flier, doing the same. Pulling his guard back only long enough to get a good sized bit to start sucking on as he was about to put the guard back on, but debating another treat. Without it, Bumblebee was very cute for a mech, not overly femme cute, but cute.

The jet snickered. "Only thing better than pure gold is jellies with gold." He purred and poked the guard on Bumblebee's face. "Achat wants you to know that you look better without that and you're adorable."

Bumblebee buzzed in an equivalent of a blush, reaching up to rub the back of his helm, murmuring something un-translatable. Then shook his head looking away.

"What? I'm having the same opinion here. You look good, even with the guard in place." Wing purred softly. He hugged the scout then went back to the task at hand, getting the air flowing through the tunnels again.

A little flustered just from that, proving that no one had done any kind of flirt to Bumblebee in a long time, the scout was a half minute behind. The jet didn't show any signs that he was surprised. He liked the other young mech, but doubted Bumblebee was alone for any other reason but the lack of others around. The Autobots were a small tight knit group and if nobody was his type, he wouldn't be used to flirting. Wing on the other hand was _known_ for flirting with anything. Never mind that he mostly looked for warm bodies, but always knew there was the option for a relationship.

"The air comes from somewhere over here." Wing waved and pointed toward a small tunnel, barely large enough for him to walk through and sloping upwards.

Bumblebee pressed his lips together before fallowing, keeping the guard down for a little bit, still making that embarrassed sound softly as he fallowed. Then he gave an inquisitive chirp.

Wing smiled and patted the others shoulder. "You know there's nothing to be embarrassed about. You are cute and good looking." He gently said, then eyed a crack in the wall. "The air comes from here."

 ** _-No one flirts but Cliffjumper..._** \- Bumblebee chirped quietly before he moved forward, running his hands along the crack and peered in before extending his scanners out as far as he could. - ** _Energon!_** \- He trilled, winglet panels popping back up from the almost shy tuck they had been in.

A raised optic ridge was all Wing had to offer. He certainly was as much of a flirt as Cliffjumper, if not worse. "Air first, then energon." Wing reminded him.

The scout nodded as he studied the crack before reaching in to start widening it, then when there was room feel how thick the wall was. He chirped, pulling a slab bulk free. - ** _Help make it bigger?_** \- Bumblebee asked looking over at Wing.

The jet chirped affirmative, then pulled on another part of the widening crack, feeling the air flow increase.


	7. Discovery

It had taken a while for the entire mine to be filled with fresh air. Though it was still far away from smelling fresh like the forest above, it at least was breathable again. Wing was eyeing the entrance he and Bumblebee had taken, it was rather steep and he figured it would be easier to fly the humans down rather than have them try to climb. Blaster could jump, she wasn't that fragile and Wing couldn't help but lure her with the gold shavings he still had. "Come get your candy, I might even catch you." He teased, grinning and waving the gold like one would to lure a pet.

Blaster peered down, watching a moment before chuckling, "You two find something after all?"

Wing grinned. "A lot, yes. And either you come down to share the excitement or you can grow old up there alone." He mock-threatened.

"Not leaving the humans," The femme called down, letting the organics peer down half under her.

"How do we get there?" Jack asked, there wasn't even mecha stairs to rock climb.

"Jump?" Miko asked, though not just doing it as she didn't know Wing as well as Bulkhead. One arm dangling down to wave at the mech.

Wing snorted amused and eyed them, then used a single burst from his jet engines to fly the distance up and land next to them. "How about I take you lot down?"

"Here, have a cute wing!" Blaster scooped up Raphael and offered the boy like a present to the bigger mech.

The young teen giggled almost in time with Miko, "Um, I'm pocket size?" He offered himself, willing to play along and stealing the girl's line in a way that both older teens laughed from the ground.

Chuckling Wing gently took Raphael, tucking the youth against his chest in a way that made carrying a second human possible, "Very pocket sized and very adorable." The jet smiled. "So present me your second chosen one, Blaster." He intoned almost perfectly in a ritual cadence, if not for the laughter trying to escape.

"Oh, me next!" Milo jumped up from where she had been sitting on the edge with Jack, who was back to studying the opening, and looking down at a trilling Bumblebee. The girl held her arms out to let Blaster pick her up, but was looking up at the Knight, "Can I ride on your shoulder? Please Wing?"

"Yeah. If you hold on tightly I can take Jack along too." He lifted Miko up and shifted her so she was secure, then pointed to where she could hold onto his frame. Wing offered Jack his free arm, purring softly. "Or do you want a ride of your own?" He gave the largest teen an out, in case he felt uncomfortable with hanging onto Wing like that.

Jack looked up and strugged, but he said after looking at the younger male, "I'll ride with Raph." He said, getting up and thanking Blaster for the boost up to Wing, then let Raphael attach himself to the older teen's side. Having either picked up or just knowing his friend would be a bit nervous. If they were sparklings, it was likely Raphael would be purely a grounder, not unlike his guardian.

Blaster hummed and chittered before flipping down to Bumblebee's waiting arms, letting him spin her around as he excitedly explained the find of energon.

Wing lazily made his way down, gently flying to avoid scaring either of his passengers. He set down and waited patiently for the kids to hop down to the ground.

Miko didn't seem to want to get down, even settling to flopping over Wing's shoulder to stay close and stable. "So, are we going to have to do a lot of digging?" She asked, meaning not just the humans but including the Autobots in the 'we.'

"Quite a bit, yes." Wing chirred and reached up to rub across her back. "Which means you can't play pet forever." He teased, starting to move down the tunnel with the stash they had found first.

"Aw..." Miko pouted, hanging on, then propped herself up to look around. "Do we have to do the digging all today? It takes the Decepticons like, months..."

The knight snorted amused. "No, it would take too long and we still haven't explored everything, there's just a few uncovered things we want to take a better look at." He grinned and eyed Bumblebee for confirmation.

- ** _Just a few,_** \- Bumblebee agreed as he motioned Raphael and Blaster to come fallow him. His guard was back in place on the walk back to them. - ** _And take a few crystals home after re-sealing that entrance, hide it better!_** -

Jack looked up at the mechs, then his attention on one wall again, almost being left behind as he slowly trailed after. He looked both confused and reminded of something as he walked, lagging just behind Wing's feet, and then stopped out right at the first of the stone carved doors in this stash place. The oldest of the teens didn't seem to realize that after a minute his flash light was the only source, as the mechs, and femme were farther along. For some reason he didn't call out, feeling for his Key despite it not being on his person, the energy coming off Jack because of that connection tickling at the Great Sword nearby, drawing attention on a subconscious level.

Wing almost stopped dead in his tracks when he felt the brush against his sword and his own field. He turned and moved back to the almost adult. "What is it?"

"Jack?" Miko called, after a slight scramble to stay put, pushing herself up. When there was no prompt response she grasped at Wing's neck cables and pushed to get him to move over there. "Does he have that Key on him? I thought he left it."

Bumblebee was looking back, giving a worried chirup, a wordless file transfer being sent to Wing. A memory from Arcee on Cybertron finding her charge transfixed much like that in the Sigma-Relay station.

The jet stooped, eyeing the file, then Jack. "No, he left it behind." Wing answered quietly. He shifted his attention to the wall that kept the boys attention, gently brushing his hand across the dusty surface.

"Did he call it?" Raphael's soft voice asked as he trotted over, reaching out to carefully touch the older boy's arm.

The teen blinked, shifted and shook his head, "Song?" He muttered lowly, looking up and blinking at the group. "What?" he asked, as if unaware of what he was doing, or not doing.

Wing froze as he felt Achat perk up with the boys muttering. The ancient presence becoming more pronounced in the back of his mind. The jet touched Jacks shoulder. "Your Key has influence even when you don't carry it with you. You were transfixed by a song?"

"I guess," Jack shook himself and scrubbed at his face and hair to help him 'wake up' again. "I've been hearing something, but its not like being around Optimus... or you."

Wing twitched after a particularly strong prod from Achat, he followed the elders demand, replaying a recording of Achat singing. Or at least the range of tones human ears could hear. "Something like this?"

Jack looked up sharply at the sounds, startled, paused and then shook his head, "Not that deep, it was...lighter. Lonely." Jack looked down, and rubbed the back of his head- a motion much like mecha would do. "I can still kind of hear it." He admitted looking at the other humans to see if they did too

It prompted Achat into offering another file over the bond, this time one from his mate. Wing obligingly played it, watching Jack closely. The songs of female Metrotitans were high but every femme was distinguishable. It was a small chance for Achat that maybe his mate was on that planet. If she was, there was no way the giant would heed Dai Atlas plea to stay hidden and wait for Wing to return on his own. The jet softly questioned Jack. "This voice?"

"Do you hear it too?" Jack asked, blinking dark eyes up at Wing. "That's not the same tone, not as sad I guess?" He could almost feel the Key humming in the back of his mind as if right on his spine, and looked between Wing and the stone carved door. "...Is this bad?" He worried, without Optimus to help him with the Key he was a bit unsure.

The white mech eyed Blaster, grinning. "My home was under the mountain, ten kliks south of the slaver camp. Achat just said the singing you hear is his mate, she's on this planet. It's bad for the human government; they can't keep two Metrotitans a secret. Achat is about as subtle as an exploding sun." Wing explained.

He bounced happily, eyeing the door again. Stepping closer he brushed the dust off it, revealing the Titan glyphs etched into it. "This was made by someone who lives with a Titan, it's their language."

 ** _-Should have looked._** \- Bumblebee said from the side, avoiding Blaster's victory dance. He peered at the carved stone and up at Wing's face. - ** _Sure?_** \- he chirped.

"Metrotitain?" Jack echoed.

"A mech the size of a city. They range between a few hundred feet to a few thousand feet tall when in root mode, I think you get the image of what a stretched out city mode looks like." Wing smiled as he explained. "I give Achat about an earth week to appear here. And that is him being slow about it."

"But...everyone would see him..." Jack worried, he knew his world wasn't quite ready for something like that. The he reached out to tug on Wing's nearer ankle for his attention. "Wing, is it possible for, um, Achat to do what the Decepicons do? They block our human scanners and radar?" He didn't want panic.

"Yeah, but he can't block your eyes. He's large enough to be visible in the sky, when he's in orbit. He'll be quick about landing if he gets coordinates. But how are you going to hide an entire city on the surface?" Wing sighed softly. Searching the human web for references. "It's like trying to remove New York from the map. He could land on the moon or a neighboring planet, but he's not happy about it." It would mean a lot of shuttle traffic, or they'd have to upgrade the ground bridge to a space bridge. Though Wing doubted his creators would wait long enough, both had the armor for space flight and hot atmosphere entries.

Wing sighed softly. "This is something Optimus will have to decide. Revealing our presence on the planet shouldn't have to wait much longer, specially not if Crystal City is here. She might've had contact with humans before. She is not going to be shy about reconnecting with them. And any humans giving us trouble will have to be careful with two Metrotitans and their inhabitants , they don't like being called invaders and conquerors. Most are simple civilians. The knights are as close to a military unit as you'll get. And that's like..." another quick web search, "Saying a shaolin monastery is a military force." Wing shrugged helplessly, but amused.

"What about the water?" Raphael asked innocently from where he was standing to the side with Miko after she was put down for now. As the mechs started to try and open the door, Bumblebee gently shooing Jack as well before pausing.

- ** _Water?_** \- He echoed, frowning and then slowly perking up, trilling at Wing to pay attention.

"Yeah, like...wouldn't the sea hide something that big?" Raphael asked as Miko made a thoughtful sound at this new idea, "My aunt said that cities have fallen in the sea and were lost."

"It might be a possibility. But the majority of Achats population are flyers. I wouldn't take living under water too well. Then again we've lived eons under a giant mountain inside a giant cave..." He mumbled thoughtfully, letting Achat mull the idea over. Wing shifted slightly, eyeing the door again, before wedging one of his daggers into the small gap for leverage. It did the trick as the slap of stone moved enough for the mechs to get their fingers in to grip it better.

"Careful," Blaster said as she helped brace the slab, she looked around and then chirped herself, "It won't retract, but we can roll it out and to the left." She said, noting the grooves in the floor.

Wing chirped and together they pulled and rolled the slab out of the way. "Who wants the honor of looking inside first?"

Bumblebee peered in, sniffing at the air and testing it as he scanned the floor on the other side. He looked back at the humans, buzzing a welcome for them to come as it seemed safe. Miko was first to run over, though paused at the edge of the new doorway, fallowed be Raphael and Jack walking after.

"Whoa... that looks like Ratchet's shiny collection!" She was shining in a flashlight, looking over the stacked boxes along her left hand side, likely filled minorals. But everything glittered from the micro sized energon crystals [human hand size] to larger ones the hand span of a mech, seeming to grow larger into the walls in the back.

The white jet followed last, enjoying the others happiness and excitement. He chirred confused, his optics drawn to a partially visible painting on the wall. "Hey, this is something better than the shinnies." He purred softly, finding the art more interesting than the crystals for once.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he came over, carefully touching blue colors at his level, testing if it was safe before smoothing it over a glyph at his scale, staring at it before he looked up, "This means 'Sea' right?"

Wing nodded. "It does." He brushed and blew more of the dust off, revealing the entire painting.

"Hey! Careful Wing." came a protest and cough from Wing's feet, Jack backing up and away from the new cloud of dirt and tiny crystals that had grown on the painting. He retreated back to a cluster of energon, pulling his shirt up to cover his mouth.

Bumblebee buzzed a warning, picking up Raphael and Miko off ground level.

Wing barely acknowledged them as he stepped back, mesmerized by the picture. "That... That _is_ Crystal City. In all her glory and those are humans..." He pointed to the ancient style clothed humans. Egyptian, Aztec, ancient China, all mixed together at the side of the picture. He whined softly at Achats reaction, curling mentally into the giants outburst of hope and joy.

Blaster was there beside wing, wrapping her arms around the Metrotian consort as Bumblebee came over- after making sure their organic charges were all safe on the stacked bins. He clicked and murmured wordlessly, one hand on Wing's back the other griping his chest plate and helping Blaster force Wing to kneeling down, then sit as he wasn't all here mentally. Being a source of someone _there_.

"Crystal City... It does look like her... only not complete." Blaster said once the Knight was settled, looking at the painting. She winced, hoping the Titan's mate didn't take her words the wrong way through Wing, "In this image at least." She added.

Wing chittered softly, limply following the movements. He let Achat have control, his voice changing somewhat deeper, enough to be recognizable as not his. "It might be from the lack of my frame intertwined with hers. Or she lost parts of the non-frame city." Achat murmured, still eyeing the mural through Wings optics.

"Who's that?" Jack asked from the side by the cluster he still stood in front of, reaching mentally for his key, able to pick up somehow this wasn't Wing in front of him. That feeling of the Key was in turn picked up by To Pure For This World, and the great sword tugged on Achat for attention, feeling this was needed information.

A Key wasn't common, let alone a user that wasn't even Cybertronian.

The ancient presence that was Achat hummed softly, keeping Wing in the loop even if he made sure his consort was nestled safely into his presence and a happy purring ball there. "The Metrotitan Wing told you about, we're bonded." He gave the sword an amused snort over the three way bond. "He's surrendered control of his frame and voice to me, because the city in the painting is my mate, and now it's not speculation that she's here. It's a fact. You shouldn't leave your artifact at home, Key bearer. It would have kept you in the loop about us old ones." The giant rumbled thoroughly amused at the teen. Beckoning the human over with a movement of Wing's hand.

Bumblebee warbled, confused and not wanting his friend hurt, staring with wide optics at the change in Wing's field against his. Then gave a small set of sounds to Jack, daring to trust this once. He could see the boy was nervous, and slowly coming closer, almost ready to call the Key to him as Bumblebee knew Jack could do now.

Jack was quietly petted, the ancient field overlaying Wings pushing against the Key's presence on the boy. "There's another Key residing in my walls. It feels similar to the one you carry." Achat purred. "It's good to know at least one has a bearer again." He collected Jack into Wings lap and snuggled him much like a child. Then poked around Wings subspace, much to the indignant squawking of the young jet, producing an empty datapad to transfer memories and images. He held it out for Jack, letting the youth see things nobody in the room would have ever seen, memories older than all of them together, of the keys, some of their past users and their actual functioning. It was obvious they weren't only Achat's memories, but those of mechs who were once his residents, lovers, mates or other Metrotitans.

To the youth's credit, even though Jack didn't seem to much like being treated younger then he felt (as any teenager or sub-adult mech) he didn't try to get away. Putting up with the cuddle and pets, at least used to something similar from his new extended family, mostly from when Cliffjumper insisted on 'family time.'

The data pad, that was closer to his size, was grasped and examined. First confused and then wondering a bit, finally he rolled one shoulder to get it free of being stroked without looking up. The he froze at seeing a mech in the background of the offered memories. He knew how to pause on the un-translated data pad, and did so, staring.

It was one of Achat's memories, or a shared one with his mate before the war.

The jet's petting relented and Achat quietly watched for a while, eyeing the memory in question, he suspected what the reason was for the boy to stop it, but he still asked to get confirmation. "What made you pause?"

Jack pointed, "That's Optimus." He said, "Only...before."

The memory, replayed in the giant mech and Wing, it was when the Key was brought to Achat by the elder Alpha Trion. The once Prime himself bringing one of his archivists to meet the Knights of Light. Back then the young seeming mech had been nervous despite his abnormally large and broad shouldered build. With bright blue optics that were impossibly wide as he held the case holding the Key, almost tripping over his own pedes to bring it to the bigger Dai Atlas. This youth had been introduced as Orion Pax, one of the elder's chargers that he raised in his domain. Orion looked about to keel over from meeting someone he likely read about all his life in the Great Library.

Wing's namesakes twitched, a sure sign the jet still held some control over his frame. Though it was still Achat who spoke, "Ah, young Orion Pax. A humble fella, it was adorable how intimidated he was by Dai Atlas. I was busy exchanging teasing comments with my mate over his cuteness." Achat admitted shamelessly. "He was so naive and innocent all that time ago, it's sad to know what the war made of the young archivist."

"...Ratchet says that Jack is like Optimus was." Miko's voice piped up from behind, drawing attention and making the older teen flush and try and deny it.

That pulled a sly smirk onto Wings faceplate, untypical of him, very obviously fitting for Achat though. "Oh? Really? Why am I not surprised...?" Achat drawled, prodding the teen's side. "And the more you try to deny it, the more you sound like Orion. He was the same, always trying to deny he was adorable and cute."

"I'm small," Jack pushed at the fingers, "I understand that response, Optimus... Orion? Wasn't ever small like me... I think. I'm just... lucky." he wasn't about to say 'nobody,' not anymore with knowing the Autobots, helping to defend his world and even been giving a Key.

Achat laughed for a moment, grinning. "Oh you keep saying that boy. Just like my little jetling here was 'lucky' to have been caught up against his will with Blaster and Wheeljack, ending up uncovering the hideout of my mate... Keep trying to tell yourself fate doesn't have a plan for all of us."

The teen shrugged helplessly, giving up as he could see when he wasn't going to win, but didn't have that much confidence. Not unlike the quiet, awe-struck archivist that couldn't stop staring at the Knights around him in the past. Though unlike Orion, Jack wasn't going to be pushed into a sparring match by his elder guardian.

Achat chuckled and gave Jack's back a rub with one of Wing's fingers. "You'll be fine, kid. You'll see. You're doing great already." He eyed the others, then the painting of his mate again with a fond, longing expression. "I'll leave you lot alone with Wing again. Although I suggest you put a leash on him. He's full of energy again and ready to bounce on the spot from excitement. I have to get my residents all settled for the journey... And find a way to shut Dai up..." He muttered, then relinquished control to Wing again.

The next time the jet spoke it was the light tenor the others were used to from Wing. He spoke his reply out loud for the benefit of the audience. "Just lock him up with Axe or use stun bolts."

Jack blinked as nervous giggles came from the crates, and Blaster came closer to both human and flier-mech. "Um..." He wasn't sure about stun bolts really...

"Don't worry. My creator can take about 3 or 4 of those things before getting dizzy. Redline said it would take 6 or more to completely take him and his redundant systems out of commission. It's really just to avoid having Dai throw a tantrum about Achat leaving the safety of Aelios. And he wants to get me back into the safety of the citadel. Dai's highly protective of me." Wing explained, amused, hinting that he's seen that happen before firsthand. He smiled and ushered Jack out of the way as he picked himself up, proving Achats warning to be true that he was full of energy.

Bumblebee chirped and clicked, scooping up Jack away from the suddenly hyper mech.

"So the Crystal City is here, on earth..." Blaster examined the painting before pointing out, "But where?"

Wing eyed the humans. "They would have to know. Since she's nowhere on the surface... and the glyph says sea... She's buried under water." He concluded.

"At least when this was made," Jack couldn't help being practical, as he rested his arms on the larger yellow arm holding him.

Miko tilted her head and pitched in, "It wouldn't be that shallow either, that picture shows a lot of shiny things, and people like finding shiny things."

"Ah, but there's much of your world's seas that you humans don't know about." Blaster pointed out, paused and meeped in a cute, sheepish way. "But that's a lot for us to look through, and Depth Charge isn't in this world."

Wing hummed softly. "We'll wait until Achat is here. There's a few aquatic mechs there. He'll have to wait till they find her, unless we manage to find her before that." He chirped excited and practically bounced out of the room. "Let's explore the tunnels some more!"

"Heeey...!" Miko protested him leaving, "What about these things?" She jumped on the locked box she was on.

"But... There's soo much more! We gotta leave some fun for the others!" Wing half-heartedly protested, grinning and bouncing back in.

 ** _-We need to get some engeron back,_** \- Bumblebee shook his head, - ** _And reseal the entrance to keep anyone else finding it. Time for being a ninja Wing! Then play._** -

"Awwww." Wing pouted but sauntered over, then plopped down on the floor with an adorable look. "So loot the treasure!"

"You're the one with the sharp pointy things." Blaster teased taking one of the smaller boxes down and using a dagger to start gently prying the box.

The jet blinked, giggled embarrassed and pulled two small daggers... short swords to the humans, out of their armor pockets then put them down. "Go for it. I want to exploooooorrreeeee!"

"I thought Miko was bad," Jack muttered, and then rolled his eyes as the slightly younger girl demanded to be taken along if Wing was 'skimping on the work!'


	8. News

"Human spoken dialogue"  
"~ _Human speaking rough Cybertronian dialogue_ ~"  
" ** _Cybertronian spoken dialogue._** "  
::Cybertronian communication/Comm. Line dialogue::  
 ** _-Bumblebee's translation dialogue_** -

* * *

 

The tunnel system was fairly large and bore many more signs of Crystal City and her inhabitants. Wing had been all over the place, unable to linger too long in one place. Though he had behaved enough to have his subspace stuffed with energon for the Autobots. He glanced up the hole they had entered through. "So, how do we keep this place secret with that gaping hole?"

"We reseal it." Blaster grinned as she started scanning, measuring the edges. at the same time pulling out a gutted and re-worked hologram projector, "But for now we have to use this."

Wing bounced idly in place, regarding the sky with longing, both for his friends and for his need to just fly for a bit. "Hm. Should I fly the kids out before you set it up?"

Bumblebee shook his head, lifting a hand to the side of his helm as he activated a com line. Then as the humans said he poker-faced it, even as he made a motion to the humans so in the background Miko started complaining loudly about bare rocks- but the quartz crystals were pretty. Can they go back for a few more? The tones and translation The scout used sound almost grumpy, put out as he reported nothing useful found, they needed a ground bridge and- Miko come back!

Wing stayed silent, watching and learning. He didn't bother say anything, knowing the fuss the kids made was bad enough. And the Decepticons sure as heck did not need to know Wing was here, if they hadn't found out yet.

He gave Blaster an amused look, grinning. Miko sure is adorable.

Blaster- who wasn't known either grinned at Wing, while Jack started yelling at Miko to be quiet, and a tanager spat that couldn't be fake started. And Bumblebee walked away from them, though his optics were bright with mirth.

Wing made a gesture at the two teens, frame shaking as if he was giggling while he shaped a heart with his hands. Teasing is a sign of affection; look at their 'lovers spat'.

Miko stared, glared and then screamed a second later, "SPIDER!" And ran away from them all.

Bumblebee burst into trills as a ground bridge opened.

That had the white Knight face-palming as he moved to the ground bridge, rolling his optics amused as he waited for the children to run through first. Jack raced with Raphael, both being beaten by Miko as she sped in, then Blaster bounced after as the yellow scout waited last.

Wing bounced much like Blaster, happily going through the bridge, eyeing the children amused. He looked around as soon as they were back out on the other side, trilling amused.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet almost roared as he scooped up Jack and Raphael, depositing them by his station, Miko fallowing, as the bridge closed. "Dump what you found and get ready to leave." He pointed at Cliffjumper as the red mech transformed and charged up his weapons, "Wing, Blaster you're staying here."

Wing shrugged and nodded, bounced over to an out of the way spot and sat down there. "What's happened?"

"Megatron found some more of his old front line warriors, including your," Ratchet looked at Cliffjumper, "Old friend Deadlock."

"That little slagger's still alive?" The Autobot front liner looked to be a cross of pleased, annoyed and just a hint of worry. Then he grinned, "Well, unlike him I survived Dark Energon. Come on Bee," He added to the yellow scout as the bridge reopened for them, the horned mech tossing a salute to Wing as they passed.

Wing waved as they rushed past him, and then eyed Ratchet seriously. "We've got important stuff to talk about when Optimus and the others are back." He reluctantly admitted, shyly giving the medic a heads up.

The older mech nodded as he too started for the bridge, "When we return Wing." He assured before fallowing the warriors out, but not just as the medic.

"Looks like we're guarding the base," Blaster said at the computers, then blinked with optics flashing as it was Raphael that pulled up a live feed to see the battle going on as the bridge closed.

Wing walked over, watching the battle. He didn't like seeing it and the discomfort was obvious. He settled and barely thought about it when he pulled Blaster into his lap and held onto her.

The Minibot looked up and patted Wing's arm as she started to make sure the Autobot communications where secured, and then she took up an old role. Warning the fighters where the troopers where, and getting Cliffjumper over to a black and white mech in the Decepticon line. The troopers seemed more afraid of the red mech for some reason- out right diving out of Cliffjumper's way as he charged a path to his target, and causing needed chaos.

"Cliffjumper has a personal agenda against this mech, hm?" Wing asked, watching the red mechs target. Something felt weird about the mech, he seemed to not be fighting for the same reason as the others. But Wing couldn't quite pinpoint it. This Deadlock was different.

"I don't know the story," Blaster shrugged a bit as her optics were on Optimus, "I do know they used to be Bouncers together, and were both from the lower levels."

The jet rumbled uneasily and kept watching, simply to know what was happening even if he hated it to the core.

When the half retreat came, the humans knew just what to do, though Blaster was enlisted to pull the lever down for the bridge. Arcee and Bumblebee came through first, escorting a very long hover sled filled with dense, refine energon. That was pushed aside and well out of range of passable transferred fire, like the humans and computers being out of range. Wheeljack and Bulkhead where next, covered in energon and giving please growls at a good fight, even if the smaller pale Wrecker was limping just ahead of Ratchet and another stolen sled of energon.

Wing scurried out of the way, knowing when he was useless and more of an obstacle than not. He regarded them, whining gently. He knew how much they needed the energon right now, but the others didn't know yet that a living power plant was on its way. Wing briefly wondered what kind of face Optimus would make if he found out that he's had a Metrotitan right under his nose so to say.

Optimus and Cliffjumper were last, the red mech looked like the worst off, despite Wheeljack stiff leg. Yet despite the cosmetic and physical damage, a section of his armor crumpled he looked like the most alive and energetic of the group as the ground bridge closed.

The red front line warrior was then moving towards Wing and the humans, and around to the one other medical berth to push Wheeljack up on it first, "Fragging hell! Deadlock really didn't like you Jackie!"

"Yeah, yeah," the wrecker snorted as he waited for Ratchet.

The white jet didn't move from his spot, knowing he wasn't in the way here. For once he really felt pretty useless, since there was nothing he could do.

"Hey," Cliffjumper rested a hand on the more slender flier, he smiled despite a new lined grove on his cheek, "It's okay kiddo, cycle a big breath, cool off." He was staying out of the way too, letting Optimus organize and Ratchet treat the others first.

Wing snorted. "I hate this." He waved his hand helplessly at the entire situation. "Besides there's some serious business still waiting..." he sighed and grinned at Cliffjumper, to him Achat coming was good news, very good news.

"Find something other than energon?" Cliffjumper asked looking Wing over as he flexed one arm, looking down to poke at a wound on it, then started to scrap the blacken parts off if it, attempting to clean it. "Oh don't twitch, I raised that yellow bundle over there, you both have that flicky-happy wing thing going on. So did Swoop and other Autobot fliers when you find out a choice bit of information. Don't worry, you can pounce Prime in bit."

Wing hummed in acknowledgement. "So that's the reason he looks at you that way. Wouldn't have thought that." He admitted shyly, and then glanced over to Prime. "Hope that doesn't take too long, the sooner he knows, the sooner he can make choices..." Wing trailed off with an smaller, innocent trill.

"You're a trouble maker," Cliffjumper decided, pulling Wing close for a one armed hug, ever as something in his side sparked with the action. "Don't worry, he can hear you want to talk, this place isn't so big not to ease drop on everyone weather you need to or not."

The jet purred and hugged the other mech back, grinning. "I'm still not sure if it's _entirely_ good news." He bit his glossa and giggled, clearly showing his more mischievous nature, especially when he looked at Blaster. "Femme missed something big right under her proverbial nose twice, and she _knows_ it."

"I knew it was around!" Blaster called from where she was helping Ratchet, "Just not where- and my attention was on the slavers that wanted in my armor." She reminded.

The front line warrior looked over, huffed and said, "We need a day to just catch up on everything. So, which Metrotitan did you nest in flier?" He asked Wing looking back and arching an optic ridge.

"Achat. And yeah, you totally knew he was there... Uh-huh. Was rather obvious with shiny pristine me around." He rolled his optics amused and eyed her. "But only him, not her."

"He made it?" Cliffjumper stood up more, his attention on Wing fully, "All of him? I know the big shinny girl did a panic jump, never heard how Achat did..." There was something here, a history Wing didn't know yet.

"All of him. And I know where she is too." He grinned and gave Blaster a look that said _'Keep quiet or else_...' "I'm one of his consorts. Very useful, avoids my Creators from panicking too much about me being here. Otherwise they wouldn't have known, they knew I was off planet, but not where I was going or what had happened."

Cliffjumper put a hand on Wing's head, giving his helm a surprisingly soft scratching, "With that bond yeah, I've seen mechs use all sorts of connections- And Ratchet's glaring! My turn to be fixed!" The red mech started to extract himself, but if wing clung more and then willing and able to pull him along too.

Wing let go, sure as heck he wouldn't get caught up with a glaring medic as bad as Redline. Nope. No way.

Optimus chuckled, waiting last to get his repairs, having avoided more damage than he had in the end. The big mech moving closer as he was called, offering a hand to the humans to reassure them for a klick before he would help put the energon away. Then when the bulk of the work was done, and everyone had to catch up on the energon found- and a session of comparing notes so to say on the battle. Sharing information of the new mechs, Cliffjumper, Wheeljack and Arcee all pitching in where weak point seen or found were in the Decepticons, being the smaller number it was something they needed any small advantage.

Then the Prime motioned Wing to come fallow him, holding the last energon storage container. Wing bounced after the larger mech, purring happily as he did so. He nudged Optimus side lightly, affectionately. He liked the mech.

The Prime, War Forge or not seemed to like the motion and younger mech, resting a hand on his back and shoulder. "I can see you are about to burst Wing." He chuckled.

"I am, I am. And you're about to have a reaaaaally big problem on your hands. And depending on how long it takes, you'll have a second one soon too." He grinned and nuzzled against the Prime, then pulled, one for the Autobots very rare treat, a box of jet grade goodies out of subspace, offering the box to the other mech.

The big red and blue mech blinked, the look he gave the open box was a spark breaking one. He seemed to not even recognize what Wing had at first, then unsure if it was real as he touched one lightly.

Wing chirped. "Go ahead, just don't eat too many, you'll get overcharged quickly with those, it's jet grade." He watched quietly, with bright optics, utterly at ease with sharing some of his most beloved treats... soon he would have an endless supply of those again!

Optimus only took one, waiting until he sat down in a chair that seemed like they made it here on earth. The energon storage cube set to the side, "I have had these before, long ago. But even in this frame, over charging is no easy thing Wing, but thank you."

The jet padded after, flopping on another chair, he purred satisfied and watched the Prime for a long moment. "Getting even you overcharged will be really easy soon." He left that open to interpretation.

"What is it that you are hiding and not wanting to?" The Prime asked, there was a stir from his Matrix as he eyed the youth while slowly eating the treat.

"Uhm. Let's say your problem is city sized, will be here in a week and you can't do a thing against it?" Wing smiled innocently, optics huge and almost perfectly round to underline the ' _I'm innocent_ ' look.

"In part after you I would assume." Optimus rumbled, not taken in by the innocent look in the slightest, "Not fully as it would have happened, and not in answer to my call. You must have found something...?" He was humming though, pleased at the possibilities for his Autobots more and it showed in his field.

"Crystal is on earth." Wing said, and then watched closely to see that reaction.

It took a klik for that to sink in and be understood, and Optimus sat up in his seat. The Matrix and his own powerful field coming fully to life, extending in a wave of power, warm but powerful none the less, "Crystal City?" He asked.

Wing flopped sideways in his chair, trilling at the wave. "We suspect she's hidden in the sea somewhere, there were murals in the cave system we explored, showing her, or rather part of her with humans depicted. Ancient cultures according to the internet, lost for about 2000 years and more."

He basked in the shock of the other mech, amused to no end. Wing basked even more in the snickering presence of Achat, the Metrotitan thinking of this as utterly hilarious.

"You take after you mate too much young mech," Optimus said with a flat look, but motioned for Wing to come over if he wished, remembering how he cuddled against him, and Jack when in recharge. "Are you sure she is still here?" He asked, seeming to decide something himself to explain.

Wing nodded. "Jack heard her singing when he stopped in front of the room with the murals." He was over and curled up in Primes lap faster than the large mech could see. "He's sure she is here. Says that if the key influenced Jack into hearing her when he saw the glyphs, she must still be there, otherwise her song wouldn't be audible anymore. Achat will be here in a week, you'll have to figure out where to settle him. He's fine with another planet, if unhappy, he would go under water as well but dislikes the idea, most of his residents are fliers." Wing chirred softly and cuddled close.

"Jack?" The Prime asked, and then purred a please tone, lifting his arms to suport the smaller mech. Already working on how to hide the Metrotitan, and the mecha within- scratching Wing's back as he did so, "I can not have mecha on this planet that can not fallow orders, either by the comanders they are used to, or me. Though I can image many of your people will hate me."

Wing shook his head. "They won't, not as long as you make it obvious you're not like Sentinel or Nova. Carrier will make the residents behave, if he doesn't, Achat will." He purred, wriggling comfortably.

"To prove such from a war Prime I can imagine taking time." Optimus chuckled, "Though seeing my Autobots having a charge to fully heal is a great hope Wing."

"It will work out in the end." Wing said, fully convinced of it. He petted the Prime in reassurance.

"We'll see," Optimus hummed, giving Wing rub between the mechs namesakes as he continued to plan. Waiting for Ratchet to finish and come snooping while the flier was limp in his lap to sort out how to start looking. The jet melted all the way, going as strutless as any mech could possibly go. He churred softly, somewhere between dozing and actually recharging. Blissfully unaware of his surroundings.


	9. Dark Energon

"Human spoken dialogue"  
"~ _Human speaking rough Cybertronian dialogue_ ~"  
" ** _Cybertronian spoken dialogue._** "  
::Cybertronian communication/Comm. Line dialogue::  
 ** _-Bumblebee's translation dialogue_** -

* * *

When Wing finally stirred awake, he wasn't with Optimus, but had been gently plopped down with Blaster as she took her turn resting. Curled up against and almost under Wing's armor so close they were. The femme was making a soft clicking in her sleep, Blaster looking, like this, like someone Dai Atlas would latch onto after seeing the mini.

Wing gently stroked along her armor, looking around lazily, not really up to moving, snuggling sounded much better right now. He made a note to drag her along for cuddles in the future. The femme shifted and reached out to Wing's chest and pulled herself closer now that the mech had moved. She settled back into happy clicking with her cheek against the still polished white. The jet snickered, holding her close and settling back down comfortably, purring. Yes, he could get used to this a lot.

It took a bit before Blaster stirred, stretching out and relaxed, looking up at golden optics. "Hi... thought you'd want company while in that trance."

Wing snickered. "Yeah someone for snugs is always good."

"Yeah," Blaster giggled, and then again, "Is Achat up yet?"

The jet snorted. "He's busy complaining about all the sand and questioning his intelligence for having settled on Aelios in the first place." Wing nuzzled her, then rolled onto his back pulling the femme on top, "You living version of a plushy."

"Nah, that's the humans." Blaster giggled and then crooned, "They're so soft and huggable! I really want to know what the others haven't had a chance to explain about the three, being just young and exposed to Cybertronian does explain how the organics can read and even speak it."

"It's baffling, they're so similar to us." He chirped in agreement, petting her. "And you're as adorable as Raph. All cute and lovable."

 _Unless I'm fighting_ , Blaster thought, but kept it to herself as she nuzzling against Wing's chest, "Of all the ways to evolve, they have a protoform shape." She said before giggling, she knew one thing and was going to have some mischief with it, "I'm getting my new alternate mode today!"

"Oooh, something shiny but inconspicuous, eh?" He asked, trilling happily. He mulled the information over for a moment then decided to drop the topic.

"Maybe..." Blaster giggled again and added, "You have a whole range of native crafts to see, if you want to change."

"I doubt there's any so compact and pretty like mine." He giggled, poking her forehead with a finger.

Blaster tilted her head up and caught the poking finger with her denta, "Some are rustically hansom..."

"I know, they've got a few nice ones, but the stunt jets they have aren't suited to the speeds I reach, and I really don't want to sacrifice maneuverability or speed. Maybe some form of prototype." he shrugged and wiggled his caught finger amused. "Oh no, you have a hostage now." He giggled but pulled a theatrical face of tragedy off.

"You don't have to keep it, but it would be funny to see reactions of those other Knights." Blaster grinned, letting go and pushing Wing's hand to the raised audio fins, very delicate and very sensitive. She was trusting Wing and wanting a slightly different cuddle, not to overheat but something that was likely her off switch.

The Knight obliged keeping his touches neutral as he traced the frail sensors, purring deeply. "We'll see, though I think Achat might demand this form back, it's easy to catch and tangle me up in his machine arms." Wing admitted amused.

"He might want to dress you... up... to..." The femme purred as she was soundly distracted, humming no true tune but in that moment as she was put into a trance like state, that Blaster had quality in her voice box. It gave the impression of a Singer.

The white mech greatly enjoyed that, snorting at the half formed thought. He rumbled contently as she hummed.

Blaster melted now, just content with the world and able to ignore the war she spent a good part of her life in. She stirred at a com. ping, not at the voices passing the closed room. "Hmm?" Her optics flickered on, and then squeaked as her blue optics let up. "It's here!"

Wing blinked and let go of her audios. "What is here?"

The fans folded back safely as Blaster clung to Wing, then wiggled to be let up, "My new alternate! I'm going to have wheels for once...!"

Wing trapped her for a moment. "You could race away!" He squawked in mock outrage. "Not going to let my snuggly get away." He grinned then let her go after a bit of hugging restraint.

Blaster pounced on top of Wing after he did, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Not that you couldn't out run me."

Smiling he pushed her off gently. "Go and get your alt mode."

Wing waited until she was off before rising to follow. The Minibot giggled and bounced away, all sorts of mischief coming off her. Running to the main room, where a new human had brought the requested car to the Autobots. The jet sauntered after her, purring happily. It took him a tiny bit longer to follow, so when he arrived Blaster was already in the main room, all over her new altmode.

There was something red on the other end of the room, that Blaster was examining the little thing carefully, making sure she wanted it. There was a new human as well, giving the smallest Autobot a bemused look as Jack came trotting over to her. They looked too much alike not to be related, and that the teen greeted her as mom and hugging her. She looked like a very graceful femme, just smaller as she listened to the update of new mechs, and the return of Wheeljack. The woman glanced over at Wing when Jack mentioned and pointed to him.

The white jet beeline over, poking Blaster, "Shiny... tiny... adorable. Already looks like you." He snickered then moved away, flopping on one of the crates.

"I'll blend in then a mini version of Bumblebee," The femme huffed as she scanned the car, then her form shifted. The armor rippling and altering over the protoform, changing to that red color before transforming into her new compact form.

"Utterly adorable. Achat said you look like a box on wheels."

"I am!" Blaster trilled.

At the same time Arcee said, "She is. But cute for a near-ly there grounder."

"I love it!" The little matchbox of a car drove around the other femme, giving a little meeping beep of her horn.

Snorting amused the jet watched. "You even sound like a cute little toy car."

"She is," Cliffjumper grinned from where he was sitting to the side, then shifted to look down, "Hello June," He addressed the human woman that came over.

"Good afternoon Cliffjumper," June said.

"Can you give us a lift up?" Jack asked, lifting his arms as the mech leaned forward to pick both up, and set on the raised section where Miko and Raphael where playing a game with bumblebee.

Wing settled more comfortably where he was, quietly watching Blaster's rather evident excitement. Since he had nothing better to do, he pulled his Great Sword out of its hold on his back, setting it in his lap, together with a sharpening tool and some polish. Even being away from the Circle didn't mean he could slack off with his swords maintenance. Besides a happy sword was better than a bickering one.

"Wing, when your done," Optimus' voice sounded from the one hall the Knight hadn't been down yet. The big mech waited to see that the flier looked up and met optics to be sure he heard, but didn't demand him to drop and come. "You need to see something to warn your mate."

The jet looked up and listened then nodded. "Okay, might take a bit though." He went back to work, not so much sharpening the sword as removing small irregularities. Then it was polish until the entire blade gleamed. Once he finished he trotted towards where Optimus was.

It looked like several smaller rooms for storage, the ones closer to the main room for energon storage, sorting and refining. Somewhat crude or just... old looking. The state there's equipment was in was a bit sad, or so it seemed to look like it. The refinery was working steadily with all the raw energon that had been brought back. Farther along seemed to house other storage, and Optimus was in one of the back rooms, strangely empty but for one shielded stand. He was standing back, staring thoughtfully at the glowing crystal shard within. The thing was purple-blue, glittering like a raw energon crystal, even shaped the same. Except this seemed to have other shards inside it, reflecting the light.

Optimus Prime shifted, aware of Wing when he came, as much from the sound of his peds, but more so the Great Sword gave him away. He was ready to stop the young mech if he started coming closer to the crystal then the bigger mech was standing.

Wing didn't care for moving silent yet he nearly did. He stopped next to Prime, the sword's vibe utterly unhappy in the presence of what is considered pure evil. The jet whimpered barely audible. "What is that?" The young knights was overlaid by Achat's voice, making it clear Optimus had the Metrotitans full attention.

The Prime reached out, one hand on Wing's shoulder and pulling the flier into his field. As soon as contact was made the sudden heavy feeling coming from the crystal was overridden, or rather buffered against it. Optimus was using his Matrix to shield himself, and then extending that energy to shield Wing, as well as _To Pure For This World_ at the same time.

"That, is Dark Energon. Very few knew about it, even less that we used to have it on Cybertron, protected by a Metrotitan." Optimus started, looking down to see if he had to use more energy in case Wing was more sensitive to the effects, though with no Unicronians in his line it wasn't likely he would be as much as Arcee was.

The jet instantly relaxed, strained whining replaced with a soft rumbling of jet engines. Wing moved just a bit closer leaning against Optimus. "How did it get here? Who kept it on Cybertron?" They both asked, Achat less curious than wary.

"The reason for keeping it 'on,' I do not know, other than perhaps study." Optimus admitted, looking down at Wing as he started to explain. "It was housed on an Unicronian station, a Metrotitan called Tripticon. He stayed in a high, far orbit, more so around one of our many moons then the planet itself."

Achat growled, hugging his consort mentally. "I barely knew him." He replied, then let Wing have his voice back. "So what does it do? How did it come to earth?" It was purely Wings somewhat frightened voice.

"I do not believe what happened next was Trypticon's fault, rather... the actions of Megatron and Shockwave." Optimus said, he glanced at Wing, "Dark Energon is also called the Blood of Unicron, it is the opposite of our energon. It will effect Unicronian decedents faster, but it can corrupt them as easily as it will us. As it did with Cliffjumper not long ago... and how Megatron had corrupted Cybertron, after your creators left." Starting just as the first wave of the exodus was leaving in fact.

"So they narrowly escaped that?" He asked quietly. "I cannot imagine the terror this must have caused. I'm easily enough affected by the pure evil it radiates, but I can't imagine people feeling it this explicitly." Wing nuzzled against the Prime, quivering in distress. He did not even want to know how Trypticon had lived through that.

"Many do not survive the first contact, and... the result is something you yourself may not wish to know, but there are still terrorcons on earth, as well as Cybertron." Optimus Prime said, rubbing the back of Wing's head, "If you do come across one, and the chance is there, do not get bitten and try to get to Cliffjumper if there are too many." He looked back to the crystal, humming as the visible energy shifted, as pretty as it was dangerous to the mechs.

Wing shuddered. "I'm fairly sure I can defend myself against them. Our swords come at a price, but using it carefully is not going to kill me." He huffed. "Though I really hope I don't get to meet those monsters." There was a wave of reassurance coming from Achat, enveloping the jet. If the giant had any say Wing would only ever know the injuries of penances or sparring.

"You do not have to risk your spark," Optimus reached behind, pulling out an old, but still carefully cared for battleaxe, double sided and looking much like one that would be in the collection of Wing's sire. "It may take a swing or two longer but they will fall."

Wing chirred eyeing the ax. "It's pretty and old." He looked at the crystal again, then tugged Optimus gently towards the door, he wanted away from that piece of evil.

The Prime hummed and stepped back, moving away from the raw dark energon crystal. He rubbed the back of Wing's helm, purring in a reassuring way. "Dark Energon is the true reason I ordered my Autobots off Cybertron, once the civilians were gone."

Wing followed, practically fleeing from the room. A full shake of his frame wasn't enough to settle his armor. "Scary stuff. How can anybody want this near them? I understand the desire for science... but otherwise? No, no and biggest no I have." He chirred, armor rattling from another shiver.

"I do not know Wing, except for the drive and greed for power can do sad things to one's spark." Optimus rumbled, his powerful field rippling a moment in a mix of betray, smoldering pain and a flash of something like fear, for others. Then it smoothed out a few moments later, the Prime always able to control himself, more so when not on the battle field.

The white mech huddled close to the larger blue and red one. He wordlessly stayed there for a moment then moved away. "I think I need to grab someone for more snuggles." He gave the Prime a slightly forced smile then eyed the direction of the main room.

The Prime gently rubbed Wing between his shoulders, not quiet on his Spot. "Go to the wash racks." He suggested, knowing his Autobots.

The jet nodded and padded away, purring. He made his way where he had been directed to.

Away from the main rooms, it was dark, to conserve energy. Mechs could see better in the dark after all, and it was mostly mecha here. At the end of the hall was a glow from the lights in the wash racks, the door open as there was no door. But in that light was both Jack and his mother, followed by Cliffjumper as he moved behind to guide them, or rather just meandering after. He paused and looked back, rumbling and then gave a chirp-click of greeting to Wing, grinning the warrior waited for the Knight.

Wing bounced over and didn't stop, no, he pounced Cliffjumper and grinned. "Cuddles!"

The red mech used his bigger frame to brace and hold onto Wing, then shifted and pushed him up and over one shoulder, hanging onto the jet's legs, "Cuddles eh? How about a bath first?"

"How about both at the same time?" The jet trilled and wriggled happily. "Noowwww!"

"Well good thing we're at the pool," Cliffjumper adjusted the moving jet, just kept a hold on as he entered the room that was more hanger to the humans. The red mech lifting and turning Wing around to the see the pool that was talking about.

With his wings tucked, his carrier could just lay down in it. It was made to be big enough for Optimus and Bulkhead to get in, deep enough that at one end they could stand around chest deep or just under, the other side kept shallow so Arcee, and now Blaster, wouldn't be out of their depth and able to sit down. On the far side was different scrubbers, and solvents- though with the humans here this time the chemicals were stored for now. There was also another side room that had been carved into the stone like the pool chamber, a place to dry off where, again the two biggest Autobots could side. Limited they mechs might be but they tried to make it comfortable.

Right now the humans where here too, Jake leading his mom to the far side where Miko was running from under something she used to change. The girl hopped into the pool with a gleeful sound, passing Raphael as the boy sat on the end with just his toes in the water. He couldn't swim on his own and was waiting for Bumblebee to finish his scrub down, or one of the other mechs. The yellow scout was sitting in the warm water, he had a blissed look on his exposed face as Arcee worked on cleaning his back, the sensor loaded door wings as well as everything else Bumblebee couldn't reach. The Autobot second in command was giving the young mech a softer look as she worked and he purred.

Cliffjumper shifted, setting Wing down after spotting Raphael on the edge, stopping from just tossing the jet in. He leaned over Wing to see who was submerged and enjoying the deeper end.

Wing giggled and looked down. "Ey Raph, away from the water, better for you." He warned and prodded Cliffjumper. "Toss me!"

The boy looked up, yipped and scrambled to get up and then run away, while Miko hurried to swim more to the middle of the pool. Then with an amused rumbled, Cliffjumper lifted up Wing off his feet and at an odd angle for him. Then heaved the jet into the pool, in the deeper end where, at the bottom Wheeljack was jolted awake from the sound.

Wings cheer was cut of by a splash of water. "Yaaaaayy-blrgl..." He blinked innocently at Wheeljack nudging the other swords mech, then he pushed back up, peeking out of the water. "Heeeeeey!"

He came up just in time to see Cliffjumper pouncing, it wasn't a full body tackled but sent the knight back under.

"Whoa," Miko said from where she was clinging to Arcee's back.

"I think a water fight is about to start." The blue femme said as Bumblebee wiggled free to join in.

Another sound from the jet got cut off by the water, thus time a startled squawk. When he finally came up again he giggled and eyed Bumblebee, splashing at the other young mech.


	10. Matrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen's added note: This has some of my head-cannons in dealing with the Matrix, and what it- and thus a Prime can do with their artifact. As well as how a Matrix can effect others that com in contact with it.
> 
> There's also some goodies on the lesser Primes, Convoys, and how their made.

Optimus rumbled as he led Wing into his room, his optics moving to the two ancient objects that were more than just relics. The Star Saber of Prima hummed a silent greeting for _To Pure For This World_ from where it was mounted over the Prime's berth, and the Forge of Solus Prime was resting hammer side down against the wall in the large room, quiet and dormant. The big mech moved aside, humming as he waited for the Knight- and his own living sword's reaction as he purred.

The small mech followed without a hitch, greeting the relics in turn and admiring both of them. He glanced up at Optimus for guidance, looking just the tiniest bit lost.

"Its alright," Optimus assured, resting a hand on the smaller mech's shoulder then cupping his face.

The jet nuzzled the hand briefly then moved over to the ancient sword, brushing his hand lightly across it's hilt and guard, cooing happily at it. Then he eyed Optimus again, wondering what he had in mind.

The Prime touched the handle of the Forge, feeling it react to him, not exactly how the sword wing was, that would only be held by a prime. "This can be a short time, or a longer amount." Optimus started to explain, and hesitated afore a moment before motioning Wing all the way back up on the berth as his chest plates loosened, "And you have to... 'meet' so to say first."

Following was something Wing did without fear or hesitation; he pulled Too Pure out of its brackets and settled it against the wall next to the berth. Knowing that as long as it was in field distance it would react to him and guide him if necessary.

Then Wing hesitated briefly before crawling up after the other mech. Hesitation came less from what he suspected was about to happen, but rather from having no clue what to do.

"I assure you Wing, you cannot hurt it, nor will I hurt you." The Prime said as his chest plates parted and opened. A minor transformation sequence, and a second heavily armor section in his chest pulled back, lighting up the room- that seemed dim now. It was... it was everything, the complex and smooth crystal, the true Matrix that was behind the gold and silver housing. Hope, love, power of creation and so much more that couldn't be absorbed at first. It was the conduit to Primus after all.

It drew Wing like anything shiny ever to cross paths with the eager and curious jet. He scooted closer, barely acknowledging that he had straddled the others frame as he reflexively cooed in awe. Speechless for once.

Optimus chuckled, leaning back a little as he lifted one of Wing's arms by the elbow joint. It put the jet's hand almost over the Matrix of Leadership. The crystal, the same size of a spark even rotated like one in its casing, showing interest right back at Wing.

"You may touch," Optimus said softly if the Knight needed to hear it.

Wing curiously reached out, mesmerized by the shiny object as much as by the power it radiated. He traced the housing, holding the spark trapped within the Matrix, fingers gliding over the sides. He slowly moved closer to the crystal, brushing gently against it, whether his touch was merely curious or something more wasn't really distinguishable with the white knight.

Contact had an unexpected result, energy pulsed and connected to Wing. A thread touched his spark and for a moment the world was split, doubled in to different visions. That other image, so strong Wing could see it not just in his mind but from his optics. Of an massive chamber that was dimmed, a shimmering wall of what looked like energon was up right and wavering like the surface of water. Standing in front of the glowing wall, before reflex to pull away from the Matrix (and there was a background sound of many whispered coming from the crystal, was this what the Prime heard all the time?), a tall but lean mech was standing infront of the wall of energon, his orange wings held out as he smiled at Wing, as if waiting for him.

He extended his hand, this new... or not so new mech. He looked like someone Wing had read about.

Wing was unsure of what this was, but he had never allowed himself to back away from a challenge. Fear was a short moment of insecurity before it wavered and fell away to the strong curiosity and enthusiasm that made Wing who he was. He grasped the hand crooning curiously like a sparkling that wanted the treat it somehow knew was meant for it.

The hand felt real and strong as the bigger jet grinned, "Hello brother." he said, for now Wing's world was here with him with that conection.

The young white mech blinked. "Brother?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes," The blue optic mech grinned, "Though your creators are not mine Knight. I am Airway Convoy."

More confused blinking followed before Wings processors caught up, "One of the civilian Primes!" He exclaimed, and then fell into stunned silence for another moment. "Wait... WHAT?!"

"In a term yes," Airway inclined his head, reaching up to his chest. "Though not many know that Convoys all, are technically lesser war Primes. Given our Matrix shard is merged with our sparks. But mostly we aid the civilians of our world. More when the Primes must focus on defending."

"Why me out of all mechs?" Wing realized it was probably a question that was asked every time someone was confronted with this. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Better question, what happens now, what is expected of me?" He asked shyly.

"You're not a Convoy yet, little brother." Airway laughed, clamping the white jet's shoulder, "You have to earn it, and your spark has- but you also have to prove yourself to the shard of the matrix that watches you." The orange and white mech turned, pulling Wing to the shimmering wall.

Golden optics went about as wide as they possibly could. "Then we will see if I can prove myself." He purred humbly, knowing that he had no clue how to prove himself but also knowing that if he stayed true to himself he would most likely prove worthy without knowing it.

He allowed himself to be pulled, unafraid of the other mechs intention.

"You're about to be judge on your intended task, if you realize that its your choice yet or not, but we only have a short time, and I need to show you someone that will help you when they come, and if you do become a Convoy." Airway looked at what seemed to be his reflection at first, then it dissolved to be more like and out of body memory, he was leading Autobots on an alien world.

Wing nodded quietly, staying close to the larger mech, purring softly. He couldn't help himself, nestling against the long since gone mech's side. He watched what was displayed, trying to discern what Airway meant.

"This is my death," Airway said, unbothered by seeing it again. He pointed to a thick looking mecha, one that transformed and fired his- or her, cannon firing on command of the Convoy, "And my former second's rebirth into a Convoy to replace me. She, he, which ever she's going by now, was Bypass. Changed her name to Byway in my honor she said." Airways optics soften as he looked down at wing, stroking wings.

The jet chirred softly, listening intently. "Byway is still alive then?" Picking out the important information he looked closely at the frame in question, it would make recognizing this convoy easier, "Where?"

Airway watched himself get separated, and overwhelmed but not stopping. He even remembered dropping the emptily guns and resorting to hand to hand, then claws, then falling in battle.

"Byway is the commander of the Autobot space fleet," Airway said watching the Decepticons being crushed under the tank that was wading in after his body, fallowing after him in what she had thought was her death too. "When Optimus ordered his Autobots to retreat from Decepticon advance, he moved them to defending those evacuating, including your own city and his mate. To become living shields to give them a chance at escape and peace. Byway has been protecting a mobile population, waiting for word from our Prime to come back to Cybertron, or another world." He grinned, and there was something there he wasn't saying yet.

"So it is likely I will meet her soon enough, hm?" Wing asked, giving Airway an amused look, he knew the Convoy was hiding information but not what. He chirred softly, knowing the price had been high for the cities to escape. Crystals panic jump was testament to that.

"If your carrier can bring himself to approach others of our kind, that aren't directly under his command, sooner than you think." Airway smiled, "I don't know what Byway's form is after she changed- you will likely not, as you are not a warrior in spark- but she will always be a tank if I know her."

"I like my wings and stunt frame thank you very much." The small jet retorted. "No way I'm going to give my agility up. And I can't say how carrier is going to act, though I do hope Achat pulls rank on him... he's already done it anyways. You should worry more about Carrier not blowing a gasket when he finda out about everything..." He giggled, thinking of something. "If I prove myself he will probably sit on me to keep me out of trouble."

"If Byway or the Prime haven't already sat on you," Airway purred, tweaking one of the folded wings out to admire. "I do not know much about what you will do... or I am not allowed to know. But I will tell you this Knight, tread lightly in the crystal halls. The city is not the same as you know from your Sire's memories and stories. She's in stasis- but mad, angry and in pain, we can feel it from this side. Something happened to the Crystal leaving Cybertron."

"I think I'd like not to be sat on and cause all the trouble I can." Wing grinned then sighed softly. "After what Optimus said and that Crystal is here... on Unicron, surrounded by his essence... I cannot imagine that she would be healthy. I just hope she will heal again. Achat misses her and I always wanted to meet her."

"It is not Unicron who affected her, it was on Cybertron." Airway corrected as he looked at the wall of energy, shimmering and rippling like the oil pools. He put a hand flat on Wing's back.

"That what caused her to panic?" Wing asked uncertainly. Not sure what on Cybertron could've otherwise affected the femme Titan this much.

"Something did, I do not know what." Airway shrugged, paused and vented before pulling Wing into a tight hug, lifting the smaller mech up to press their helms together. "Be safe brother."

The jet snuggled close for a moment, nodding. "I will be. Don't worry, everything will work out." He purred, confident.

Airway smiled as he lifted Wing off him, and then threw the smaller jet into the wall of energy. Back to his body, where only three seconds passed since he touched the humming Matix.

Wing chirred confused, then eyed Prime, slowly lifting his hand away and sitting back, staring at the Matrix weirdly.

"Had an interesting reaction?" Optimus asked gently, "The crystal ball is a conduit after all, not just for Primus."

The white mech nodded slowly, "Very interesting. So what now?"

The Prime tilted his head, and hummed, focusing inward and on his Matrix, activating it truly. The energy was warm and it felt like someone was giving Wing's spark an embraced. A faint echo in the background like a proud sire and carrier watching, and reaching to stroke unseen on the side of the near spark.

"Try not to get flooded," Optimus said softly, supporting Wing for now in case of random moments that the Knight would need as he adapted to the Matrix energy.

The jet purred deeply, staying where he was and simply let this feeling wash over him, cooing contently. "Feels good, very much."

"Yes," Optimus agreed, purred back, "A Matrix can start connecting sparks in a range, or help look for one. To see if its in our world, or the well of Allsparks. Through your mate Wing, I think we might find Crystal City's spark."

Wing curled up, eyeing Optimus. "He's aware of our efforts." The jet informed him quietly, concentrating on the bond to Achat and the link within the Metrotitan's spark to the lost city.

Optimus nodded, unsurprised as he rumbled, "I need you to help guide Wing, because of your link to Achat, and his bond." The Prime leaned forward, holding the Knight so their helms touched, "You may touch the Matrix if you need to." The leek of power from the artifact was growing, extending out as Optimus made a physical link so Wing could see what he did in this state. No visual sensors really, but bright lights all around, many close to where they were... The Autobots? ...and smaller flickers like that of newly created sparks, only not housed in a second spark chamber.

Wing looked around in awe for a moment, unsurprised by what looked like new-sparks where he knew it was the human teens. He shifted his focus onto Achat, then further to the link hidden in the city's spark, feeling along the secondary bond. At the same time he pushed Optimus along towards lights that felt like the femme Metrotitan then towards what most definitely had to be her.

Optimus couldn't do an overly wide spread sweep-scan, it just didn't work that way. Getting a feeling for the bonds and then testing the direction first before slowly reaching out. There were a few specks along the way, struggling alive, pulsing contentedly or flickering out. The Prime hummed in pride, joy and crooned in grief when he found these, and it would take some nudging to get him focused again. The Matrix was attracted to life after all.

Wing crooned gently, a few of the sparks close to the newsparks felt like the city he pushed the Prime along that way, towards those who most definitely were Crystal's own consorts. The Matrix touched one, carefully feeling for the health, brushing another, and then the third almost had Optimus jerking off the berth, if he hadn't braced himself. Both physically and in memory of what had been going on in the Exodus that the Knights hadn't known about.

The flash was... horrifying in a word. The Prime gripping Wing as the spark-imaged flashed to something like reality of a nightmare. A broken mech that should have been dead, but with veins of dark energon wrapped around his spark- keeping it in this world but the mind overwhelmed and damaged into a purple optic monster that was half way to being an unknown beast-former.

Terrorcon.

At least one infected mech was patrolling the crystal halls.

The keen wasn't the jet's but that of his mate, the old mech crying out for both the mech and his other half. Wing watched with pained optics, cooing at Optimus and the Matrix to just move on. _Her_ , he urged on to find the city's own spark. _Her_ , to find out what had happened on earth. Where is _she_?

The Prime pushed slowly, struggling as he found more half alive sparks... and something else that was and wasn't like the infection. One of the Knights of Light that had stayed in Crystal City, there was something wrong, unclear what but also a sense that this spark _knew_ something. This one had to be found as well... and then Optimus warbled as he found what he was afraid of.

The Metrotitan spark. She was buried in darkness, dark Energon had worked into her spark chamber to crystallize there, as well as many other areas, and through the Matrix he could see the long 'slender' lines of purple-black curling over the spark itself. Not dyeing yet, or kept half alive, but folded into stasis to fight off the attack- wanting to keep it from her bonds even though the old spark was shifting, echoes of who she was, and flashes of rage from the infection.

Optimus was only just starting to shield himself, he knew it was going to be a failed attempt to keep Achat from overpowering both him and Wing but he tried.

The ancient mech did overwhelm both with his grief and pain stricken keen, not realizing when he physically shorted the small jets vocalize out. When it faded enough for Wing to push Achat back, the young mech quietly sank in on himself shaking from both his own and his mate's sobs.

He didn't dare pull away from the connection, instead the young to be Convoy pushed deeper, demandingly. _Where_?

The Autobot struggled against the weight, pressing and then shoved firmly back against the grief and demands. He had to extend his own will as _Prime_ , using Wing, the living swords and forge- clinging to his Matrix as he reached for the crystal titan spark.

" ** _Tell me where._** " He ordered and pleaded, for Achat, for the smaller jet that was struggling more, unknown that in the real world he was holding Wing against his exposed Matrix, arms locked. Then it started, wavering but Crystal City's memories of leaving. The other half of what happened back on Cybertron to make her panic.

The young mech let go of what little energy he had left to struggle when the memories pushed a wave of panic and terror through, he allowed it to wash over and through him, only when they finally stopped did he dare to struggle back to regain his equilibrium.

Wing knew it was utterly useless to try and stay rational, he couldn't and he knew. He also did not dare to cling to anything, it would not have made it easier to him to be held emotionally aware when a torrent tried to tear him apart. Instead he had gone along, living the memories as if they had been his own.

Something reached out, gripping tightly to Wing's spark- it felt like a Great Sword really, but an anchor line, or thread through the memories.

It was from a Metrotitan's view, linked with Achat to start with, watching everything. Crystal City gave a keen of fear that only her kind could hear as she pressed into the bond, seeking comfort from her mate and protectors as many small feet ran back and forth, Knights where pulling civilians in from the non living city frames to the core cities. The full ranks of Autobots forming in sight and that heighten, sensitive side she had telling there was something _wrong_ with the planet under them.

 ** _~Achat... you're right, we must go.~_** She said over the mate bond, finally gave in, and in that moment she stopped resisting her mate as well as her City Commander and Dai Atlas. The sense of danger for her was coming from below them, not the pulse cannons of the Deceptions.

The jet went absolutely quiet, watching the memory. He gently forced Achat to watch, forced the giant to for once listen to his consort and behave.

He nuzzled against Optimus clinging to the Matrix and the Prime's presence.

Crystal City keened as her last guardian, Omega Supreme returned, but remained in the Autobot ranks, glancing back as she sang to him to return. To leave with them. Omega sent a warble of farewell, as one of her oldest friends and guards turned his broad back with every intention of ending his spark if he had to, to give the two Cities more time and cover. Achat was tugging on her, like the same sensation when he would stand or transform to alter the inner city lay out. The Bigger Metrotitan rising in a differ way, to a ship form that hadn't been used in a long time.

The glittering city keened again as she finally obeyed Dai Atlas and Axe, rising as well, having to break almost completely from her mate as she was a little behind. Then the keen turned to a howl as something hot, dark and far too fast to fully let her react came up from under, stabbing into her under side before the armor plates closed. Dark energon was coursing into her frame, using her own crystals to travel faster. Crystal City didn't think, she panicked as many things happened at once to her, overwhelmed to block her bonds. The connections between the joined cities snapped shut- forcing Axe to crash into the sudden door, separating him from half of his group of Knights that were making the last minute dash back to their city. She could see the dark energon infecting her residence, the dead deceptions and even some wounded Autobot she had taken in. The infection was using her own body to conduct, and Crystal City saw it was aiming for her spark chamber and...

" ** _Achat!_** " The shining titan roared in panic, and jerked, firing thrusters on one side as she literally tore parts of her frame off, leaving them still attached- in a way those sections also house the most vulnerable residences. Achant would make sure they were folded into his armor.

But Cybertron was infected by Dark Energon- that horrid stuff that should have been locked away. _She_ was infected- and by the _pits_ would she let her beloved mate be infected as well. Colored energy formed in rings over her frame as she blocked the mate bond down before making a blind jump into deep space, determined to put too much distance between her love so he wouldn't fallow closely and be in danger if she couldn't get the Dark Energon off her.

It tore another keen from the Metrotitan, watching and reliving the memories of losing his mate. Achat had locked his true frame away from access for himself, forcefully muted himself to avoid keening the audials of his own residents off. Knowing that he would hurt them. Nothing but his field and the vibrating walls of the living city gave away in what kind of misery he was. Wing curled around Achat's presence, trying to sooth the pain, reminding him that they had a chance to save her now.

Optimus Prime growled as he pushed, halting the flow of memories to gasp and vent hard, trying to get the heat out of his frame, for a moment of being himself instead of a conduit. He was aware of Ratchet there beside them, wanting in a way to stop but slid back, letting himself bow under the Matrix and feel for the rest, to watch what happen- where Crystal City had jumped. How she hit against a moon, and then turned to the one planet in system that had water. Seeking it to cool the burning in her frame, keening at the Knights that were struggling with the infected terrorcons and the failing gravity.

He watched, traced the ancient continents. Optimus saw the impact the sinking under where only a few towers rose out of the sea. Isolating whole sections of her frame so the few remaining live residents could live in a tower and wait while their home batted a whole different fight with her spark. The passage of time, rise and fall of organics until something closer to this time. With humans. The mech rumbled and watched the Knights retreat under the sea... to about there.

Then Optimus shoved, heaving back his will to push Achat off him, to pull away from the damage spark of Crystal City. The connection through him was closing as he started, then did drew away from within the Matrix. Resisting Achat as he pushed back before Wing was lifted off the Matrix and Prime, weakening the physical contact to the link.

Ratchet grunted, using both arms to lower the pale Knight down to the ground, "Come on kid, easy does it."

Wing barely responded. He whimpered and curled up, still shaking from the experience. While Optimus was rid of the grieving Metrotitan, Wing was not and no matter how difficult it was, he couldn't block the ancient mech, knowing he wouldn't deny him a shoulder to lean on.

Golden optics were offline as the shivering frame used what energy it had left to snuggle against the medic, clinging for dear life. The knights broken, hoarse voice was barely a whisper. "Gotta find her, heal her. Safe them."

Ratchet paused, glanced up to see Optimus looking back and nodded before the big mech laid back. He was still venting hard but at least back more to himself. "I hope the Knights can help calm their living home." He said, exhausted as he pushed his chest plates mostly closed.

"If they can't no one will be able to." The medic said, letting the jet cling tightly before pushing and prying at least to pick him up, "I'll take care of this one- you rest." And hope the decepticons didn't realize what happened, and guess that Optimus would be useless fighting for the rest of the human week. Blue optics looked down at Wing, half carrying him half supporting, and guessing the flier would be out of it for longer. He only moved to the other room, not caring that it was Bulkhead's, as the berths were almost lined up to put the flier near his great sword on the other side of the wall.

"Alright lad, its over now, at least that part." The old mech said, settling down to wait until the clingy mech was aloud to recharge.

It took a while for Wing to settle, he churred lightly, eyeing Ratchet quietly, unspoken appreciation for letting him cling in his gaze, then he pulled away and curled into a small tight ball, recharge claiming him almost instantly, even if this wouldn't be a nice rest cycle, but rather full of nightmarish memory purges.

"You can't recharge alone..." Ratchet vented and settled down, activating his coms to start sorting.


	11. Flight

"Human spoken dialogue"  
"~ _Human speaking rough Cybertronian dialogue_ ~"  
" ** _Cybertronian spoken dialogue._** "  
::Cybertronian communication/Comm. Line dialogue::  
 ** _-Bumblebee's translation dialogue_** -

* * *

 

When Wing woke up, the jet would find himself far from alone. His internal clock said it had been almost a native week, and there was a sense that Achat hadn't moved fast on his end. Having been semi sedated for his residence to help calm him down, as well as keep heading to earth, just at a slower pace. In the room, Wing would find himself snugged, though not trapped in the space between a green bulk of a mountain, and that mountain's arm. There was a sealed energon can balanced on the arm for Wing, and the green mech, Blukhead was snoring.

A giggle came from just out of sight on the mech's chest, Miko laughing at her guardian as is vibrations just made her tab out the wrong glyphs. "You're hopeless sometimes big guy. But I love you." she said.

Wing chirred gently, blinking sleepily at the cube then at the giggling human. It took him a bit of wriggling to get more comfortable and into a position where he could easily drink. He felt the nearly completely muted bond to Achat full with lingering grief and pain, the giant was a long way from moving past that.

The jet carefully grasped the cube, opening it and sipping with a pleased rumble, all the while keeping a curious optic on Miko and her guardian.

The girl hadn't seem to notice Wing waking up, but then the wrecker was snoring and she right there on the center of his chest. Miko lifted her data pad, frowning at it as she talked about everything and nothing. Just rambling as she practiced her cybertronian.

"That's **_crystal_** not **_rockshim_** kid." Wheeljack's voice suddenly said from where he was on floor sharpening his swords as we all checking his other weapons.

"I was close!" Miko tried, glancing over. Apparently she wasn't rambling to the recharging Bulkhead after all.

Wing struggled free of the heavy arm, peering down at Wheeljack. He watched him quietly work on his swords and sighed. "If you even out the movements you'll get a better edge to your blade." He grinned then eyed Miko. Trilling in Cybertronian, slow enough that she might be able to understand him. " ** _Hey wild one._** "

Wheeljack looked back and up, arching an optic ridge before looking at what he was doing, lifting the blade and peering down it from a few angles to see if it was uneven.

Wing giggled at Wheeljack's expression. The jet was feeling well enough to joke, since no matter how hard the search for Crystal City's spark had been, Wing simply didn't allow the bad memories to drag him down when he knew he couldn't do a thing to change what had happened.

"It's even," Wheeljack was saying in the background, but was taking time to check.

Miko giggled and grinned, setting down her pad and scooted over to look down at Wing. "Hi." She flopped and propped her chin over her folded arms, legs kicking in the air.

The jet chuckled and reached up to gently stroke the girls back. "Easiest way to get a laugh is telling someone they're doing things wrong that they do routinely. Worked with me too." He purred softly, happy to be surrounded by friends and cuddled. The jet finished his cube and glanced thoughtfully down at Wheeljack, who was busy again with maintenance.

"I'll remember that," the girl grinned, not minding the pets for now. Then she laughed at the vibrations from her guardian as he shifted, "Quick! Before he rolls over on you!"

Wing blinked and climbed out of the green mechs hold, since the Wrecker below had no sword in hand, he dropped forwards right onto him, purring innocently, "Hey there."

The mostly white wrecker paused, a hand reaching to the one of his energy pistols. He tilted his head in an attempt to see the jet, "Good to see you not dead after all." Wheeljack said in return, rumbling as he heard Miko start the trek down to the ground.

Churring softly, Wing nuzzled the Wrecker. "Sure felt like it. Achat has muted himself as much as he dares without blocking me entirely, he took it worse than either Prime or me." Sighing he scrambled off the other mech and flopped on his side, a good imitation of an exhausted pet, with the adorable expression and all.

That had the rough mech leaned away for a moment, surprised at the action, but calmed down as his filed smoothed out. "I would imagine, from what Prime said, and what Cliff' has described." He said, letting Wing be as he leaned over to grab a kit, than with the speed of long practice started taking his firearm apart, then started on cleaning the parts one at a time.

Wing hummed softly. "Infection is a living nightmare. There are parts of Crystal city that are unaffected, many mechs are still there that live a fairly normal life. Normal enough to have contacted humans eons ago." The jet explained quietly, remembering the mural they had found. He glanced to Miko who was finally on the ground and moving over to them.

"Would there be any there?" Miko asked as she climbed up the white Wrecker's pede and standing on it. "Optimus said this city place was underwater."

"I don't know. I suspect there are some, but I really can't say for sure." Wing admitted, watching her. "Come cuddle?" He asked shyly.

Miko stared up at the flier, debating for a moment. Then she smiled and shrugged, "Okay," Miko agreed, climbing up to Wheeljack's lap, but before Wing could get her, the Wrecker reached down to stroke and rub the girl's back, grinning.

"You make such a good pet sparkling." He teased, and grinned as the human femling razzed up at him, but hugged the big hand. Miko really did seem to love the two Wreckers, and also had slipped in under Wheeljack's thick armor as well.

"Yep very good, though I think she does sparkling better than pet. Too unruly for a pet." Wing teased, reaching over to prod Wheeljack. "If you keep her I will need someone else for snuggles..." he purred amused, holding no grudge that the Wrecker easily distracted her.

Wheeljack picked Miko up and offered her to Wing, the girl giggling at the action. "Not just any sparkling."

"I'm a ~ _Wrecker!_ ~" The teen proudly said, striking a pose with large fingers wrapped around her middle.

Wing facepalmed, then reached out and took her. "That you are, you also are utterly adorable and cute, like a fluffy little plushy." He grinned and rolled onto his back setting her down on the cockpit on his chest.

"I'm not fluffy!" The girl protested, wiggling under Wing's hands before calming down, and peering into the cockpit with a thoughtful sound, "Soft but not fluffy."

The jet gently played with dark hair. "And this isn't fluffy at all, hmm?" He calmly stroke down her back, purring deeply, the vibrations of it carrying throughout his entire frame.

"Well, maybe." the girl shook her head, her hair moving a bit as it was tied up at the moment. Then she sprawled openly, pressing the side of her head against Wing to listen to the vibrations as well as just his systems.

Wing churred, going lax with the simple distraction the youth provided. "I think I really need to go somewhere remote and have a few hours of just flying. And maybe meditate again." He sighed softly, feeling the deep seated unease from the memories, he felt out of balance like he had never before.

"With the Prime sitting in the desert, I think you can be aloud out too," Wheeljack said, starting to reassemble his weapon, charged and checked it a few times. It was slipped into subspace as he set his swords to his left, between him and Wing, and reached for another to clean.

"Desert you say? Might mean I have enough room to actually take a passenger along. I do need a bit of runway for that." He snickered, full aware of the girl on his chest listening. "And definitely enough space for some true dancing."

The human stopped kicking her legs, paying attention more if possible as she tilted her head.

"Yep, that's where we're at." Wheeljack grinned, "You never came up to the surface the normal way did you?"

The jet shook his head. "Nope. The only time I ventured outside was when we scouted in the forest." He admitted, shifting Miko around to sit up, still holding her in place against his chest. He _liked_ having the barely there weight and soft energy field of a human close to his spark. It was refreshing and somehow took the edge off of everything.

"Not a lot to see out here." Miko said, shifting so her side was against the mech's chest now that he was up. The girl paused and added, "Though it is kind of pretty, and the off roading rules!"

"Have you thought about my altitude ceiling. I can easily reach above normal planes without the pressure or breathing problems." He told her, gleefully. Her body wouldn't take the extreme maneuvers he could do, but considering he planned to fly for a few hours he saw no problem in taking all three children up if they wished it. He would still be able to get some sky dancing in after making the kids happy with this opportunity.

"Ooo...what about the squishage factor?" The girl paused, looking back as Wheeljack snorted.

"Wing wouldn't let anything happen to you femling," The wrecker said, glancing over and tilted his head back to bulkhead, "Not just because of him, but he would give himself nightmares about it."

"So its okay?" Miko asked looking between them, but her waiting for the grounder's aprovel, squeaking happily as she got a nod.

The jet smiled softly, rubbing her back as he stood up. He glanced to the recharging Bulkhead then to Wheeljack. "Want to come along, since he's still recharging?"

The grounder shrugged, putting together that second weapon almost without looking, "Sure, let me put something on Bulk so he knows he didn't roll over and hurt the kid."

"Bulky never moves in recharge when I'm around." Miko piped up, resting a chin on the mech's armor.

Wing hummed softly. "Leave a note then." His namesakes wriggling from their tuck in badly contained excitement.

"Go ahead and go check in with the Prime before you start flying," Wheeljack said as he got up, the hunched mech stretching before gathering up his swords and the other things he was working with.

Wing chirped in affirmative, then walked out of the room with Miko. "Let's collect Raph and Jack then you can guide me outside to Optimus."

"Jack's at work, but Raph should be gaming with Bee," Miko said, wrapping her arms around one of Wing's fingers.

Purring the mech almost bounced through the corridors to the main room. Chirping at both of the gamers. "So who's losing?"

"The monsters!" Raphael called, grinning as he looked up from the game for just a moment, Bumblebee was churring excitedly and playfully, having a controller his size that looked almost like the boy's.

Walking over allowed Wing to see what they were playing and he snorted, "Want to keep smashing monsters or come outside for a round of flying if Optimus allows it? And in your case, Bee also." He asked the young boy while absently petting Miko.

"Fly?" Raphael asked, and his guardian paused the game to save the characters.

- ** _Fly?_** \- Bumblebee echoed, tilted his head and chirped quizzically. Him? Fly? The scout wasn't sure about that, but he turned and asked if Raphael wanted to.

"Like in the open air?" Some of the boys building interest dampened as he remembered what Miko had explained.

"More like safely tucked away in my cockpit." Wing explained amused, wings fluttering from their tuck again.

"Bee won't fit," Raphael giggled, and again as Bumblebee trilled a laugh and made a motion of a sparkling, his optics glittering. Then churred as he picked his human up, winglets twitching away as he lead the way outside.

"Did not expect him to. He'd have to cling outside to my frame... which would be the worst addition to my aerodynamics in a long time, but also look funny." He grinned and idly padded after the yellow mech, glancing down at Miko and Raphael. "I'll leave you two to convincing Optimus that it's safe to come along, you pull the adorable cute face of better than me."

Miko laughed, "I saw you do a good one a bunch of times already." She turned, trying to get up Wing's front, if he would let her, and to his shoulder again.

The white mech let her, his pinions flattening against the nacelle. "You think he can resist me and both of you?" Wing suggested conspiring.

- ** _Not all four of us._** \- Bumblebee said as he lifted Raphael, giving the boy a nuzzle, and then chirped in the direction where Arcee was at the main computer and scanner for her shift. The blue femme gave a back handed wave and stared the outside door opening. Not minding them leaving at all, as Bumblebee knew where to go to avoid humans. Optimus was out there too.

The scout held his charge close, acting like a big brother, or maybe even a first time carrier. Bumblebee paused just outside the massing platue that hid the half underground base, letting the warm desert air filter over sensors and into intakes. He knew the smell of rain, the clouds forming a pocket around them so it was still sunny, but soon one of the desert rain storms was going to start. What had made him pause was something of a different adorable, something Wing likely would save- and send to his mate or creators, as well as Miko whipping out her trusty cell to snap some pictures.

Raphael hand held on after the nuzzle, tugging on the almost ever present battle mask. "Bee? Please?" He begged the scout, who shifted, winglets twitching before it slid back, and a small smile formed as Raphael leaned against his guardian and best friend.

The jet almost instantly crooned. "D'aww, that's adorable. I think we won't have to do a thing, Bee can kill with cute." He teased, patting the other mechs shoulder lightly. "Get going, show the way, Lord Adorable."

The scout, flustered, buzzed and holding his charge close looked about to just transform and drive off. With the equivalent of blushing, as Bumblebee wasn't used to using his adorable-factor like Wing was, and started to walk to the right, along the edge of the vertical wall of stone.

Wing followed closely, he purred softly. "You know you really don't have to be embarrassed about anything." He looked around, noting there were few obstacles and little civilization around.

Bumblebee mumbled something, that had Raphael giggling again and hugging his guardian's neck, "This is Jasper, Wing," He said peeking back at the flier, "There's not many people over at the town itself, even less who come out here to the Mazes."

"Good to know, less of a chance to get seen." He bustled after them grinning when they finally reached Optimus.

The Prime had settled into a patch of sunlight, partly under and overhang, but folded into his truck form. It was semi-sleek, with an interesting edge of primal, mechanical beauty in the lines. Even with the warn paint and scratched chrome, it looked wonderful for a grounder, a charge in a way to some fliers. There wasn't much visible blue on the red frame, but a few interesting things hung inside the cab, a few even glittered. Presents from the kids. Optimus shifted and opened his door invitingly as Bumblebee set Raphael down, hovering close in case the small boy needed help climbing into the semi truck as the Prime purred.

Wing watched, then simply plopped down, mindful of Miko still settled on his shoulder. He quietly took the scene in, enjoying the sun much like the semi did.

"Hello Wing." The Prime rumbled softly, sounding relieved to see the flier, and not minding when Miko climbed down to get in him as well. Or the thump of bumblebee 'pouncing' lightly on his bed, wiggling teasing fingers at the human. "How are you? And Achat?"

The jet flopped on his back when Miko had climbed off. "He's growling and grumpy, sounds much like my carrier after a nasty surprise. Especially mad they slowed his journey down. Will take him a bit to get here since his engineers decided to take his warp engines out of commission." He sighed softly, weary. "I'm as well as expected. Unsettled but that's something only flight and meditation can work out of my systems."

"I thought as much," the Prime said, Optimus watching as small hands batted at the grey fingers poking through the open passenger side window. "It may have been some vrons since I had fliers under my detect command, so to say, but I have not forgotten. There should be no human flights over and around this area. The humans here call the dessert canyons and plateaus here 'the mazes.'" He chuckled, "If you stay in the area you should be safe from detection."

"Hm." He made the non committal sound, leaning up on his elbows to glance through the trucks windows, grinning, challenging the kids to speak up for themselves.

"Can we go up with him?" Miko asked, scrambling and wrapping her slender arms around the big steering wheel, half on it, partly on her way up to the dash, "Please? Pleeaaase?" She glanced to the side for support.

Raphael looked up from reaching for the integrated computer in the dash, tucking his hands under him, "I'd like to go too Optimus... but not really high..."

"I think this would be up to Wing," The Prime said, his tone indulgent to the human-sparklings, full of affection and in his field was the distinct feeling of want. Optimus wanted a sparkling again, and these humans were the closest he had, and there was a creator feeling of him.

The jet grinned amused. "I do not see a problem with it." He stood up, then turned a bit and folded down into his jet mode.

Miko dangled out of Optimus' window staring with wide eyes as Raphael peeked out behind her. "Whoa..." She muttered looking at the Cybertronian alt-form.

"Do you wish to stretch your wings first?" The Prime asked, keeping his doors closed at first.

"Them first. The weather is good for me to fly for quite some time. Giving the first flights to them is better than having to stop when I don't want to." The jet chuckled softly. "I might have enough room for both of you but I think it might be better to take each on their own. Not that you have totally different preferences." One got the impression of a smirk from the alien jet.

"Me first!" Miko paused before falling out, looking back and waiting to see that Raphael didn't mind. Then yipped as the door she was balance on opened, and Bumblebee lifted her free before getting up and stepping to Wing with a chirp.

The jet wriggled his wings in invitation, the cockpit glass split and slid to the sides, giving her enough room to flop in the seat that was meant for someone about twice her height. "Buckle up, Miko."

"Um..." The girl looked around when she was slid in, touching the edges of the mock control panels and poking at the seat, "This is huge!"

Wing snorted amused. "The design came from a species long since extinct. Other stunt frames at home share the frame design. It's one of the most agile and lightest frames my size." He explained, using small diodes to draw her attention to the not quite hidden straps.

With a few sounds of effort, the girl managed to pull the straps down and start clicking them together. "Ouff...so mechs take forms from other worlds too?"

The jet nodded, rather dipped his wings. Alt modes really made reading the gestures harder if one wasn't used to it. "Look at your guardian and the others. We sometimes get fond of certain alt modes, so we keep them, some scans get integrated into the once global database, so others may build frames based on them. My creators knew I'd stay much smaller than them, and my tendency for acrobatic stunts as youngling led them to upgrade me into this frame. And I'm too fond of it to change it to something earth made, mostly because I have yet to find something appealing."

"That makes sense I guess." Miko said as she considered it, trying to tug the straps tighter around her small frame. "Ratchet keeps saying he wants his 'coils' back." she added, giggled and asked, "Um...help?"

Wing giggled and gently pulled the straps back into their housings until they were snug against her. "He had a hover car as mode back on Cybertron then. I can understand him, it so much smoother a ride than wheels." He slid the cock pit close, the normally tinted glass perfectly clear as if it wasn't there at all.

Enough so that Miko had to try and reach out to touch, grinning and pulling out her phone to take a picture of Bumblebee as he touched a finger to the other side. The scout gave a light scolding, not translating but playful, as if reminding Wing to be careful as he backed up and out of the way

Wing shifted his voice to a conspiratorial one. "I shall never bring her back! Haha!" All with the evil laughter as his engines whined to life and he neatly accelerated across the uneven ground, then was up in the sky with Miko, setting himself up for a simple circular fly over. "Anything you want, loopings, barrel rolls, corkscrews?" He suggested, already calculating the top speed he could take for the maneuvers without nauseating Miko or doing worse.

"Loops!" The girl cheered, still pressed in the seat.

The jet speeded up, slower than a fighter jet but well faster than any normal plane as he pulled up, then twisted his frame into the loop. When he was back in his original position he went right back to going higher. Above what normally would be cruising altitude for airliners. Then he flipped onto his back, flying belly up. "Enjoy the sights."

"This is so much better then coming to the states!" Miko squealed in delight, first clinging to the straps, then tossing her arms up, on hand holding her phone to get pictures.

Wing chuckled, leaving her to making the pictures. Then he twisted around and pointed his nose straight up, straining his engines until he was as he could get, just enough that one could see space beyond. He stayed there for as long as his engines allowed, a bit more than a minute maybe, then cut them and slowly started to drop, twisting around, noise pointing straight down. "Freeeeefaaallllll."

Miko had enough time to strain and get a picture of the darkness and stars, hoping it would turn out. She, admittedly let out a, "Eeeeeeiiii!" In a mix of delighted fear and enthusiasm, clinging onto the straps holding her with a white knuckle grip. As much thrilled as afraid, though more thrilled at the freefall, as likely this might never happen again.

The jet vibrated in delight, purring happily as he dropped several miles down again, igniting his engines slowly to bring them around carefully. Abrupt stopping would have been possible, just not with the human on board. He lazily sank further down, a downward spiral giving a nice view of the land beneath them.

"Oh...wow... Looks so much better up here," Miko gasped, trying to get her breathe again.

Wing hummed softly. "It does. Many worlds look better like this. There's nothing better than getting the overview, seeing how everything merges together, a large harmony of the surroundings that you just can't grasp from the ground."

"Being a mech is so cool, that you get to do things like this," Miko threw her arms up, as if into imaginary wind, "all on your own!"

"Yeah. It's a wonderful thing to be free of everything and just fly for the enjoyment." He filtered warmed air into the cockpit, giving Miko a breeze to enjoy. He rolled gently onto his side, spiraling tighter towards the ground.

That seemed to delight the girl to no end, and she mouthed something with, 'I wish I...' Before a happy whoop came out at the sudden motion, laughing as she watched the ground at this odd angle.

The white jet purred happily, flopping on his back in the air again, flying as if he had never turned upside down. He went further down, skimming over the tops of the plateaus scattered in the desert and then the spot where Optimus and Bumblebee were with Raphael. He was just so fast enough to not drop out of the sky.

Bumblebee warbled a greeting up to him, waving as Wheeljack was seen transforming to let Raphael sit on his hood. Wing wriggled back down at him, then pushed himself upright, nose pointing upwards as he throttled his engines, literally standing upright in the air for a moment before shooting straight up again.

Once more he had a little human happily giving mock-screams of fear as she enjoyed the flight, but even with him being careful soon Wing would have to land to give the young frame a rest. The jet giggled then dropped down with a long drawn half loop, pulling a corkscrew at the end before slowing down to land.

It seemed he timed it just right, as Miko was clutching the straps and part of the false controls, "Ooooo...Wing... I'm starting not to feel good."

Wing purred. "Your body reached its limits, you go and flop across Wheeljack's hood while I go and take Raph for a round." He chirred softly, setting down as carefully as he could, stopping close to the others and releasing the straps as the false glass slid aside again.

Bumblebee came over, peering inside with a chirp, and then gave a light purring as Miko gave in and just held out her arms to be picked up.

"Bee? I don't feel good." She said with a pleading tone, not resisting gentle fingers and gripped the armor of his chest after being picked up, "So freakin' cool and worth it...!" She sighed.

The jet hummed softly. "Good to know a little nausea is worth the living rollercoaster. You should drink some water and rest." He advised quietly, Wing had done his homework obviously.

Raphael was looking over, not having made it past Optimus' grill, pressing against it as he took in Miko's reactions. He wasn't so sure about flying now.

The jet watched Raphael insecurely standing there. He sighed softly. "Raph, you don't have to be afraid. Miko wanted a rollercoaster, she got one. You want sightseeing, you get that. I'm not going to do something you don't want."

"Not 'really' fast?" The boy asked pushing his glasses up, needing the extra reassurance, even as the massive truck moved the inch forward to press against the youth and nudged the boy into stepping forward.

Wings wriggled in affirmative. "You saw how slow I was when I passed right over you. That's the slowest I can manage, above that is a limit that you set. I can go way faster than you could tolerate, but that's for unmanned flight." Wing sounded distinctively hopeful that Raphael would fly with him. He chirred softly, patiently waiting for the boy, despite the restlessness of his EM field betraying him to the other mechs.

Wheeljack rolled forward, letting Bumblebee put Miko on his hood, rumbling reassurance to both humans. Almost at the same time Optimus gave a deep purring, half using the engine. The mech ever so gently nudged Raphael again, and after one more moment he came over to Wing, waiting for his guardian's help to get up. Then Bumblebee placed the lighter, smaller human inside of Wing, chittering a set of chirps and whistles that only the boy seemed to understand, trying to help with getting him strapped in, one hand on the jets back.

Wing was warm to the touch, vibrating from the restlessness and giddy enjoyment. He had no problem with letting the scout strap his charge in. Courteous as Wing was he patiently let the young boy settle down. "Just say when you feel ready."

The boy shifted, having to tug at each strap before he pushed his glasses up again, the held onto the harness. He looked up at Bumblebee, getting a purring sound back, and with the approval of his guardian he nodded a little shy. "Okay... I guess I'm as ready as I'll be."

Only after that did Bumblebee step back, the scout moving out of Wing's way. Giving just a tiny sound of worry, but trusting the Knight none the less.

Wing slid the cockpit shut, giving the young boy an unmarred view of the outside world as he took off. Flying a lazy circle over the spot they had come from, he was in what most humans would associate cruise speed for normal planes. He made his way unhurried across the landscape. Rolling gently through the sky, the movement far less abrupt and more even than with Miko as he rose higher.

The boy slowly relaxed, still hanging on to be extra sure, but he was staring with wide brown eyes. Full of quiet awe as he turned his head one way and then another depending on which way the Knight was banking.

"Wow..." He muttered, holding his glasses in place, "I can see the old mine shafts!" The boy pointed to a section of the Mazes.

Wing purred deeply. "And next you get to see space." He speeded up, banking upwards, not straight up but enough to press Raphael back into the seat. The boy squeaked, sounding more like a sparkling then he intended, clinging tight and tensed before making himself go limp to watch what was happening.

The jet hummed reassuringly. Pushing through into the upper spheres to the same height he had taken Miko. Allowing Raphael to see space.

"Oohh wow..." The boy breathed as he looked, and then pointed at something up, glittering well out of Wing's range nearer to the moon, "That's where the space bridge was."

Wing eyed the debris the boy meant, humming softly. "Too bad you couldn't get control of it." He sighed softly. "Want to have the slow descend or rather freefall like Miko? It would be similar to those tower rides you have in theme park, just a much longer drop and less abrupt stop and no wind." He quietly explained.

"Can you do both?" Raph asked, for the first time pressing against the straps to see the forming curve of his home world.

The jet rumbled softly then started to loose height, seemingly floating down, he decided he would wait with the freefall until they had left the altitudes of space watching. His human passenger seemed to really like this, watching the world become even larger, and lightening up. He squirmed in his seat before stilling to just watch.

Wing slowly went over into a nosedive, taking far longer than he would have for it as his engines cut out for the drop, leaving Raphael in the eerie silence of the thin air, the white frame largely dampening the sound near the ground, it wasn't audible up here at all, even the slight hum of Wings other systems barely registered.

The boy hummed and then pressed down into the seat for comfort as he stared at the landscape. "Wing?"

"Yes, Raph?" The jet answered with a purr.

"With the others coming... does that mean... or, I mean." Raphael shifted and asked while safe with just Wing to hear this worry, "Are the Autobots going to leave when Achat comes?"

Wing hummed thoughtfully while engaging his thrusters again, leveling their flight path slowly out. "No, I severely doubt it. While Achat might settle on another planet or the moon, he can easily be reached through bridges. I doubt Optimus is willing to leave you and your planet unguarded."

"Bumblebee said there's a lot of mechs coming," Raphael sifted and asked, "Do you think any will help?"

"It's an entire city coming. There are some who might help, some who will help, but many who won't. In the very least the Autobots will have a steady supply of materials and energon." Wing explained.

"I hope they do, if it means anything," Raphael said, using a more hugging hold on the straps, "Optimus is so sad, and the other bots too. They hide it but I can see it sometimes, Jack says he can feel it most from Optimus... does that make sense?"

"They fight a war older than me. I can imagine." Wing sighed softly. He banked slightly, descending further in a wide spiral.

"I hope Optimus will be happy more- and Bee too." The boy lifted his head, being sorter then Miko he was lower in the seat and less view of the world outside, at least closer things.

The jet purred softly, rolling onto his back, giving Raphael an upside down view of the world. "They will have a lot of things that were eradicated with the war back in reach. Optimus will likely immerse himself in the libraries. We added a lot of things to it. Imagine Ratchet not having to repair with insufficient materials and tools that are in better shape too."

The boy fumbled to keep his glasses in place, looking 'up' at the moving world at this angle. "Do you think he, or the new medic... can help Bee? Ratchet almost as sensitive about that as Bee is about his voice, his real voice."

"Yes. Repairing that won't be much of a problem, we could do a full frame rebuild if necessary. Although I am sure as heck keeping far away from the medbay when Redline and Ratchet meet. And Redline starts growling about all the work he's going to have." Wing said, shuddering at the thought of those tempers clashing.

"I think Ratchet's done a great job, being stuck here," Raphael, held one hand to his head to hold his glasses, the other reaching out to pat at the cockpit, "Can you turn back up?" He asked, uncomfortable now.

Wing rolled gently. "He has. But I know he's hating the limits he has."

"Like Jack's mom when she just has band aids." Raphael said softly as he remembered the two acting alike, and the boy lifted his hands to the spots under his shirt where he knew was the energon marks he had, shivering in reflex in the memory.

The straps tightened in a gentle squeeze of comfort. "There's a theory that the grouchier the medic, the more empathy and care he possesses. They have a deep desire to help, but doing so with insufficient materials wears on them, it's like an itch you can't scratch. The knowledge they do less than what they know they could because they don't have what they need."

By now Wing was low enough to be seen again and he banked to the side slightly to allow Raphael to see that they were passing Jasper.

"I can see where I live," The boy giggled despite himself as they started back to the Mazes area.

Wing chirped happily. "You okay with another upside down flight? Passing right over them, let them see you?" He asked, enjoying this relaxing cruise as much as he had the stunts with Miko.

"I guess," Raphael held his glasses in place again, "But not too long?"

"Just for passing, after that we are going to land." Wing assured the youth as he headed directly for the small group, rolling onto his back as he slowed as much as he could, allowing Raphael to get a good look at them from up here, and for them to see him. Once they fully passed them he rolled in a gentle corkscrew that ended up with him flying back towards the group and upright again.

The human youth had just time to wave at his guardian, and Bumblebee waved enthusiastically back. Waiting for them to land and help his charge out, chittering excitedly as he asked how it was. Soon his gentle hands lifted Raphael free of Wing, letting him transform again, or get ready to take off for his own solo flight.

The jet did transform, pulling a simple cube of energon out of his subspace, it was obviously still a ration from Achat since the color was a bit off from what the Autobots had on earth. He downed it in one go, padded over and hugged the Primes alt form, before taking off, transforming mid air and shooting away fast enough for a sonic boom to reach the group a moment later. By that time he was already dancing through the air.


	12. Quest

Optimus Prime turned, rumbling in greeting to the white jet later on that day, he was standing in front of one of the computer banks, a hybrid cross of salvaged Cybertronian and enhanced human tech. The big red and blue mech was studding a moving map when Wing came, in time to see the shifting tectonic plates rearrange into the modern configuration for the planet.

"Do you feel better Wing?" He asked, one hand on the controls, glancing to the side where the humans were talking, Miko and Raphael telling the newly arrived Jack what happened in their flights.

"A lot." Wing admitted, bouncing over and brushing against the Prime's side briefly. "What are you looking for? Possible locations of Crystal City?" He asked.

"Impact site." The bigger mech said, his field rippling as his Matrix shifted inside, he didn't seem to notice it though, or Jack looking over in responce, "At least the likely places."

"Hmm. Is there any recordings about her in human history. The mural showed her with differently clothed humans, a variety of skin colors too." Wing suggested, purring deeply as he flopped over one of the crates used for sitting, watching Jack closely. "And Jack? The offer for flying stands for you too. Optimus will just have to approve. And Arcee. And probably your carrier." Wing chirped at the youth.

"Maybe in a little bit," Jack smiled, coming closer.

"Likely there is, but Cybertronians have influenced the humans before." Optimus rumbled after, pointing to another screen that displayed glyphs, "But there might be something..."

"Atlantis?" The teen asked, perking up as he watched the screens too, leaning on the rails near. He had just glimpsed the things that were starting to come up, even an emblem that was a glyph to the mechs, not seeing it as such at first.

The jet eyed it, then idly did separate research through the human network. "Yeah. That's her. She's a myth though, something must have happened to have made her population seek shelter. They sank her to protect themselves from something, and our technology is so advanced, humans would not have been capable of finding her." Wing chirred softly. Eyeing the Metrotitan and Cybertronian glyphs.

"Or she sank herself." Optimus rumbled, glancing to the side as Jack came closer, having to climb up and down a few ladders to another to get up to the computers, and where the Prime was standing.

The jet twitched. "If she was still awake enough to do so." He shifted up and padded over wriggling against Primes frame. "But I trust the myths. She had a human population, maybe still has."

"If Crystal City made the choice of a blind jump while being infected to save as many as passable, including her mate." Optimus lifted one arm to let Wing in close, resting it over him, "It is likely she did the same again. We have learned that even when a mecha is completely infected, they are not lost." He rumbled and looked over to the side to where the rooms were, Jack shifting on the panel. "This is why you are not going alone Wing, Cliffjumper is going to go with you, as the only one of us with firsthand experience with Dark Energon."

The jet chirred in acceptance. "Suspected that. That stuff is evil. I wouldn't want any one exposed to it who doesn't have to." White armor clamped down at the thought of the Dark Energon.

"That is why Cliffjumper is going with you, and Jack." Optimus said, already comming the shock trooper to report over.

Wing nodded. "Me and Too Pure will probably sense her way earlier than I'd like. The dark energon is fragging uncomfortable to be around. Cliffjumper can sense it too?" He asked unsure about the shock trooper. It was rare that the knight felt the need to swear but the unmaker's blood even got to this soft sparked mech.

"Cliffjumper, for a time was a terrorcon." Optimus said quietly, so not to disturb the other humans, offering a hand to Jack. "I will never stop admiring his spark for finding a way back, and back to us. That is why I told you to find him if you come across any terrorcons, he still can influence them."

The knight hummed thoughtfully. "I hope we won't encounter any terrorcons. I know they are down there, but still…"

Wings engines whined softly as he went back to eyeing the 'mysterious' Atlantis again. Pictures drawn by societies scattered across the world, believed to never have been in contact with each other. Aztec, Maya and Egyptians the most prominent. Norse, various Indigenous people from all over the world less often, but even they had been there, had incorporated glyphs into their history.

Optimus reached back, rubbing his fingers down the jets back before turning them around and pulled a folded bundle that was human size to hand to Wing, a little Eva suit that would work underwater as well, glancing at Jack. "It might be wise to get your Key, Jack," the Prime said as he lowered the older teen to another section for the humans, "If Crystal City is locked, even in stasis, that will make a Metrotitan open hatches for you."

"Not just for the Big-V?" The young human asked as he hopped off the large hand and headed to the vault. He returned with the artifact, tucking into an inside pocket of a jacket he pulled on.

"Metrotitan's are said to be a direct contact to Primus. When you see their sparks and feel the unconditional love they have for those they call their population, you might understand it. I know why they are considered the connections closest to him along with Primes and Convoys." Wing answered quietly. He regarded the boy and his key with awe, still amazed a human had not only earned the Primes trust, but was honorably enough that Primus deemed him worthy, allowing Jack to be imprinted by the Key.

"It must be amazing," Jack said coming over to Wing, to stand by his left pede. "To get that chance I mean, for something like that."

"Perhaps someday you will get such a chance," Optimus rumbled, he had a feeling this boy was going to be very important, not just what he did with contacting Vector Sigma, but for Wing and Achat. It was why he was sending the teen along with the two mechs after much thought.

"Maybe, maybe not," The human rubbed the back of his head and poked the white ankle, catching sight of Cliffjumper as the trooper came into the main room- pausing to tease Raphael as normal. Jack didn't think he'd get to see half the things he heard about, not that he didn't want to- he did! But Jack was also practical, and some things seemed far past his lifetime, humans didn't live that long in comparison to the mechs. But it was nice to think about those things.

Wing shifted slightly, crouching and purring at Jack. "You will have a lot of opportunities in your life to see and do things nobody else ever will. Many of them as unlikely as becoming the bearer of the Key." He chirred softly, gently resting a hand on the much smaller shoulder.

He glanced over to where Cliffjumper came in and trilled a greeting at him.

The shock trooper waved back, gently teasing both Raphael and Miko before coming over, "So, we're off on an adventure and need someone they can hide behind?" He asked, glancing at Optimus.

"Basically," The Prime agreed easily, giving the mech a data file. Watching as Cliffjumper rumbled then made a face.

"Yeah, that makes sense." he nodded, flashing Wing a full grin, showing the fangs in his denta, "Don't worry, I only give love bites now."

The jet snorted, offering Jack his free hand to climb onto. "Keep your love bites. Snuggles are much better." He teased back, grinning.

"Nothing wrong with that," Cliffjumper shrugged, smiling as Jack hopped up onto the offered hand, and then moving over to the ground bridge before it was opened. Jack was shifted up to Wing's shoulder as he went on to follow the red mech. He glanced back for a moment, focused on the research still open on one of the screens. Vowing they would find the femme city.

"See what you can find, but be careful." Optimus said opening the ground bridge.

Wing chirruped at Optimus. "I'm going to watch Cliff, make sure he doesn't do anything reckless." Wing giggled and got out of the shock troopers reach, unsure if he would get cuffed over the head for that. He bustled after the red mech through the bridge though.

"Neeeeeevar will happen!" The red mech gave a bark of laughed, walking into the tunnel of light, "Just don't lose that suit for Jack- Arcee will gut us if something happened to the runt!"

"Better remember it!" Jack called back from his perch.

Wing snorted. "Trust me Cliffjumper, I'll make sure Jack comes back without a bruise." He wandered after the red mech and only when they were through the bridge did he sigh softly, looking around. It felt _good_ to be back outside, even after all the flying earlier.

A strong, black hand rested on Wing's free shoulder, the red mech squeezed a bit in assurance as he tilted his head, light reflecting on his broken horn. "Just be careful kiddo, this place may look empty," he waved at the trees as the closed, "But its not a cleared area like the mazes. So keep your scanners up on at least a low level." Cliffjumper said, his own buzzing softly as they swept out, looking for humans, as well as Decepticons scouts. "You never know when a squishy or trooper will pop up."

"Just like you do?" Jack asked, leaning back, not at all bothered by the squishy comment.

"Hah! Yep!" Cliffjumper let go and scented the air, "Though knowing our luck in Team Prime, we'll stumble into Deadlock."

Wing hummed softly, stowing the suit for Jack into an armor pocket for now. "I'm not sure I would mind meeting that Decepticon. He didn't seem very happy with his brethren at the last battle." He admitted quietly. He padded after the red mech, wings flaring and clicking in place, fully outstretched they would give him a lot of extra input.

Cliffjumper growled at that, though didn't pause as he started to track, using another sense, not just scanners and optics. "Mech should have listened to me before he let himself get snared in by Turmoil."

"Maybe we'll get a chance to find out why he did that and maybe see if he's willing to stray from his path now." Wing hummed softly and reached out, then thought better of it and let his hand drop back to his side, sighing and prodded his great sword for help. He felt it grumbling amused about the jet disturbing it's 'beauty sleep', but it went willingly to work.

"Wish that could happen," Cliffjumper rumbled before crouching down and staring at a spot. He put a hand down on it, and growled in a new, eerie way that had Jack tensing, grabbing Wing's collar ridge. "Primus, Optimus has the best guesses..."

Wing nodded slightly. "Between the Matrix, fragments of her memories and those 'legendary myths' human kind has of 'Atlantis' it's not hard to have some very good guesses, not to forget Optimus was and is an Archivist, he knows a lot of stuff, read a lot of stuff." The jet moved ahead of Cliffjumper, he could feel traces of energy, not enough to make anyone come looking for possible energon, but enough to be felt when you passed by this place.

"Not just that Wing." Cliffjumper grunted as he started digging around in the spot he was at, after a bit of work he got a hold of something and pulled it up. After breaking it off of the rooted cluster. "This." He held up the raw, dark energon crystal. It wavered in the light, but seemed weaker then the crystal in containment.

The jet neatly moved away from the crystal, quick to put at least twice his frame size of distance between them. He whined softly, the traces he had felt amplifying now that it had been unearthed. He eyed it and huffed. "Probably a left over from Crystal City and her infection. "

"Yeah, so whatever's here, isn't that far, or down deeper." Cliffjumper flipped the crystal around, eyeing it- and he wasn't bothered by it.

"Cliff!" Jack called, worried, "Remember what Ratchet said- you can't have that stuff unless he's monitoring."

"Yeah, yeah." The front-liner spun the crystal on his palm before subspacing it. "But this stuff is weaker, might be useful." He pushed some of the dirt back into the hole, refilling it in for Wing, but now he had a starting point to map out the veins.

The jet chirred when it wasn't exposed anymore and he could concentrate on what his sword felt. He chirped to get Cliffjumper's attention then padded away. There was something down that way.

The red mech rose and trotted after until even, nudging the flier, "Sorry if I end up weirding or outright scaring you soon Wing. If there is a lot of active dark energon, or terrorcons, I'm...going to react."

The jet sighed and turned enough to brush against the red mech. "I can't say I'm really afraid. Just unsettled, stuff is painful to be close to."

"I know," the mech rumbled, rubbing at his remaining, whole horn. Cliffjumper smiled as he watched Jack reach out to rub the side of Wing's cheek.

Wing nuzzled against Jacks hand, ex-venting. "Let's keep going. There's an entrance somewhere. I can still feel traces of the energy."

"I'm just the ride along." Jack smiled, shifting and making himself relax to the mech's field, having learned before some of the Autobots seemed to like it.

Wing purred and moved towards the growing energy traces, allowing his sword to guide him. He huffed when he found a small cave entrance, grumbling about stupid underground things all the time.

"Can you guys fit?" Jack asked as Cliffjumper peered in, and then transformed.

The white mech grabbed Jack and carefully lowered him down. "I'll have to crawl a bit, maybe it gets bigger further in." He admitted, walking as close as he could before ducking down and inside on all fours.

The muscle car inched forward first, giving a snorting like sound as he scented while moving. The human stayed between the two, one hand reaching out to touch the red bumper, glancing back at the Knight every few minutes. Jack hesitated and pulled out his Key to hold. Wing chirred uneasily, both from knowing they were going close to the Dark Energon and from being literally trapped underground. He eyed the surroundings, sighing with relief when they finally found a spot where he could stand again.

Cliffjumper rumbled as he stayed on his wheels, it made more room and he could maneuver better, "Hop up Jack."

The teen did, jumping and turning to sit on the back of the muscle car, and Jack smiled reassuringly up at Wing, "I'm sure it'll be okay, we just have to be careful." He looked down at the Key in his hand, the other now flat on the red metal.

"Careful... yeah. But won't stop this stuff from just being painful by existing." Wing sighed and brushed Jack's head, ruffling the hair before walking ahead, wings twitching in their tight tuck against his back.

"Can you use a buffer of some sort?" the human asked, ruffling his hair back into place. The Key was protecting him, though unless the dark energon, or energy from it was directly forced into the human body it didn't seem to bother humans. But Jack remembered all too clearly what happened to Raphael, and knew better then to be completely comfortable.

Wing shook his head. "No. My great sword might be an asset in finding it, but it also makes me more vulnerable. It amplifies rather than shields. To make me stay away from it. Problem is just that both it and I know we need to find it, doesn't change that it can't shield me, though." He sighed and gently stroked the hilt on his back in a reassuring way, knowing it wasn't the swords fault.

"Oh..." Jack looked down at the ground slowly rolling away from him, only that Cliffjumper wasn't going any real speed was why he was staying there by choice. Dark eyes shifted to stare thoughtfully at the Key, thinking over what he could do with it.

"There's old 'blood' here." Cliffjumper stopped, backed up and turned to his left, tracking something else.

Wing glanced over and followed after a moment. "Think it's Crystal's?"

"Smells like mech." there was a faint ripple of the panels, a smaller shrug as the doors stayed close, "They were coming up..." The muscle car stopped over the bare rock, idling with no exhaust and then his engine sound stopped. "He stopped here... came from... this way." Cliffjumper flicked on his high beams and started rolling to what looked like a branching tunnel, now visible, and Wing would have to stoop or get lower again.

"Must have been a bit bigger then you and I, lots of energon."

Wing chirred and peered into the tunnel. "A terrorcon? One of the infected mechs she had on board? We gotta find out, no matter how much I don't want to." He smiled wistfully, nudging Cliffjumper to go ahead and take the lead.

"Not the one that made it out." If Cliffjumper could he would have shaken his head, "And I don't smell any terrorcons up here, not yet."

The jet let out a vent in relief. "Still if a mech survived we gotta find them. On the slim chance they might still be alive." He dropped back down to all fours.

"Wing," the muscle car revved softly, "We're back tracking, this mech made it out. If he survived is another thing, I can track on stone here, but not the changing earth above. The limestone coated the energon, keeping it from fully washing away. If that mech is around, it won't be deeper unless he got infected and came back."

Jack had turned, sitting up on the back of Cliffjumper, looking forward before laying in the back window to save his knees. But the youth had held out his Key, watching the subtle shifting in the crystal that almost only he could see at his level. "Someone is here Cliff..." He said, rubbing the spot behind one ear with his other hand.

The jet huffed and followed silently, unwilling to have his hopes destroyed. He glanced to Jack, golden optics narrowing. "Hope it's not an enemy." He shifted a bit moving a tad bit faster.

"Never said it wasn't," Cliffjumer sounded distracted, "There's only one trail here... Jack, how far away is the spark?"

"Its... its closer, there's two." The youth struggled, paused and poked the Key, "Behave." he told it.

Wing peered at the key, churring at it, "It better behave, those might be some of the lost knights for all we know." He sighed and prodded his sword but Too Pure was unwilling for once, deciding that no, it would not help him beyond trying to sense the Dark Energon. The sword felt weakened, unhappy and grumpy. It wanted away now.

The muscle car slowed and stopped at a fork in the passage, one opening up and getting higher, the other twisting to the left and the same level. Cliffjumper moved to the entrance of each, feeling Dark energon from both but the blood-type energon he'd been tracking stopped. Meaning the mech started to bleed outside his shell here. "Where do we go?"

"Umm..." Jack slid off, moving ahead to the side passage and staring in as far as the headlights would go. "There's one this way- or something. I think." he looked at the Key and back to the darkness. He looked to the main passage and pointed, "There's a song echo coming from there though. Its sad."

"The survivor first. If the echo is there still, it will be there a bit later to listen to." Wing decided and eyed the indicated passage. "Take the lead Jack, but stay close."

The teen looked back, using one hand to keep the high beams off his eyes as he looked up to the golden optics, then he started down the passage. He paused and came back to Cliffjumper, "Is my flashlight still in there?"

"Might be," the mech opened his door, letting Jack rummage inside before coming out with a light, to add just that bit more in his shadow from the lights behind.

Once with that bit of security, the human started again. One hand holding his Key up, and watching the shifting colors like reading a data pad. Likely he was, as the boy was connected to the living thing. Jack hummed softly to it as he picked his way forward, able to get ahead of the two mechs, even Cliffjumper in his alternate mode, as tired had to navigate over the tunnel floor, but he stayed in the light. He was still a bit ahead of them, so Jack was the first to spot the gleam of metal.

"There's something up here!" Jack called back, crouching down and started pushing fallen rock fragments, maybe shale, off of what looked like the world's largest sword. He knew better, with the blade as long as he was, it was a small dagger for a transformer. It still had a shine and only just started a few rusty patches, and inlayed glyphs that Jack couldn't read.

Wing twitched when he saw the glyphs, a low keen rising from his vocalizer. He shuffled around Cliffjumper, collecting the dagger and examining it carefully. "That's one of ours."

He dusted it off, fingers gliding over the glyphs. He recognized the work of one of the Citadels weapon-smiths anywhere, though he couldn't tell if this one belonged to one of the civilians or another knight. It could have belonged to either, since some civilians had earned reputations among the knights or had lovers there who would gift such dagger as a sign of honor or love.

The jet gave Jack a searching look, eyeing the Key with quivering wings. "We gotta find whoever is down here. They were in close contact with the Knights. Maybe even a Knight."

"I don't feel a sword like your though," Jack said slowly, looking back to the darkness, he took a few deep breaths and walked ahead again, the tunnel was slowly creeping up higher here, as well as notably sloping downwards.

"Then someone close to one of us. These daggers have been gifted to honorary civilians at times, or gifts of knights to their lovers." Wing explained quietly, storing the dagger away as if it was a frail glass object. He pulled his own flashlight out of subspace now, lighting a much larger area than Jack could.

The muscle car revved, rolling forward and stopping in order to clip the heel of Wing's pede. A reminder that he had to be first, able to pick up energon nearly gone after all, the Knight would scuff up any possible 'new' trails. This was a useful talent but hard.

Wing huffed but allowed the red mech to roll ahead, uneasy and twitchy from the prospect of finding a surviving mech but having no way of going any faster than the human could move. It made him nervous to think about it and the dark energon surrounding this place.

:: _Take a deep vent,_ :: Cliffjumper comm sighlently, his voice taking a surprisingly comforting rumble. He was a Caretaker after all of Bumblebee. :: _The Key said there's a spark- and it would know if it was in risk of snuffing. Jack would be running, not watching his feet. There's no use us getting hurt trying to save someone else._ ::

It didn't keep Wing from the uneasy quivering, he click chirped at Cliffjumper. :: _I know, I know. I can't help it._ :: Wing answered. He couldn't stand going so slow if there was someone in need, not when there was little he had to look out for.

Jack had drifted to the right, peering at something before he jerked and looked back, "Uhh, there's a pede here!"

Cliffjumper transformed, filling up the space some before the thicker mech stopped more, almost kneeling as he moved to the far side of the human, letting Wing get in close as he started carefully lifting boulders and rocks. His scanners alive and focused on the cavern tunnel to be sure there wasn't supports being taken down as he dug, "Looks like he sealed himself in."

"Or her," Jack said as he examined the pede.

Wing chirred and was busily getting the rocks away, making sure to line them up somewhere out of the way. "Hiding from the Dark Energon infection, then went into stasis from the lack of Energon..." He offered his thoughts, carefully lifting another rock off of the frames chest.

"Here, let me check for damage before you pull 'em out." Jack offered, having pulled a bandana out of a pocket to wrap over his nose and mouth as a rough protection from the dust.

Wing waited quietly, unable to say who it was they found, as Achat was busy getting to them and keeping his grieve in check enough to avoid damaging either his citizens or hurt his consorts accidentally.

"Its a femme!" Jack's voice called from the inside of the pocket like alcove, the human just visible with his light as he went up one side, down the other, and then climbed up to stand on the mecha's front. He was checking for damage, and paused to press the side of his head against where the spark must have been, along with the Key. "She's okay I think- the Key doesn't think she's staved, just stasis."

"That's good," Cliffjumper shifted to reach in, carefully starting to pull her out.

Wing shifted nervously, waiting for Cliffjumper to pull the femme out. "How do we get her out of here, the passages are barely large enough for me to crawl through, we can't just drag her all the way." He chirred, carefully brushing some dust off of her face.

Cliffjumper lifted Jack up as the boy started sneezing, holding him under one of the warrior's vents to get clear, warm air flowing over him. "We don't, we find a spot down here that's big enough to open a ground bridge."

"If we find one..." Wing sighed and watched them for a moment, then glanced around. "Leave her here for now, while we search the rest or take her back to the branching we came from?" He asked, glancing back the way they had come.

"There's something down there- if nothing else room for Terrorcons to move," Cliffjumper said as he started pushing some of the debris back up on the femme to hide her against the wall of the tunnel. "So we open a bridge once there's room, and a signal. Otherwise it's the old fashion way of bringing her up."

Wing chirred unhappily, but helped with covering her back up. "Then let's move on before one of those finds us here. I'd be happier if we get the surprise on them."

"Likely any Terrorcons would be settled," Cliffjumper extended an arm, letting Jack get away from the stirred up dust and start to look around. The resourceful human didn't get too far before finding a hilt from another small dagger along the bend,

Wing sighed. "I hope we don't even find any. They are a problem I really don't desire to deal with." He glanced over to Jack, following the human, "Another dagger? This one isn't of Knight origin, but it has the flourish style of Crystals own."

"It's broken," Jack braced himself on the hilt, using his weight to move I and look at the remnants of what looked like crystal in the hilt.

Wing hummed, "Signs of a fight. The rest is probably inside the attacker." He mused and gently took hold of it. "I haven't seen any like these before."

Cliffjumper had to half lean against Wing to get a look, and then grunted, "Its a quick-blade Wing. Fast and dirty to make, one time use normally per blade, but you can make it out of most things."

The jet eyed it. "Ugly weapon, even if I understand it's use, I don't like it." He rubbed back against Cliff seeking reassurance as much as a comforting presence in the face of things so very alien and yet familiar to him.

"That's a good one," Ciffjumper leaned over him more, pressing his armor to Wing's back and took the hilt. "This is more from an artist, I saw these back before the war, they liked the crystal blades as being less threatening to still go into clubs, but help if needed."

"Hm... So a civilian's last resort so to say. I knew things like these existed, but never saw one. We simply don't have them as they're against the codex. We fight to protect without killing opponents if possible. We only ever kill as the very last resort. And usually that's around the time we use the Great Swords." He spoke quietly, one of his namesakes unfolding to brush against red armor. The jet wriggled and purred softly. "We should go on, I think there's more to this place, much more that we haven't seen yet."

"It's not meant to kill Wing," The warrior said as he rubbed the white mech's shoulder, then gently moved the flier behind him again. Neither of them seeing the quick flash or red in the distance behind them before it vanished, "Just slow someone down for the mecha to get away."

The jet nodded. "Yes, yes. I still don't like it." He answered then let the topic fall, shuffling obediently after the more experienced mech.

Cliffjumper regarded Wing for a long moment before settling down to more crawl then stoop after the human. He had lived in the gutters, levels, nearly in the Decepticon ranks, front lines and now this more gorilla war. "Keep an optic behind us just in case, if there's a burred and hibernating terrorcon around, it won't wake up until after we step on it and move on."

Wing chirped in affirmation, glancing over his shoulder every now and then, as well as using his wings to track whatever might happen behind him, since unfolding them wasn't an option anyways currently. "Hopefully we won't step on one." Wing said.

"Won't know until it happens or doesn't." Cliffjumper shifted, trying to get his thick armor lower or compact to make more room but it wasn't working. The warrior rumbled, and pulled himself forward, for a few minutes right over Jack in a protective way, acting more like a sire then anything, until he slowly started to get up, reaching to put a hand on the ceiling. It was just above him now, letting the mechs stand back up right, even as he started scenting again- and then nudged Wing more to the left to avoided a hidden cluster of dark energon.

Wing twitched uneasily, he had felt something stare in their direction but since he couldn't see anything he decided that it probably was a sensory ghost. He turned back to watch Jack and Cliffjumper, padding after them uneasily.

"There's something ahead... I don't know what it is." Jack admitted, stopping to look between his Key and the path ahead, squinting into the darkness. "There's a spark too but something else, its not exactly like Skyquate either."

Wing's engines idled a bit higher as he moved along with Cliffjumper, he kept behind the red mech but only barely.

"Jack," The warrior hissed after the passed another few side alcoves and passages. His optics where bright, but a mix of blue and purple now, almost like Arcee's but not. A lower, primal growl rattled out of him as he stared into the dark beyond the reach of his headlights.

Then the growl echoed back from a different chest, only it sounded more ragged. Rasping. Cliffjumper pushed Wing behind him and over to where Jack was on the other side.


	13. Rescue Team

"Human spoken dialogue"  
"~ _Human speaking rough Cybertronian dialogue_ ~"  
" ** _Cybertronian spoken dialogue._** "  
::Cybertronian communication/Comm. Line dialogue::  
 ** _-Bumblebee's translation dialogue_** -

* * *

 

Wing carefully tucked Jack against his frame, twin blades flashed in his hands as he drew both his short swords out of their sheaths. The blades crossed in front of the human protectively Wing pressing his back against a wall to make sure he could not be ambushed.

The human retreated to press his back against the wall, well back and behind the blades that were bigger than him. "Oh man..." Jack breathed, watching as purple light became visible dim of his shoulders and arms.

Wing hummed reassuringly, huddling protectively over the human, trusting Cliffjumper to know what he did best. "You okay Jack?"

"I don't know," The teen admitted, clutching his Key as he press against Wing's leg for protection as Cliffjumper moved ahead to confront what was in the dark with a growl.

The jet gently bumped the teens shoulder with his forearm. "It's gonna be okay." He glanced down to check on the teen briefly before his optics went back to scanning the darkness for the aggressor.

There were all sorts of sounds coming from the dark now, at least in that passage Cliffjumper had gone, away from the feeling of a spark. The boy gripped the forearm and pushed, pointing down the way they had been heading, "Wing, if their waking up, we have to find that mecha," he said as the red warrior just blocked to the path to them, "And get that other femme out of here."

Wing nodded and moved his arm away, then nudged Jack. "Go ahead I'm right behind you. Cliff should be able to handle this for the moment. Better scout the area while he makes sure we go unnoticed for now." He glanced to where the shock trooper was undoubtly doing his job.

The boy hesitated, and it was understandable before he pulled his bandana up and started off, this time at a near trot. Wanting to go faster but he seemed to know not to run, and was avoiding being too fast. The teen fallowed his Key to another large form sitting just inside this passage as it opened to slope down to still water. There was a smell of salt water from it, and fish moved in the light under the surface. Even barnacles and muscles were seen on the edges.

Jack was right up on the new mech's leg, glancing back at Wing as he pointing to the long Great Sword clutched in front of him. The chest plates almost completely open and head bowed, he was using his own bulk to shield a smaller mecha wedged into a crack behind him.

"He's still alive!" Jack said, pushing a hand against the Knight's front, and then pressing against the metal to listen and feel the weak spark pulse before looking back up at a rather... unhealthy looking Great Sword.

The jet froze when he felt the contaminated swords field aggressively pushing against him. He muted his vocalizer to avoid the keen that would have done nothing but cause trouble for now. Shifting closer, Wing carefully used on of his own swords to pry the Great Sword off and push it to the side. He was not keen on finding out if it could hurt him right now.

"What about the smaller one?" Wing croaked, carefully reaching into the chest to push the inner armor, that had undoubtedly closed to shield the spark before he had dropped offline, away, revealing the small pulsing orb beneath. He gently brushed it before manually closing the other Knight's chest entirely.

He eyed the smaller frame that had been shielded, but suspected the grey faded armor was a very good indicator for a spark that had long since departed.

"I can't tell," Jack said, trying to climb the old, but still smooth armor. he pressed his Key to the mech, taking a few deep breaths as he tried to focus. "There's... something in the shell but its not like you or this guy... lower I think? smaller?"

"A sparkling?" Wing whispered quietly, it was the only solution he could think of, but for it to have survived for such a long time... Almost impossible. He motioned Jack to get out of the way as he lifted the barely alive knight up and dragged him away.

As the larger form was pulled away, a connection line between the two snapped. Not before tugging the minibot, and the smaller minibot jerked before he slowly collapsed in a heap. Even in death he was curled around himself, to protect that tiny spark. It seemed the Knight had rigged the connection to give his energon to the mini- intending to die and not need it, so in a longer stasis both carrier and new spark would stay alive. But it seemed that the Minibot dedicated all his recourses and self to keeping his sparkling alive, to the point of sacrificing his spark to save it. Though much of the details of this wouldn't be known until Ratchet had a chance to look at these mecha.

Jack dared come closer, crawling into the minibot's curl as energon leaked out of the broken connection, to find where the spark was, then back up as he saw gold looking back up at him, "Right here... Can... I mean, can it stay or..." The teen tripped over his own words, he didn't know much about Cybertronian reproduction. Was it passable to get the weak spark out? There was now a distinct feeling of a ticking clock now that the two were disconnected.

The jet churred uneasily. "No. The sparkling needs something to sustain it. I can jury rig my systems much like my near dead comrade did, but it takes me out of the fighting. And I definitely can't carry both of them. One has to stay, and the knight isn't on the priority list right now. We need to get the carrier back to base as quickly as we can."

He glanced around, figuring the tiny alcove of a cave they were in wasn't going to be large enough for the bridge. He glanced back the way they came and then to the water stream, trying to make a decision of what would be the fastest way to a larger area.

There was a thumping sound not far behind them, and the revving of a car engine before Cliffjumper's headlights came into very as the mech rounded that last curve, "That will only work for a few minutes- time to head back up- who are those?"

"Grab the knight and his sword and lead the way." Wing said as he poked around his own systems before rigging the same kind of connection up to feed the carrier's otherwise dead system the fuel it needed to contain the stasis-locked sparkling. He glanced to Jack then ushered the human to jog after Cliffjumper as he lifted the minibot into his arms, processors already turning over ideas on how to get through the tight passages.

"Sword?" Ciffjumper leaned over, reaching for the contaminated blade, and from how he froze- locked up and his optics shifted to solid purple, fangs bared, he... wasn't expecting it. Boarder lining on a dark edge, he struggled without moving to seize his mind back. Growling the mech pushed and gripped the hilt tighter, "...Fragit!" he bellowed, unable to help it. "That thing **_bites!_** "

Wing gave the warrior an apologetic look. "It's contaminated. Sorry I didn't warn you. I can't touch it without risking myself. If we find a way to cleanse it, it will probably apologize."

He swiftly moved to Cliffjumper, pressing a part of his own frame and his own sword against red armor, allowing his sword to work against the effects a bit. "We have to move quickly, before time's up for us."

The shock tooper shook himself, Dark energon felt a little more clearly in him as he ruffled his armor so to say. Then with a glance at Wing, the new connection, down at Jack and then very clearly growled at the gem of the Great Sword, "Yeah? Well for now, you- not so shiny, you're going to behave for me." The mech shifted his grip and after something unseen, heaved the sword around to his back to slid it between armor plates to grip it that way without brackets. The mech grunted again, giving Wing a smirk despite everything as he stooped to start lifting the bigger Knight. "Well, found an advantage of once being a terrorcon- thing is listening a bit."

"Good." Wing said as he motioned for Cliffjumper to take the lead again with Jack.

"Jack, you hear anything, don't be shy- and get back behind us." The red mech said as he dragged the Knight, and had a feeling he would be half crawling with this mech- and the other femmie. There was no way he was leaving her down here. When passing the side tunnel he snarled as loudly as he could, threatening what was in the dark to stay back- or reminding it to.

The jet followed as closely as possible, when the passage got tighter he shifted the dead frame around, slinging it over both shoulders as he ducked down onto all fours to get through the tightest part.

Cliffjumper hauled ahead, grunting as Wing ran into his aft, but ignored that, "The frag?" he demanded, leaving the stasis locked Knight to feel and dig around.

Wing churred and regarded the scene. "She's gone?" He glanced down and Jack, then over his shoulder. "Forget it, Cliff. If something or someone got to her we can't go looking. Get going again, this one needs us more than the femme does." Wings voice carried as much authority as the young jet could muster, which was, with his background, quite a bit.

The trooper looked back, a little more blue in his optics, but he glanced back down. Casting around them before grabbing the stasis locked Knight, heaving him forward before spotting the drag marks. He growled and shifted to half drag the mech through the narrow part, watching for the path of the drag marks and back to where the raspy growls and clicks were following them, staying just outside their light, as if it was a barrier.

The white mech was venting in relief when they were back at the point the passages had branched. He glanced back getting a tiny glimpse of their follower.

It looked both familiar and not the armor like someone from the Circle- Maybe not a Knight after all. Or maybe it was. Flushed with purple in the joints and face, optics dark and unlike some other terrorcons there was not much glow. It was starving, and seemed like a sliver of something mech like staring through the hungry gaze.

Cliffjumper heaved the stasis locked mech up and over his shoulders, glanced back and snarled, getting an animal like sound out of the terrorcon as it retreated back into the darkness to hiss. "Come on Wing, before any more show up." He glanced down as Jack climbed up on his foot, aiming his light backwards.

The jet whined softly but nodded and moved, this time taking the lead, not really sure he could stand having the terrorcon close like that. Wing made short work of getting back up and out of the passage, only waiting once he could stand upright again properly.

"So there _is_ a new Autobot," A voice said from the far right side, before Cliffjumper came out.

Wing whipped around, not dropping the frame slung over his shoulders, but shifting it easily to at least pull out one of his blades, the blue plasma flaring to life along the razor sharp blade. "Who are you? And I'm not an Autobot."

A hand cannon was already aimed at him, the black, gold and white mech arched an optic ridge at the sword. He snorted at it, not thinking much of the blade, shifting so that the limp form behind him was seen. The femme that had been hidden below- either something or more likely he had been there and pulled her out.

The jet stayed where he was, unafraid of the blaster. He could toss his sword the fairly short distance, while it was activated. Wing also knew it would easily sever the mechs arm off.

"I do not mean harm, Deadlock." Yes, he obviously knew who the mech was, remembering from when he had seen him through the surveillance.

"You drew first." The Decepticon said, glancing behind Wing and back to golden optics. "Interesting find." He said as Cliffjumper growled behind Wing.

"You startled me." Was the sole answer Deadlock got from Wing as the white mech lowered his weapon, the plasma sizzling out of existence. "What do you want from us?"

Deadlock tilted his head, glanced at the human, his optics narrowed a moment as he saw the Key before Jack could hide it. Taking in the mech that Cliffjumper was bringing out and rumbled, "Just doing my new job apparently, found the Autobots and something important enough that you're being stealthy about." He used the back of a pede to lightly tap against the femme.

Wing chirred. "And what job would that be?" He asked, no sign of the harsh accusing undertones the Autobots usually held for their enemies. He sighed and eyed Cliffjumper. "Calm down already. I have no clue about whatever happened between you two, but today is not for that to be fussed over."

::Wing be careful with him.:: Cliffjumnper warned, but didn't say anything as he kept still, his growl a low rumbling himself. Not unlike what Deadlock was doing.

::I'm not stupid:: The jet chided the red mech, giving no outward sign of the communications as he shifted, sheathing his sword again. Waiting for Deadlock to either make a move or answer him.

"Hunt and destroy Autobots, and all allies." Deadlock said at last as he shrugged, armor plates shifting with the movement, "Or find anything else of 'interest' on this rock." Again he tapped the femme on the ground, "I'd say old armor style like her, and you, can be classed as 'interesting.' As well as a passage full of those beasts."

The grounder got a curious look. "And what do you think this would bring you? Why did you join the Decepticons? In hope of glory? Of saving all that is good on Cybertron? What did it bring you? Our home world is destroyed, and now you want to stand in our way while we try to find remnants of the old times? Civilians who fled and stranded here. Do you want to hand them to Megatron, to see innocents be abused?" Wing spoke calmly, non-aggressive.

He simply voiced his thoughts, unable to keep silent even in the face of danger, knowing he could very well offend the other mech with his assumptions.

Surprisingly there was a moment of hesitation, a moment that Cliffjumper caught first, as he attention shifted to the Decepticon fully. Deadlock snorted, his hand cannon never wavering.

"Glory? You know scrap if the Deceptions aparently." The back shocktrooper growled.

"Uh-huh. So you tell me the Decepticons weren't after the glory of being the 'heroes' who overthrew the old senate, who brought Cybertron back on track, saved the starving population? Tell me that wasn't what Megatron originally had in mind? Before he went insane because he wasn't made Prime and decided to kill everyone who opposed him. He lost sight of his goals long before I was even created. Before my Creators joined the collective exodus, preserving much of what Cybertron once was, achieving what Megatron never would. A peaceful existence, no mech starving, nobody cast out for being unable to perform their function anymore. No gutters... At all."

Golden optics blazed, daring the grounder to defy him. He bristled with anticipation, expecting to trigger the 'cons aggressive side, make him shoot the jet for pointing out the obvious.

"Where did it get you? On a backwater planet, fighting over every last scrap of Energon, hiding from the natives to avoid excessive conflicts. You are back at the beginning, with one difference. There is no Cybertron to save anymore."

Deadlock wasn't looking away, as furious as he was... defeated almost behind the red. Resent and anger, pain and loss echoed in his field even from the distance. He listened before growling, "Its always been about survival- and if your creators wanted some pipe-dream like that then they should have stepped up long ago, instead of leaving us," He waved at Cliffjumper with his cannon and then rapped his own chest over the glaring Decepticon emblem, "To die in the gutters. One thing I've learned is it doesn't take a Prime to change things. Glory is for the officers, no one cares about the troopers, the grunts."

It sounded almost like it was half another conversation. This mech wasn't happy, he wanted something but didn't know what he wanted, nor if he could believe in anything but his own harsh reality.

Cliffjumper rumbled, when he spoke up it was more the tone he used with Bumblebee, "Deadlock..." There was more history between the two, but from that tone it wasn't a lovers one, broken by war. Family?

"My creator always cared about the soldiers under his command. Dai Atlas was anything but an unfair pompous general. He couldn't change things on a planetary scale but he did change things well before the uprisings within the joint Crystal City." Wing argued sharply. The gem in the hilt of his Great Sword flaring to life with the white jets own strong emotions flaring. "My creators survived a lot of things and changed what they could for the better."

The jet settled from his bristling as quickly as it had come and he eyed Deadlock. "I know a place where you would be able to help end this war. But it's not at Megatron's side anymore. He's only out to destroy everything and establish a tyranny."

"There's more then one place for you Deadlock, there's always been." Cliffjumper added, not dominating over Wing as he could see the other trooper was listening- not all too happy but there it was. That tilt of the head and shift in stance, ready to stay, fight or bolt.

"I never was at Megatron's side," Deadlock snorted, something like a half smirk half snarl coming from the mech, "Turmoil never let go of the leash."

"What?" Cliffjumper muttered.

"If he never let go, why are you here?" Wings voice softened, watching the, to him, open frame language. "And if you've got some slack on it, why not sever it now? Leave them altogether and start a new existence. Not as Decepticon, not as Autobot, but as a neutral?"

"Control chips don't work like that mech." Deadlock snarled, covering the flicker of temptation. He froze as Scarscreams voice was heard over his coms.

"We could remove that, you know. We just need to give you an incentive to get knocked out. For that though you would have to trust us." The jet obviously did know how that thing worked, enough to know that Deadlock wouldn't be able to come with them peacefully no matter his desire to do so.

Deadlock stared, glared, shifted and answered his com, unable to help the actions but the words. "No Autobots here Starscream, just more of the scrap you want, and tunnels." He couldn't just leave, or rather it didn't seem that way to him at least.

Wing didn't make a sound, waiting for the comm to end. "Do you really want to work for them, or are you just doing so because they control you with a chip?" He asked, his voice sounding utterly innocent.

The Decepticon trooper eyed Wing, shutting the comm down before a frustrated sound escaped him and he turned his back, starting to stalk away. Scared off maybe, He pointed to the femme as he passed her on the ground, "Get her and get out, they'll be here in a few kliks."

Cliffjumper nudged Wing, ::I know him, don't push him here Wing. Wait until he's really alone.:: He said as he also commed for a ground bridge.

Wing nodded and chirred sadly. "Until we meet again." He shifted and moved over to the unconscious femme, settling onto one knee next to her, free hand carefully shifting her around until he could pull her up enough to drag her back with him through the ground bridge. It was a good thing the dead carrier on his shoulders was such a light weight.

He glanced over to where Deadlock had gone and sighed softly, then moved after the others through the bridge.

Jack ran in almost last, trotting along beside the femme, glancing back before put a hand on her own. He saw the look Deadlock had given him, and was nervous but also had picked up on the tension. He sighed as the Autobot base came back into view. Bumblebee trilled in alarm before trotting into the bridge to help with the femmie, and Ratchet barked a sound too- his sirens burping as he came as well to help Cliffjumper.

"What the frag?" The medic demanded, looking at the grey frame Wing had.

"There's a stasis locked sparkling within." Wing quietly said as he moved over to gently deposit the frame on the ground, settling next to it. He knew the Medics invasive scans would turn up the young sparkling that he and Cliffjumper couldn't see but the key had.

Ratchet almost teleported beside Wing, his field flared and then seemed to... shut off as he controlled the reaction, "A what?" His scanners on full force, "Dear Primus- Bumblebee! Get over here, drop and open!"

The scout warbled, ::Me?::

"I know your frame best right now," Ratchet was opening the grey frame up, not nearly as gentle as he would have been with a living carrier. The medic was hunting for the sparkling inside, the other two survivors would be fine comparatively.

Wing stayed out of the way, watching quietly. He made sure the life line connecting his systems to the dead ones didn't get caught up in the frantic surgery. He kept his frame from shaking with anxiousness, chirring softly. His field shifted through different stages of weariness, sadness, hope and fear, all emotions tied to the sparkling.

Bumblebee was dropping down beside Wing, confused but offering a hopeful churr as he rolled onto his back. Tapping Wing's arm to get his attention and help get off the heavier chest plates off, blue optics wide and nervous in a different way, as he knew that he was possibly about to be a new sergeant carrier.

Wing cooed and helped the scout, easily allowing that to take his mind off of the surgery. He patted the yellow mech, trying to reassure him.

The yellow mech was talking, rambling but not in a way for the translation program would understand. Random sounds attempting to catch up with him, he wasn't scared but also goggling at this, looking upside down at Ratchet as he set aside another part. The growls turned softer as the medic found what he was after.

Wing chirred and chirped back, watching Ratchets hands intently as the sparkling was extracted carefully. "I don't even want to imagine how long the little one must've been there all alone."

"Not as alone as you would think." Ratching pointed at the older conection with his free hand before getting a smaller injector to flush more energon into the systems the sparkling was still linked to, "Either that mech, or the mini here had some medical history or they were fragging lucky." He was waiting, scanners alive on the tiny form. It had formed completely, but stayed small in stasis.

A sound much like, "oooooooo..." came from bumblebee as cliffjumper came near, now that the bridge was closed fully.

Wing hummed. "I suspect the carrier. The mech jury-rigged his systems the same way I did and I know it would look different if a medic did it. Less sloppy."

He eyed the sparkling, optics softening as he hummed a wordless tune a lullaby the older mechs would undoubtly recognize as a very old one.

As more energy was absorbed by the young spark, the shell shifted as Ratchet gently dripped some lubricates in the tiny joints.

"Wing, I'm going to need your help," Ratchet said as he used his free hand next to free the Knight, having the energon covered. The medic motioned to Bumblebee, "What do you know of Creation chambers themselves?"

"Next to nothing. I got to see a sparkling emerge, got some basic education but I never looked into more. I'm not seeking to become a creator for quite some time." The jet admitted quietly. He rightened his armor again after the feed was removed then moved to assist Ratchet in any way he could. If Wing was anything, he was a fast learner when it came down to it.

"I'll talk you through what needs to be done, go back to Bee." Ratchet nodded to the buzzing, confused scout, "His chamber isn't going to be filled, and this bitliet needs some time in one before coming back out." The mech sent a small pack to Wing of how to start getting Bumblebee's armor out.

"Got it. Just say, I'll do." Wing took a moment to look at all the data he got then shifted around to the yellow mech to set to work, strangely enough his hands were as steady as those of a medic despite the insecurity his field showed. He glanced up to Ratchet, waiting for further instructions.

"You're going to have to start shifting this..." Ratchet highlighted and sent the image, even as he carefully moved to be on Bumblebee's other side, pulling the dead carrier so not to extend the conations to the sparkling, glancing over. He purred to the scout before starting to talk Wing through getting to the creation chamber, and how to open it, not minding Bumblebee gripping his leg.

The scout had a hold off both Ratchet and Wing's armor, hanging on but not a pained grip at all. He wasn't protesting at all, but still chirped wordlessly as he watched, trying to help.

Wing moved in tandem with Ratchet, easily helping as much as a trained nurse or another medic would. An undoubtly sign of having been raised by mecha who had spent most of their lives on battlefields and had learned far more than field triage.

Even though both Dai Atlas and Axe had assumed Wing would never need the skills, they had decided to prepare their creation for everything. And while Wing was good enough as a field medic, much of his knowledge came with know how to disable enemies without killing them.

He was told exactly how to coax off the small connection lines off of inside walls of Bumblebee's creation chamber, where to put set them to get ready. How to make the chamber itself to start producing the nanite rich fluid, and then how to get some of Wing's own nanites out of his system at a concentrated form.

The two were the closest, and thus they were going to be improvised creators.

The jet chirred in affirmative, working away quickly. He knew the implications of what they were doing but didn't bother denying the medics orders. This was about the sparkling not about the comfort of two warriors, albeit very young warriors. He watched in fascination as the gestation chamber started working.

Bumblebee meeped, gripping tighter, but he was holding still on his own will, even with the too-intimate feelings being caused and admittedly invasive. His optics dimmed as he resisted the urge to wiggle or groan, and hold still. He blurped when Ratchet moved to hover over, and the first connections were made. Wing could see the small form shift again, the movements stiff as lines where attached to the still open ports in back, front and limbs.

The jet crooned softly and gently patted a yellow arm, back to humming that old lullaby again. He watched as the sparkling integrated with the scouts chamber, then glanced over sadly to the once carrier, knowing that mini would never see his offspring live.

Ratchet rumbled in time with the lullaby, without thinking about it, as he carefully put the sparkling into the chamber. Watching closely as it seemed to wake enough to shift and squirm in the nanite rich fluid. Gave a burbled sound and settled in as Rachet checked the level, waiting until it rose to a level he felt safe to start closing the chamber while Bumblebee was making a drawn out buzz-churring sound that rose and fell.

Wing churred softly and settled a bit more comfortably, now that he knew the sparkling was safe. He calmly stroked Bee's arm, purring at the scout. "Looks like you got someone else to look after besides Raph."

"Lets get him up to the side, Bee you stay still until your systems adjust." Ratchet said, closing up the layers of armor, and then lifted the scout to move against the far side, where Raph was running to meet them. "I'll check the others."

He glanced at Wing, the stasis locked Knight, then pointed Wing to stay with Bumblebee for needed cuddles.

Wing chirred softly and curled up thankfully with the yellow mech cooing softly. He wasn't unhappy about being told to stay out of the way like that. Ratchet knew what he was doing and having Wing hover over his work was not the best solution.

Raph's small hands pressed against Wing's ankle joint before he started to climb over and get faster to his guardian. "Bee? Wing? Is he okay?" He asked, worried at the low mumbles that even he was having trouble understanding.

Wing nodded. "He's fine Raph. Just busy getting accustomed to helping a sparkling survive."

He purred softly and shifted around to curl up against the scouts side, deliberately putting his back to everyone else, cooing and rubbing Raph's back comfortingly.

The boy huffed, scrambled and slid as Wing did that. Then loosing his balance flopped to be laying almost between the two. Raph gave a small sound, as this spot didn't have any grips, until Bumblebee's hand slowly came up to catch. He boosted the human up, chirping at Wing to help as his optics dimmed again, flickering and about to drop into a nap.

The youth was carefully cradled, Wing manipulating Bees arm until he could easily hold Raph again. His own hand stayed as well in case the scouts lax arm slid off during the nap.

"...does this mean Bee is...pregnant or something?" The boy ask, Raph pressed his ear to the yellow armor, trying to see if he could hear something different. He looked up at the small trill from the scout at his question.

Sighing the jet glanced down the scouts frame. "In a way yes. We found the sparkling trapped within the dead frame of it's carrier. One of the knights that had stayed within Crystal City protected both and kept the sparkling alive by feeding his own energon into the dead systems. Saving the sparkling means it must be carried by someone, a surrogate, to finish the last stage." He explained, churring at Bumblebee to allow that nap to just happen.

Blue optics brighter for a moment, and a small text burst was sent to Wing, asking him to watch over Raph before Blumblebee dropped into recharge, his grip became slack. Had he been more awake might have snuggled down but his systems were diverting attention inward to the new sparkling addition.


	14. Past Talks

The white knight kept watch over the surrogate carrier Bumblebee had been made into, his systems purring while he made sure Raphael didn't fall off of the yellow scouts armor. He kept humming the whole time, shifting from one song to the next fluently, going through a rather vast amount of songs, a lullaby here and a classic song there. All of them were solely Cybertronian though, from all over the dead planet.

He rarely glanced up from just watching the napping Bumblebee and his charge, when he did, he checked up on what Ratchet was doing with the civilian femme and the Knight's frame. Finding that they both were being stabilized, but neither brought out of stasis. Glancing to the contaminated Great Sword brought a surge of sadness over him, knowing that if it couldn't be cleansed it would never find a new bearer, and it's currently stasis locked bearer couldn't be woken without being in a lot of pain and the danger of turning insane at the swords hands.

The bond between Sword and Knight had its advantages as much as it had disadvantages.

Another glance had Wing regarding the red shock trooper that had gone with him and Jack. Cliffjumper didn't look fazed much, slowly returning to his fairly upbeat self, though the jet could tell that the red mech hadn't gotten over the unfortunate encounter with Deadlock.

That was a story Wing decided to investigate once he could leave Bumblebees side again. Deadlock had potential to leave the Decepticons behind, maybe even change sides, though Wing had no illusions that the grounder wanted to become an Autobot.

But a neutral, that would be enough for Wing. There just was something that told him Deadlock was a candidate for redemption.

Cliffjumper had been the one to walk off with Prime, giving him a full report on what happened as they set up a new room for the Great Sword. The trooper seemed the only one able to handle it now, growling right back at it at times, and helped fix it in place, well away from the dark energon they had. When the smaller red mech returned he checked in with ratchet, then Blaster on the Decepticon chatter before he started over where bumblebee and Wing lay.

Wings namesakes twitched and the white mech looked over his shoulder, chirping up at Cliffjumper, "Hey there!" He carefully extracted himself a bit, enough to sit up.

The red mech scratched a wing softly, "How's he doing?" He asked, worried but not overly as what happened was still a good thing. Cliffjumper liked sparklings.

"Calm and seems to be fine. He's napping the stress away." Wing answered quietly, petting the dozing human on Bumblebees chest quietly.

A low, loving purr came out of the trooper as he watched the scout, reaching over Wing to give Raphael a very light touch. "That's good..." He eyed the ground and then with a glance back at Ratchet motioned Wing to slowly get up and pick up the human as he moved around to pick the yellow mech up.

The jet purred and gently lifted Raphael, cradling the boy against his chest as he moved from his knees up to stand and walk over to the side, settling on one of the crates nearby, watching with bright curious optics.

The red mech, still rumbling and purring as he got a hold and started lifting Bumblebee up. Unlike Dai Atlas and Axe, who were still quite a bit larger than their creation Wing, Bumblebee was only a head shorter then Cliffjumper. The trooper had to do a little more maneuvering to get his own adopted creation up, brace, then lift.

"Miss you when you were a few more heads shorter." Cliffjumper grunted, then had his balance as he carried Bumblebee to his room.

The jet snickered. "A problem my creators never had, actually they sometime wished I had been a few heads taller. Made grabbing easier," Wing wasn't surprised that Bumblebee had grown up under the others watchful gaze.

"He's just right, just grew up too fast." Cliffjumper grinned back at Wing, "Come in you two. Family time, and you're invited."

Wing chirred amused, then shifted Raphael a bit again and followed the red mech. "You just want a harem of snugglers around you." He accused, grinning.

"Not me- though that's a good idea." The red mech shifted heading to his room as it was closer, and he had a wider ground level berth. Cliffjumper settled Bumblebee down, arranging him to be more comfortable and settled down between him and door. "Come on Wing," He said, waving at the flier to come over and join the cuddle, when the mech did come he could see Bumblebee starting to curl up against the trooper, nuzzling in his recharge.

The jet carefully handed Raphael over before flopping next to them and cuddling half across Cliffjumpers legs, his head resting against Bumblebees plating where now a sparkling was hidden.

Wing purred softly, eyeing Cliffjumper thoughtfully. He asked quietly, making sure to keep his voice low and in a tone that was soothing, encouraging the scout and his charge to ignore it and keep napping. "So what's the story between you and Deadlock?"

The trooper didn't look surprised, he rumbled and let Raph settle back on Bumblebee, and offered Wing his other hand for a helm scratch too like the scout was getting. "It starts back just before the war itself. Dead lock isn't all that older then Bumblebee and you."

"I'm quite a bit younger. Going by what I've found out about the war through everyone here and the files I managed to look at... I was created when Cybertron was already deserted." Wing admitted, shifting so he was within easy reach for the warrior, churring at him, nudging the hand gently.

"Relatively, and Cybertron wasn't deserted in the Exodus that your creators left in Wing." Cliffjumper explained as he rubbed two helms now, one white, the other yellow. His hands gentle, "That was only really the first wave so to say. Most of those that left never returned or sent probs back to see what's going on."

"I was created several vorns after the city was established on Aelios and hidden. Which was dozens of vorns after they left. It took them and Achat over a dozen vorn alone to find a suitable planet and give up the search for Crystal City." Wing explained. Research had indicated that he had probably been created about two or three vorns after Prime had abandoned Cybertron.

Cliffjumper snorted after a pause, "Alertly, relatively speaking you're not that much younger. Still the same fragging age group." He pushed the white head lightly, then returned to the gentle rubbing

Wing snickered and nuzzled the hand. "So tell me about you and Deadlock." He urged the other mech on, deeply curious about the Decepticon that wasn't really sure he belonged with his kind.

"I found him," Cliffjumper said, "Back when I was a bouncer and body guard for clubs and mechs, before I met Arcee and Jazz." he rumbled, glancing at Bumblebee, "Little older when I found this one, but he was getting messed up from some mechs, wankers that were rejected by the Level Workers."

Wing tilted his head slightly, melting under the scritches to his audials. "You helped him find something worthwhile to do?" He asked curiously.

"I thought I did, I couldn't leave a sparkling in the gutters, so I took the spitting, biting thing home with me." Cliffjumper chuckled, "Took half an orn of off and on work to get him clean, and lots of food bribes."

The jet's namesakes wriggled out of their tuck, spreading and clicking into place as Wing shifted onto his belly, cooing softly. "So he's your adoption too, like Bee?"

The red mech nodded, "Not the first one, and hopefully Bee here won't be the last." Cliffjumper vented a bit harder than normal as he thought back, and then snorted softly, "He couldn't read back then, not even his own glyph. That's where 'Deadlock' came from, misreading. He was Driftlock back then."

"Hm. So he decided to stick to Deadlock?" Wing inquired, thinking about it a bit more. "Without a doubt the next one is in Bumblebees frame, that youngling will be raised by everyone. Though Bee will be the main creator, even if I'm not sure he realizes that." The jet grinned and purred.

"He switched back," Cliffjumper said, looking at Bumblebee, and for a moment it was clear he wanted both Bumblebee and Deadlock here with him. He reached down and rubbed the yellow scout over his belly.

Wings twitching slight, the knight glanced somewhere far away. "He's on the verge of breaking you know. He doesn't feel like a Decepticon, more like a beaten up pet that can't run away anymore and never saw a way out of the mess. Right now I think, if we manage to get the upper hand on him while he's alone... He might consider, if we manage to sneak up on him, it might be a good idea to drag him back to base as prisoner and remove that control chip he mentioned."

Golden optics focused back on Cliffjumper's face. "Without a leash he'll be free to choose. Though I can't say how long it might take him to at least go neutral."

"He's too much like me, loyal even when he doesn't realize it..." Cliffjumper thought about it, "Primus I do want the kid back, I taught him how to survive and fight, but not to hurt those weaker, to defend what you think is right." He shifted, heavy armor ruffling slightly as he looked down at Bumblebee, remembering finding the scout left for dead and voiceless by Megatron, and wrapped the two younger mechs closer in a reflex to hold what he still had, Wing and Raphael both getting snuggled.

"I know I'm not the best Creator or sire, but..." He sighed again.

Wing hummed softly and hugged the red mech, nuzzling him. "You've done well. Bee is living proof. As for Deadlock, I think he actually believed in Megatron's word in the beginning. And I know from the records that his goals were good, but he turned for the worse. By then Deadlock was probably too caught up in everything and by the time he realized he choose the wrong side, there was no turning back for him anymore." Wing explained his thoughts quietly.

"I do believe he might be afraid that you wouldn't take him back in after everything. That if even if he leaves their ranks, he might not find allies here either. He has no clue of the entire neutral city that is inbound. He doesn't know there's a third party that will allow him to join without more than having to prove that he means no harm."

"He had that chip put in him to start with," Cliffjumper shook his head, not blaming for that. He paused and thought aloud, "Doesn't fight like he used to."

"What do you mean? He doesn't fight like he used to? And why would he have wanted that chip?" Wing asked, optics blinking, unable to comprehend why anyone would volunteer for a control chip.

"I guess I said that wrong," Cliffjumper reached up to scratch and rub at the jagged, broken horn and around the base. "He didn't want it- no one did. But it was, and I guess still is Turmoil's favorite way of keeping those mechs he clams as 'his' behaving. Being good pieces of fodder he can toss out for Megatron, but more his own agenda."

"So he's made the mistake of catching that Turmoil's optic, eh? If the chip is removed, he should be free to leave that all behind." Wing churred and eyed Raph amused. "So what's with the doesn't fight like he used to?"

"Everyone fights in their own way- style or training aside." The front liner tried to explain, after all Wing was a sparkling of peace if not in every way that almost completely. "Some mechs are sparked for it, for a lack of a better way of putting it Wing. We fight, how we fight is a part of our sparks."

"So you mean he's not in it with all that he is?" Wing easily drew the most obvious conclusion, chirping demandingly for more scritches.

"Yes. Something's... broken." Cliffjumper rumbled low, sad as he reached for Wing. He blinked and purred as Raphael scooted over to try and hug his chest.

Wing crooned and went into an even more relaxed state, almost liquefying under the red mechs attention. "He wants the existence Megatron promised when he was still the rebel and not the war lord. Deadlock is sick and tired of fighting for mechs who hurt him. We'll need to get a hand on him when he's all alone out there again." The jet purred determined.

Cliffjumper paused to lift his hand up, rumbling a reassuring purr and he cupped his hand around Raphael. Rubbing the boy's back like he would a sparkling and then opened an armor pocket on Bumblebee with the knowledge of a caretaker of their creation's frame from being involved, "Go." He poked Raph in, and once Bumblebee was purring in his sleep, looked back at Wing. "If you're willing..." he wanted Deadlock back, safe- even though it clearly hurt if that meant he couldn't have his once charge at his side again.

"If he is willing, willing to give up everything he has for an unknown life and the knowledge there won't be a way back. If he follows me, he will never be allowed to leave the city if he decides he wants to return to the Decepticons. Neither my creators nor Achat will allow an enemy to leave again." The jet explained quietly, nuzzling Cliffjumper. "Deadlock has so much potential, I hope he sees that deep in his spark and allows change to happen."

"That's the thing, he hasn't seen himself as a good spark for a long time." The red mech wasn't all that pleased, he wanted Deadlock freed and given at a chance but at the same time... really. No caretaker wanted to hear or liked hearing of their charge or past charge held against their will.

"I will figure something out. Dai and Axe might have more ideas. The dealt with that kind of mech before in the military and they had few charges that didn't make it into productive members of society again. And those who didn't were more insane than Megatron." Wing said, clinging to Cliffjumper, offering all the reassurance he could that one day Deadlock would not only be free again but maybe even be able to come back to Cliffjumpers side.

The red mech rumbled, optics dimming as he shifted to rest his weight one both Wing and Bumblebee. It was reflex for him, to provided that extra sense of armor protecting who he was with. Wing decided to just fall silent and snuggle close for now, he had a feeling that there was nothing left to say anymore for now.


	15. Great Sword

 

A gentle hand rested on Wing's helm, scritching not to keep him in recharge but juuuuuuuust annoying enough to make the young mech stir back up to awareness.

It pulled a string of nonsense from his fuzzy processors, his vocalize offering the nonsense up to the scritching party. Though it was nothing but gibberish, it had a decidedly unfriendly tone. Wing did not like being woken up from his blissfully induced nap. "Huh?"

Cliffjumper chuckled and annoyed another spot, he was a little too good at it, "Time to get up. Optimus and Ratchet need you, Bee's fine here."

"Dun' wan' 'o" The jet mumbled sleepily and tried to squirm away from the offending hand to get back to his nap. It was so nice and cozy.

One strong hand caught his armor, not letting Wing go, "Sorry kid, but either you get up, or I'll toss you out. Prime sounded worried about that other Knight."

It had Wing booting up rapidly. He blinked at Cliffjumper blearily. "I'm going, I'm going. No need to toss me, yet." He said and leaned close, nuzzling the red mech's cheek before extracting himself from the snuggle pile to answer the summoning.

The trooper waved as he resettled on and beside Bumblebee, the yellow scout still comfortably out of it, even with Raphael now on his chest and doing homework. The base seemed to be quieter, either most where gone- and it appeared to be the case. As Wing entered the main chamber, he could see the space bridge active and the pale form of Smokescreen pushing a sled with massing chunks of raw energon crystals in it.

The young Elite Guard mech was almost bouncing with each step, looking completely thrilled as he came back from the untouched mine, "This is awesome- for once we don't have to scavenge for scraps or fight for refine energon!" He was saying.

"Yes, yes, just as long as no one messes with the refinery," Ratchet growled, possessive and protective. He pointed back to the open bridge, "Back to mining, I want as much raw crystals here and not there as possible in case that stash-turned mine is found out."

Wing watched them quietly for a moment before padding over to Ratchet. He nudged the medic, speaking calmly to avoid offsetting the other mech, That temper was strong and vile. "Cliff says you and Optimus asked for me. How can I help?"

The white and red mech looked up, grunting as he lifted an arm length crystal up, "Yes. The other two that you and Cliffjumper found are stabilized now. As well as the other four more that Arcee, Wheeljack and Smokescreen recovered before the Decepticons started moving in. Arcee is still there looking for more on what happened to Crystal City." He was taking the crystal back with him to another area of the base. Looking more rough with bare stone, but cleaned and more in the center, and deeper into the bedrock for protection.

"Optimus needs your help with the two Knights," Ratchet explained. "Mostly the one with that corrupted sword."

The jet twitched uneasily, sighing softly. He gave the crystal a long look, gave Ratchet an even longer look and nodded.

"I'm surprised how many you actually ended up finding. I did not expect something like this..." Wing trailed off, at a loss. He was utterly out of his depth with everything happening around him that he really just wanted to hide in his creators' arms and let them deal with it.

"Our kind is very good at hiding Wing, we're mimics and its in our core instincts to hide when scared." Ratchet shifted his hold on the crystal, moving to the left side of the new bay like room, where the six living mechs, and femme, were on berths, repaired as best Ratchet could, and looking alive now with energon flushed in their systems, come back from a starving mode. They wouldn't be taken out of stasis yet, as well as the two Knights were put more into a medical lock to keep them from waking up by chance.

Ratchet glanced over to the covered forms on the other side of the room, rumbling as he set the energon crystal against the right side of the Knight with the corrupted sword. There was another raw crystal about the same size on his other size, between arm and body. the medic folded the other arm over that second crystal.

Wing watched, his field pulling tight out of reflex. To him, this was something utterly alien. He had never seen this many frames in stasis, knowing it would be some time before they could be woken.

His comrades were an entirely different matter, especially the corrupted one, it drew a low whine from him, though he refrained from moving closer to any frame.

He focused on Ratchet, trying to ignore their surroundings.

"You won't hurt them," Ratchet grunted glancing back, then motioned to the living ones: "If anything its good. Its not something you learn when studying to be a surgeon, but sparks that get to be near others after so long in stasis. It will help when they wake back up." He pointed at the raw energon, "And that will help your brother Knight's spark be insulated from the Dark energon."

It took a moment of trying to regain his composure before Wing moved over, leaving the knights for last as he moved along the berths, sighing softly. He trailed his hand over an unresponsive leg or arm here and there, not quite believing this was real. He lingered longer with both knights, cooing.

A large hand rested on Wing's shoulder after a few klicks, Optimus rumbling as he held a Great Sword, "There is no infection in this one. Would you know the best place for it Wing?"

"Near his bearer. Field contact is necessary for both. We don't do separation well." He answered automatically, leaning into the comforting touch.

Optimus rumbled, his Matrix shifting in response to the Great Swords, humming in power and not pleased with one isolated and Tainted one. He moved to place the sword in hand length wise on the stasis locked Knight, resting the mech's hands loosely over it.

Then he looked back at Wing, "Its not easy seeing a clinch-medical ward bay the first time I know," Optimus said softly, "But you are doing well Wing."

"Never saw anything like this. The worst I ever saw was a handful of mechs after an accident. But they were repaired quickly and back to their lives. Here though... they might never go back to the lives they had, when they wake everything will have changed from what they once knew." Wing said, voice wavering uncertainly. He looked up at the Prime. "I just hope we can help the other sword."

"This is not that bad," Optimus said, glancing at the dead forms, for now covered and wrapped with human made tarps. "As for the corrupted sword... I may be able to help, but it is not like cleansing a spark, or what happened with," He motioned to the ground, "Unicorn is different. I do not know much about these living swords."

The jet chirred softly. Wing tugged gently on a large black hand. "Let me show you then. The Star Saber is not much different from our swords, it has the same semi-sentience." He could feel that while Too Pure wouldn't allow the Prime to merge with it, it had the deep desire to have the Prime know what it and it's brethren were like. Wing wasn't sure yet if a binding would be enough to show Optimus, but he suspected it would be similar enough to communing with the matrix that Optimus could learn from it.

The Prime rumbled, moving only after making sure Ratchet was alright before heading after Wing, allowing himself to be led. He did send a text burst to the medic that he might be a little while, but to keep sending him updates from Arcee and Wheeljack. "The Star Saber responds to a Prime's touch, even a dead one we have found... though it has learned from that."

Wing headed for the Prime's quarters, by now he always had a spare set of hooks for his sword with him, after the experience he'd had with the Matrix, he figured this might happen. The white and red helm tilted a bit, Wing regarding the Prime thoughtfully for a moment. Even now that he had been in a war for eons and been a leader as long, Wing could still see the part that had been the clumsy, shy archivist. He saw what his creators had told him about.

"Swords are defined by their bearers, ours keep a little bit of each bearer, sometimes all of him." Wing explained, sadness tinting his words, some Initiates never left the chamber opposite the vault. "I can't speak for the Star Saber but I suspect it, too, learns from the Primes who had handled it."

"Not unlike how some Primes reside in a Matrix." Optimus rumbled as he nodded, there was a slight resigned edge to his tone.

"Just that they can talk to you, which our swords rarely ever do. Few knights reach that depth of bond. Many only ever communicate with them through pictures and emotions." Wing explained, padding into the Primes quarters. He eyed Optimus, motioning for him to sit on his berth for now, the jet didn't bother asking if he could put the hooks in, he simply did. In a way they later on could hold other things besides his great sword. He also simply left his swords in the hooks before turning to give the larger mech his attention again.

"I know you spent quite some time with my creators, did you ever observe a binding? You saw what I'm like after one, though the outcome is always different, some leave you exhausted and in need of cuddles, some, at least for me, make a desire for interfacing flare, both for physical and emotional reassurance that nothing bad happened. And there are those that leave you feeling good and happy but exhausted." Wing purred softly, he knew every kind of that and he already knew which color to use on the red and blue mech.

"I have heard of them, but did not stay that long, only a few orns and to get some basic self defense lesions." Optimus settled down on his berth, watching Wing as his field started to settle, to calm himself down and center himself with his matrix.

Wing chirred, plopping down next to Prime cuddling close to him for a bit. "I can't tell you much without confusing you, Too Pure is willing to show you as much as possible through a binding. I already know that the binding will be very different from what a normal one will be like. For once it's not only about contemplating a certain aspect of ones life." He smiled wryly, unsure how to explain it without babbling.

He eyed his sword for a moment, the crystal glittering almost amused at the way Wing was fumbling with words.

"I'm not really sure how the matrix will influence this but I do hope it will keep itself out of this experience and not mess with it." He hummed, giving the chest plates hiding the artifact a rather stern look. He knew Optimus' spark and the Matrix were fused but he also knew both existed side by side within the artifact.

"On a whole, a Matrix seems unable to resist effecting many things in a Prime's life," Optimus said as he rested a hand over the spot, "At least mine is never that quiet." He chuckled.

"We'll see if it desires to change your perception, one can only hope so much of cheeky artifacts." Wing snickered, producing a length of lilac rope. He shifted around to stand in front of Optimus, tilting his head slightly. "Your wrists please." Wing's voice turned soft, almost hushed. "I'll be here throughout the entire thing. You will know the ropes meaning afterwards, it's upon you to reach out to me when meditation has finished. Whatever it leaves you feeling like, I won't refuse to help you anyway I can."

He waited patiently for Prime to hold out his wrists, binding them in a simple yet beautiful pattern, leaving a loop near one thumb. "Tug on it if the pressure becomes too much."

Optimus didn't say anything as he watched Wing bind his wrists together. The rougher hands brushing against the smooth metal of the younger mech. He tilted his head in a way that echoed images from his own youth, as what was happening and about to happen was new knowledge. Despite the war and ages, Optimus still had that love of learning new things.

"Meditation, though not hard to attain may take some klicks," Optimus said softly, it wasn't unlike his stillness, but when you heard the whispers of the Matrix and life all around it was hard to block it out. More so with a Matrix merged with one's spark. Not imposable but just...needed a bit to calm it down.

"I took me half a joor the first time. Axe was rather amused at Dai, blue and grumpy's patience was wearing thin by then. He had some rather unpleasant things to deal with earlier that orn and me drawing the binding out like that made him want to strangle me... again." Wing giggled and tugged Optimus over to the sword, it was resting in a height that was unsuitable for the jet but acceptable for Optimus and maybe even his creators, though he wasn't sure if it wasn't too low for them. He poked Optimus in position hooking the bound wrists over the swords pommel, then prodded him into kneeling, it was straining his wrists not the most comfortable position but acceptable enough. "Take your time, this isn't something meant to be rushed. I'll be here." The jet assured again, and then moved away, settling just outside of the larger mechs field, his own on the edge of touching.

The Prime shifted, parts of his armor fairing as he adjusted his balance, not used to this position but didn't resist Wing's guidance to it. Venting deeply, Optimus traced a few lines in the sword, as he stilled and calmed down more he was more aware of songs of live humming around him- more in a way if he delved too deep as this was a living world. The Matrix rotated and reached in habit out to, To Pure For This World, pleased and humming to it.

The sword brushed back gently in a greeting of its own, then seemed to fall silent again. It took a while before Prime found himself drawn to memories of the time with Elita, contemplating the relationship he had had with her. Memories surfaced unbidden, switching slowly from the love he held for her on to the more platonic love for his friends and comrades. He was led further along those thoughts. Memories of being entangled with others, Arcee, Jazz and everyone else who made a habit of cuddling at times. Optimus thoughts shifted to some individuals who had evoked more than just platonic feelings, mechs and femmes who had caught his optic, had not hidden their open desire for Optimus. The sword gently steered him along the way, pushing him towards good memories, stirring the somewhat dormant part of him that desired to have a willing partner writhe under his frame.

Manipulating sword that Too Pure was it kept the focus on such things before shifting back towards an utterly different kind of love.

Bonds between mates, it showed Optimus memories of it's own past of the way dozens of mechs had walked past it, fields open, optics offline. How the Great Sword had reacted with a soft but firm possessive flare of ~Mine~ to them. It pushed the most recent one to the fore, a much younger, more innocent Wing brushing against it, touching the hilt for the first time. The way it just felt right for both of them, the intuitive feeling of belonging to each other. The first time the young knight had held it and then bonded to it. The sword did not obscure the memory, letting the Prime see how the innocent jet exposed his spark to an ancient artifact willing and able to consume his spark fully. Too Purey siren song calling Wing to join fully, the deep desire of a lover to never let it's partner go again. It briefly shifted a bit, almost voices of knights who had never left the chamber alive, who were trapped within the sword for eternity. None of then regretted leaving their mortal life. Then Wing had pulled away from the crystal, leaving a small piece within the semi sentient blade, a piece that was cherished deeply.

Wing had been exhausted but glowing with happy pride at gaining the sword's trust and love. It pulsed with the knowledge that the jet never joined it because his desire to make the world a better place for other far exceeded the need to join paradise.

Slowly the memories faded, the sword hinted with sadness that it was very similar to a mech, not sparked like mecha but called from Primus as well. The crystal that ran throughout the entire sword from pommel down to and through the blade was made out of the same that a spark chamber consisted off, that the Matrix partially consisted of.

Very slowly awareness of his surroundings came back, with it came the pain of energon deprived hands and wrists.

Pain was something Prime knew, and could mostly ignore as his optics flickered back on. He could feel those old feelings no longer dormant, and it was a different kind of pain. A bittersweet kind mixed with remembered pleasure and longing for the past mate- his spark edging around the broken bond once more, his field reached out to someone as the Matrix reacted to him.

The unheard song encouraging and soft to its Prime, flooding its own love to the mech and helping to soften the hurt once more. The Prime would need some help getting free and to let go of the Great Sword.

Despite it all, there was a low, vibrating purr coming from Optimus' chest and frame.

Wing was at his side, gently taking hold of the wrists. He used his thrusters to get them lifted off the sword then he was quick to catch the much larger mech and lower him to the ground.

Small hands were quick, expertly removing the binding. The length was subspace and Wing busied himself with massaging both larger hands, encouraging the energon flow back. His field was supportive, not interested in details of what had happened.

The Prime rumbled, his purring continued as one hand, when feeling was mostly back, lifted up to run over Wing's helm. There was that arousal still, but it was slowly settling as the will wasn't really behind it as Optimus bowed his head, then looked up thoughtfully at the Great Sword.

Wing chirred softly, nuzzling the hand. His own field held the perpetual arousal the jet was known for.

He chirped questioningly, both asking if Prime wanted help with his leftover arousal and if the older mech had found answers.

Optimus rumbled back, reaching up to where his spark was in the Matrix, "Interesting..." He didn't seem to know just what to do with that desire.

Wing had an answer for that though as he tugged Prime up and over to the berth again, once the larger mech was lying he joined him, snuggling close and seemingly not deliberate strokes across Primes chest had the desire return.

Optimus wasn't sure about interfacing, not only had it been so long, but he didn't want to hurt Wing. His last partner had been Ratchet, and the medic was reinforced more than Wing. It was a frustrated sigh like vent that came out of him, the red and blue mech stroking Wing's side as he tried to calm down, but it was distracting.

Dark blue optics turned to eye the Great Sword.

The gem glittered back, mischief lurking in it. It had been the one to suggest lilac for Prime.

Wing kept petting the larger mechs armor, tracing armor seams in a not quite innocent way.

"I will hurt you Wing." Optimus started to shake his head, rumbling at the strokes.

Wing snorted. "You won't." He shifted his frame around, sincere optics regarding Optimus.

Optimus didn't seemed convinced, "You are quiet a bit smaller." Nor did Wing know him enough for lighter bonds, what the Prime really liked, even back as Orion.

That got Prime a look somewhere between 'Are you kidding me?' and 'You are not the largest I've had.'. "Achat indulges every interest I might have, that includes spikes larger than yours." Wing purred amused, draping himself across the broad chest, nuzzling under Optimus chin. "Unless you don't desire me this way at all, you do not have any valid arguments." He chirped, challenging Prime. Wing might need a bit of stretching, but that was worth the feeling of fullness a large spike would bring.

The red and blue mech blinked slowly, taken aback for a moment before he made a sound not unlike a, "Hmm." as he had completely forgotten about Wing being a Titan-consort, and an apparent favorite.

"Interfacing physically has lost some appeal to me Wing," Optimus explained, reaching up to hold the pale mech and rubbed his fingers on edges of armor, "After Elita was taken from me, I was unable to do anything. Light bonds is what I like- and what is safest." So his Matrix didn't overwhelm someone.

"Ooh. One of the things I never got around to trying. Though I heard of that. I'm willing too." Wing said, lazily stroking over red armor. His purr deepened with the light petting he received.

Optimus tilted his head, regarding the smaller jet. Surprised, as most mecha it took some time and normally a healthy friendship before they would consider a bond of any kind.

The jets field spoke of the sincerity his words had carried. Wing had contemplated this before, if anything he sought to build up a connection with a mech who had earned his trust quickly, and whom he felt drawn too much like he had felt drawn to Achat. Both Metrotitan and Prime were considered a link of the divine, a link Wing knew he would be considered to be as well, if he had managed to prove himself to the shard.

That too was a reason he sought Optimus' proximity.

The mech scratched at Wing's back and side humming softly before craning his head to rest against Wing's helm.


	16. Intermission! Into the past, Part One

The call came from the Great Library, or rather from deep within and under it, the oldest of sections. But this call came directly to the quarters of the not so new leaders of Circle of Light. Very few mechs outside of the Knights knew the codes to get a comm through- and as far as most knew no one from the Library's buried archive section.

It was, in a term, a little creepy. As the caller was willing waiting for however long it took to be answered.

It was the Circles second in command who answered, the old triple changer eyeing the call critically before answering it. "Master Knight Axe of the Circle of Light, who is this?"

The black mech was quietly conferring with his mate, wondering what the Great Library could want that had them use codes this rarely used. It threw up questions as to how they had gotten them in the first place.

A very, very old mech was on the screen, looking far older then... well, anyone the black and gold Master knew. Even the ornate, purple, white and pale redish-pink armor was nothing like the last hundred styles. But the still dark blue optics were full of awareness and cunning in the aged face, regarding the younger mech.

"Axe?" The elder- for how could this mech be anything but, "Ah, it is good to see you still live, and Master Knight now." He smiled, the long 'mustache' and 'beard' shifting as he did so, though maybe he knew these two things already.

Axe face-palmed, "Who else but you, old mech? I'm not going to ask how you got the codes." He snorted amused. "Good to see you alive and kicking Alpha Trion. What do we owe the call?" He rumbled amused at the comment his mate gave about cunning oldtimers calling for the attention in the weirdest ways.

"I need one of your Knights to escort me, and one of my archivists, to your domain from my own." The elder more ordered rather then asked, but then he was old enough to give orders to the whole planet.

"Do you, now? Anything you want to tell me now, or are you out to surprise me and my mate, oldtimer?" No Axe was not shy about talking like that to a mech more than ancient to him. He wondered what could be this important, but didn't question that the old mech had reason to call them.

"It is a surprise gift you can say," Alpha Trion said, and then paused before added, "Well, two, gifts. And I expect you to take good care of my fur, the race that came from died out when I was young."

Something was up, given that this mech rarely parted with any of his almost just as old and prized furs, or hides. The last time was when he presented one to Dai Atlas, and a warning within about Nova Prime.

Axe snorted and gave the old mech an 'oh really' look. "Does it have to be me or my mate? Or rather someone inconspicuous? When didn't Dai and I care well for gifts given to us? We didn't maim you either, and you're definitely a gift by Primus. Even if you sometimes make me question whether it was a good one or not." He retorted, smiling fondly. The black mech lazily flopped in his chair, letting the camera adjust automatically.

"Any Knight will do, for the escort, but I am still not flying." The old one added with a glare for his last flight that was not inside a shuttle. "The gift is for the both of you." He added.

Axe raised an optic ridge suspiciously. "Uh-huh. We'll see when you come here. I know who I'll send. You get a ground transport." Blue optics rolled in faked annoyance. The mech _really_ couldn't understand why Alpha Trion had taken that flight that badly... Really not...

"Sir? I found Oriiiiii-eek!" A pale yellow femme entered into to background, the archivist saw her master on a call- looking startled in a way that said Alpha Trion didn't call anyone outside his librarians...at all. But her reflex was to vanish back into the stacks in the background in a way that put the cyber ninjas to shame.

"I will await my escort in the Songs Of Primus hall." Alpha Trion said as he blinked, then returned his attention to Axe, not at all bothered by what happened.

Axe barked a laugh and nodded. "Seeya when ya come here, oldtimer. Don't fall apart on the way. I can't go back in time to get a copy of schematics." The black mech winked and gave a lazy wave. "Go and care for your startled helper."

The elder hummed, snorting at the comment as he rose and just cut the line. Walking out of the room, knowing his aid would return as he picked up a small fur bundle, with a smaller box hidden within. Then there was just to collect the strong young mech he sent for and wait.

Axe idly called for one of the ground-bound knights. A mech two thirds his size and sent him out. The senior knight had a transportation alt mode. So even if the ancient mech decided to ride with a transport, he at least could use the knights transport.

Alpha Trion, as proud as a mech he was, wasn't so proud that he minded a ride on the back of a truck mech. He was unable to transform anymore, even if the elder had his cog anymore, and with his chosen archivist fallowing behind the escort Knight. Once in the joined sprawl of Crystal City and her mate Achat, the mech waited for the younger librarian to transform- holding soft bundle tightly to one side, and leaned over to lift his master up. One armed and still being gentle, but strong enough to aid his elder.

"Good lad," Alpha Trion said, amused at the happy hum he got for the praise as he brushing himself off, and turned to the Knight that had carried as well as escorted him, "You as well Tycon." the elder added, then started off to the where the leaders of the Knights of Light would be without another word.

The red and blue mech lingered as long as he dared behind his master to give a more proper thanks, but was embarrassed as he had to trot after Alpha Trion.

~ ** _This is an odd one for being from the archives._** ~ Crystal City spoke to her titanic mate, prodding Achat in the bond sharply to wake up at this new development at their gates as the Librarian and Knight grounders scrambled after the elder. She was watching the group from her cameras, then through her mates as they entered the more 'warrior' side of the two joined cities. Something about the tall, light blue and gold mech was drawing her attention, or maybe what he held clutched and protected against his front.

Achat chuckled softly, watching the awkward mech. ~ ** _He's adorable. So naive._** ~

The knight too was eyeing the two archivists with interest, rumbling amused at the younger one.

The city vibrated under their pedes, physical evidence of his amusement, even if his field was tightly controlled to avoid embarrassing the young one more. ~ ** _Utterly adorable. Do you know what brought Trion here?_** ~ He nudged his mate, cameras zooming in on the package Orion was carrying.

~ ** _That thing is something important._** ~ His mate said as she noted the soft brown or treated organic. ~ ** _That is one of the furs of the old child's collection._** ~ she pointed out, also noting how in a free moment the young librarian rested a hand on one of Achat's walls. And wondered if the Metrotitan that used to be the first Great Library was still alive, he had been so quiet it was possible the oldest of their kind, even older then Achat and Metroplex had finally taken his last rest.

The city pressed the wall back against the seeking hand, rumbling fondly. Somewhere further ahead a yelp could be heard. Dai Atlas had gotten evicted from his office by a pair of machine arms. Achat at least had had the decency to evict him before their guests could see it happen. The grumpy ex-general made his way to the citadels main chamber, knowing full well that Alpha Trion would come there.

Axe was already waiting there, unable to hide the grin that said, _yes, I heard it, yes, I told him to toss you out_. He purred and patted his mates shoulder earning a glare from the red opticked mech before both turned their attention to the visitors.

The light blue and gold youth, not to mention the escort both almost ran into Alpha Trion as the elder stopped suddenly at the entrance to the citadel main chamber. The archivist flared and ripples his armor to stay put himself, changing his balance so not to run over the shorter elder. It could have been a way to mess with them, but the look on the purple mech seemed more like he was reminded of the past. Able to see the differences, the slow changes over the vrons.

Alpha Trion walked right over to the leaders of the Knights and joined cities, in the background Tycon rested a reassuring hand on the younger mech's shoulder. Smiling at the awestruck look that came as Orion was taking in a new place, though almost just as old as his library home. Considering the habits of archivist...

:: _Master Axe,_ :: Tycon commed privately, reporting quickly, :: _There was no incidences, nor anyone fallowing our guests. And I think this might be the first time Orion here has emerged from the Great Library in a long time. Or at all._ :: He smiled a small amused smile, looking ahead to the triple changers.

:: _Oh great, a newbie to the world. Good to know everything went well._ :: Axe snickered softly, easily sharing the comm with his mate. He looked for all the world like the regal and proper second in command to his mate that he could be, except for that tiny smile tugging at his faceplates and the utterly relaxed stance. His mate was the opposite as always, authority in every line of his fairly relaxed frame.

"Greetings, Alpha Trion. What brought you and your young student here? What is so important to need such secrecy?" Dai Atlas asked quietly, voice carrying the authority he had held as a general and now Order Master across the room.

Alpha Trion stopped in front of the two, and without missing a beat said, "I am just that important, as you should well know young mech." The once wings, now sweeping robe like panels twitched behind the elder, his mustache twitching as well in a huff that this whipper-snapper forgot such an important thing. Then the elder softened, smiling to see these two again as the young mech came up behind his master- more hiding behind the mech that was quite a bit smaller. "It is good to see you both. Come, meet Orion Pax." He said, and hoped the two were as sharp as ever that they would know nothing he did wasn't for a reason.

Despite the odd size of him- coming up to Dai Atlas's lower chest plate, and taller than the average mech by a head and shoulders, this Orion Pax was clearly an archivist. Armor panels were tucked in a submissive way, shy in the field as well as looking overwhelmed at everything, he almost tripped over his own feet coming to his master. But what was surprising was that he was holding Alpha Trion's prized fur, wrapped neatly and tightly it was being protected against his front. He ducked his head before remembering to bow to the two ranked officers- the old way as Alpha Trion must have taught him.

Dai Atlas snorted amused. "Well aware you're that important, though for you alone I would've send Axe as transport." The black mech in question smirked, and then focused on the awkward young mech.

"Nice to meet you, lad. Considering your upbringing you probably know a great deal about me and my mate already." He purred softly, it was clear that both triple changers had decided it would be better if Axe did the addressing. Primus, Orion probably was about to combust from embarrassment at the near stumble, and wasn't he adorable all shy and submissive like that? They both felt that something was off with the blue and red mech, but what was not of interest right now. Both blue and red optics narrowed, regarding the package with open interest.

"Yes sir," the deep voice was very soft, not light from his frame but someone that had likely only known the peace of his archives. "Sire speaks highly if you both as well."

"Are you going to keep is standing here all vron Dai? Did you forget your manners to offer energon?" Alpha Trion asked, but just waiting for the reactions to come once realized.

Axe snickered and Dai Atlas growled, rolling his optics. "Whatever you wish... Primus should've given you some manners, old timer." he rumbled dangerously, but without any heat behind it as he gestured them to follow. Dismissing Tycon for now with a nod.

The giant led the way back to his and Axe private quarters, moving to a cabinet on the side and pulling out a flask as well as the fitting cubes for the high grade as the others found a place on the couches and seats provided.

He poured everyone a glass and offered them on a tray, leaving everyone to choose on their own.

Orion waited last, and then after another look at Dai Atlas with the even bigger frame took the one cup that had a little less, being polite, "Thank you sir." He said while Alpha Trion continued to be a nosy old mech asking about Knights he had known, where they still alive and how they were. Orion standing waiting with an archivist's ability to wait longer than most trained mechs until the elder was good and ready.

Namely he was sure that no listeners where around.

Axe watched amused, flopped comfortably across his chair. He watched the youth, rumbling contently. He turned his audios out of listening to Alpha Trion asking holes into Dai Atlas' armor. The Sovereign was answering like a robot, pretty much zoning out of it as much as he could. He knew well why he at times hated the old mech with a passion, right now was such a moment.

Then just as a blue wing was twitching, Orion Pax gave a soft, almost unheard sound that was a mix of a growling chirp. A subtle sound, but one that seemed to focus the elder to coming around to the reason for being there. He knew the old mech this one did, more so that Alpha Trion didn't notice what happened.

"There are many changes happening," Alpha Trion said after savoring his drink, and looked right at the awkward youth, "Including unsuspected additions that have come and left my Great Library. Orion Pax here as example may not be the youngest soon. But there are other changes that are less joyous and that I fear."

Dai Atlas hummed softly. "There's unrests, and they're starting to grow into a rebellion." He sighed, having seen the signs before. "I hope they find a solution before we have a civil war, but I fear our current leaders are blind to the needs of the poor."

The blue triple changer eyed Orion for a moment, then Trion. "So what's the real reason, you don't come here to chat up on old times. What made you leave your beloved library?" He questioned, full well knowing there was a serious issue at hand, and chit chat could wait.

"I am no longer a Prime," Alpha Trion said, growled and huffed, "Though I find myself wishing to be once again, to head off what I see coming. But as you know my Matrix is no more." He motioned Orion to go to the larger blue mech, "Not as it once was, so I am...taking a precaution. And entrusting two very important things to the both of you."

The youth was almost reluctant to pass over the bundle of fur, he knew what was in it after all. Dai Atlas could feel through the soft, spotted organic hide and fur there was a harder box hidden inside.

The large mech quietly took the wrapped gift, eyeing the elder. He could feel the box, rumbling deeply. "What are you talking about, mech?" The knight quietly put the package down in his lap, engine rumbling softly. Axe had sat up, leaning forward to see better as his mate very carefully unwrapped the bundle.

Orion shuffled back watching everything, and likely noting all small details. He glanced back as Alpha Trion continued as the fur exposed the red box, and within two glittering, powerful artifacts that as soon as the shielding box was lifted, the Great Swords reacted, if not outright shivering in morning to one.

One, colored a mix of energon blue and shimmering like a live spark, being framed in silver; a Key to Vector Sigma that pulsed in reaction to being exposed. It was the fragment of arched crystal that had the swords singing a grieving song. It was still alive despite being the only piece remaining of the Matrix that Alpha Trion once carried in nearly forgotten times past.

Alpha Trion leaned over, soundly smacking the Master Knights on their legs to snap them out of the stupor.

Axe squawked as he fell over backwards, with his chair. "EY!"

Dai twitched and whined softly. Both had been drowned by their swords grieving for the Matrix that both swords had known for nearly their entire existence. A white hand hovered over the key, gently tracing the box before switching to rest lightly across the splitter of the Matrix.

He stammered, voice soft and barely audible. "Why us?"

"It was no easy thing to decide," Alpha Trion said levelly, regarding the two as if he was still a Prime, "As I know your stubborn side will make it a little hard for the Oracle's vision to come true. Yet I have spoken with her and Vector Sigma these last decacycles." How he did so wasn't mentioned though, and he looked at the Matrix shard. "I have made three Convoys with what remained of my Matrix over these long vrons- and a new one will be born in the space fleet within half vron." The elder regarded the two and spoke clearly, "And another, will take the last shard. Or rather it will find the mech no matter how hard you try to hide it Dai Atlas, as the second of the new Convoys will come from you and Axe."

The Sovereign blinked rapidly. "You... mean to tell me that..." He trailed off disbelief in every line of his frame. It was a lot more to take in for Dai Atlas and Axe than they would like.

Axe rumbled, picking himself up, off the floor. "If it is supposed to happen, it will. Fate doesn't always go the way we want it to. But a convoy? From us?"

"From who else?" Alpha Trion snorted, "Though I believe it will be one for civilians, but of which if you coming children I do not know. Other then Sigma seems a little smug in regards to you Dai Atlas." He paused a long moment and added to just Axe, "I can tell you, your daughter will be very graceful."

Axe raised an optic ridge. "You're due for another unsecured flight it seems... oldtimer, your processors are going haywire again."

Dai Atlas hummed softly. "I already know I'm a toy to them, at least I always feel like one." He snorted softly. "We'll see what happens when the time comes."

Alpha Trion glared at Axe, "I will throw my eldest at you, if you dare." He said in warning, huffed and returned his attention to Dai Atlas, motioning to the still open box, "The shard of my old Matrix will find its barrier when the time is right, and the Key is for the next Prime." He settles back down, looking a bit concern, "I do not envy the next, who will rise far above what Sentinel has become, but will be forged in the coming war."

The blue mech shrugged a wing. "Neither do I. I know well enough what the madness of one battle too many can do, something Nova should've gotten an impression of, first hand." He snarled softly and eyed the two artifacts again, then wrapped them back up as careful as they had come.

Axe grinned. "So you do love me, always knew ya had a softie in there." He purred gently, not at all bothered by the threat. Then he turned briefly to regard Orion intently, scrutinizing the young archivist before turning back to watch his mate. "Let us hope that whoever ends up leading through the war doesn't lose sight of his goals. No matter how long they end up fighting to achieve it." He rumbled.

"I believe he will be the first of a new kind of Primes," Alpha Trion sighed, and his optics dimmed, murmuring that he hoped to live that long.

Orion had almost lost the awestruck look, and was soaking up what was said, listening intently as the Knights spoke of Nova. He looked like he would be happy to keep listening through the orn- and likely could even if it was just someone ranting and pacing circles around him. Orion seemed to be considering something at the mention of the new Prime, and likely being one of Alpha Trion's, might have an idea of who it would be, or who the elder was watching for it. It would just be getting the youth away from his sire and master.

Dai Atlas nodded, glancing to his mate. He didn't like this at all, but knew as well as Alpha Trion that the war was inevitable. Maybe there would be a quick end to it, even if they doubted it. Both triples eyed Orion amused, knowing the need for knowledge was great in this one.

"You may ask Orion," Alpha Trion said after a private com. looking back with softer optics for the young mech, "I know these two Master Knights, but you may ask."

"...may I see the record rooms of the joined cities?" Orion asked in a soft voice, not as shy but at least not muted, "Of both Achat and Crystal City herself?" He knew of the Metrotitans happily buried within the cities.

Crystal City prodded her mate, and Axe as her correct city commander, giving her stamp of approval.

The black knight snorted and made a shooing gesture, smiling. "Go ahead. Plunge in there, just watch out for cheeky machine arms, those two have a unique brand of humor, startling mechs out of their reading trance is part of it." He warned.

Dai Atlas rumbled, "You know how to get there?"

The young mech shook his head, then ducked it, "I have never been here sir." he said, Orion waiting for instruction, from a data pack or the Metrotitan himself.

Achat cooed out loud, having listened in. " ** _Follow the blue lights, they'll lead you, curious one._** " His deep voice rumbled through the room.

Armor plates rippled and flared in the only show of excitement before Orion politely excused himself and retracted. Unaware of the Metortitan's talking, and plotting, Crystal City picking out choice stories that where absorbing- but long as well. Even Alpha Trion couldn't drag one of his more senior archivists from good story, more so if a true one.

~ ** _I know Axe will want to talk to him,_** ~ The femme titan said, shivering a few walls as she plotted. ~ ** _And we both know the old one will want to leave as soon as he's done boring Dai out of his processer again._** ~

Achat purred. ~ ** _Dai already is bored and ready to tear the old one apart, look, his wings are quivering._** ~ The city really, really had to resist the urge to tweak the white wings. It wouldn't do to embarrass his grumpy blue knight just for the heck of it... or would it? ~ ** _Think I should?_** ~

His mate 'trilled' a note into the bond, all sorts of mischief coming from her at the idea.


End file.
